Silent Guardian
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: What happens when things take a different spin? The Cullen's have all turned their backs on Bella all but the honorable Emmett Cullen who stands by his word. In this story this is Bella's senior year of high school and Edward left her (freshman year) day after her 16th bday. Rated MATURE! Read and Review Plz.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Guardian (An Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan Story)

Prologue

"What do you mean we're leaving?!" Emmett says looking to his family in shock.

"This is what's best for Bella and for all of us." Edward says.

"I can't believe you! I can't! All of you? You too Rose? Are you leaving too?"

"Well of course we all are."

Emmett's jaw drops.

"No, no we can't just leave her. NO!"

"Emmett son, I know you're upset but it's really best for everyone."

"I can't believe you! You too Carlisle?!"

Emmett paces the house.

"No! No I'm not leaving. I'm a vampire of my word. We all stood here in this house and swore that Bella was like family to us. We swore to protect her and be there for her!"

"Oh come on Emmett she's nothing but trouble and has been nothing but trouble." Rosalie snaps.

"I can't believe you! All of you! Especially you!" He turns to Edward.

"Did you not truly love her or care? Do you all not realize what this will do to her?! She loves you all of you and you Edward! You're an idiot! How can you just leave her!"

Alice looks to Emmett.

"He's made up his mind. He's not going."  
Rosalie's jaw drops.

"Well I'm not staying so what does that mean for us!?" They all see the pain that crosses his face as he says in a whisper…

"Guess we're over." He says stumbling back at his own words and the family looks to Emmett in disbelief.

"Did you honestly just say that shit to me?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Guess I'm done with you all." He says as his heart shatters.

Esme covers her mouth and Carlisle pulls her into him kissing her forehead.

"Please Emmett you can't be serious." Edward snaps.

"I'm dead serious. For the first time ever I'm not joking around is that so hard to believe? The irony is this should be you in my position Edward. But no, you're all too ready to leave. Well I'm not. I'm standing by my word. You all run away. I will watch over Bella like a real man should."

Edward hisses out as Emmett looks directly at him furious.

"Whatever I don't have time for this." He says and flees.

Emmett watches as his entire family follows and doesn't look back.

"….bye Rose."

Chapter 1

(Don't own anything but wish I did)

Emmett watches upon Bella from up in a tree and is certain that the area she's at the wolves will miss her. He quietly comes down and places her in a better place knowing they won't miss her here. The urge to let her know she's not alone hits but he stays silent and carefully places her down. Emmett leaps back into the tree making sure he keeps his distance so the wolves won't smell him but close enough to watch Bella as he swore he would.

He spends each day watching her break down and fall apart over his brother. It takes all control not to leap into her bedroom and console her. Emmett's heart breaks as he keeps an eye on her. He watches her feel the way he does alone and unloved. If only she knew someone did care for her and that there was still one of them left but Emmett knew he couldn't do that. Instead he began to leave the smallest of simple gifts upon her bed.

He loved seeing her sniff at the flowers he'd lay on her bed and she'd break into a smile which was a rarity for Bella at least since Edward had left her. Bella believed it to be her father trying to make her feel better but Emmett didn't care who she thought it was from as long as she was happy.

Sure enough time passed and Laurent came. Emmett knew this would happen and he knew if he hadn't stayed behind Bella would have died. Once Laurent knocked Bella down and went to attack. Emmett took his chance and took Laurent out without Bella ever have seeing him. No one was going to hurt Bella he thought as he took the bastard's head. Emmett purposely leads the wolves towards the shaken up Bella knowing she's friends with the one named Jacob Black. He knows they will protect her and console her in a way he cannot.

As time goes by Emmett sees that Jake and Bella have become closer and have started to date. A certain jealousy comes over him but he's not sure why. In fact he's been feeling this way off and on. He knows it's wrong. This is his brother's ex and he's not sure he's even over Rose. The simplest things Bella does though make him understand what his brother saw in her. Today in particular for him, Emmett knew the little red haired bitch had be sniffing around trying to find Bella the only thing keeping her at bay as of late was how much time Bella had been spending with Jake and the other Quileute's but on this particular day. Bella had decided to go for a swim in nothing but her underwear. Emmett felt like a jerky perv but knew he had to keep a watchful eye on her. Still he could not keep the wrongful thoughts at bay.

"He might not deserve her but I can see what he saw." Emmett mutters to himself as he watches her dive in. Every little curve taunted him. He exhales shaking his head.

"Stop it Emmett." He mutters again.

Bella finally gets out and towels herself off. He relaxes seeing how she's finally getting dressed.

"Thank God." He mutters again.

Bella picks up a book and lays out a blanket. She kicks out her legs crossing them and starts to read. He wondered what she was reading. Emmett smiles shaking his head what the hell is wrong with me? Her cell phone rings and he listens as she answers.

"Um yeah sure I guess."

"Ok cool."

Emmett rolls his eyes knowing it's another gathering with the wolfboy. Once again he'd run along the territory but not breaking pact making sure Bella got there and back safely. He'd been doing this off and on for a month or two. Bella rises and puts her book away then begins that way. Since she's on foot he knows this must mean Jacob was meeting her halfway. Only he didn't expect what he'd hear next. He watches as Jacob finally makes his way up towards her.

"Um Jake we need to talk."

Jake laughs.

"I know that speech."

Bella shakes her head.

"I'm sorry it's just. This is all very awkward it doesn't feel right."

"Is it him still?"

Emmett watches her reaction and can see for the first time there isn't pain there but more like anger.

"You know it's not Jake. I just don't feel anything more than… well… Jake I hate to say this but it's like trying to make out with my brother or something."

"Ouch…" He says.

Even Emmett rears his head back and stifles a laugh but see's the painful look on Jacob's face.

"Damn dude." Emmett says to himself shaking his head.

"Well to be honest kissing you Bella was like… Ah hell whom I kidding it was hot as hell."

Emmett shakes his head wondering what it was like. Then fights with himself for even having that stupid thought.

Bella blushes and covers her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

"It's ok, I'm not gonna lie it sucks but to be honest I could kind of tell you weren't really all into it."

"That noticeable?"

"Well you have canceled the last 3 dates?"

"Jake I really am sorry I…"  
"Relax Bells we're cool not going to lie though I really like you but I understand."

Emmett was quite impressed by how well this wolfboy was taking this he was afraid he was going to have to do something but that didn't seem to be the case at all. He smiled on this and kicked back in the tree. Why am I so relieved she's single again? Emmett thought feeling like a horse's ass. It's not like I can do anything or will.

It wasn't too much longer of course that Bella wasn't hanging out with the wolfboys as much and naturally Victoria picked up on this.

Only she was about to make things much more complicated. Thankfully Emmett had kept a watchful eye on this enough that he put a stop to it before she could. Not only was she planning on making her own little newborn army but when Emmett stopped her from that she had got away but then had the nerve to try and attack Bella whilst she was in Seattle with some friends. Emmett duct behind a pillar on a roof stalking Victoria as Victoria stalked Bella and her friends. Just before she grabs at Bella's collar Emmett yanks Victoria into an abandoned warehouse.

"Nice try." He says egging her on with a smile.

"Where's bubba?"

"Doesn't matter you got to deal with me."

"Very well."

Emmett taunts the red haired demon. Only wants to cause her actual pain. There was more to this now and though he didn't want to admit it he knew he was getting feelings for Bella Swan. So this felt even more personal now than ever before.

Emmett hissed out and tossed Victoria into a pile of steel beams.

"You shouldn't have ever came after her! You're death won't be quick I promise." He says surprising himself as she tries to get the upperhand but he doesn't even give her the chance. He takes her arms then her legs and last but not least her head.

"No one will ever hurt Bella!" He yells as he burns her body upon a barrel in the warehouse.

Emmett runs his hands through his hair confused by all his feelings. He feels guilty for having them. But should he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Don't own stuff and things like that I will take a grant though :p) **A little over a year later…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ THANK YOU!**

Emmett hunts down a grizzly knowing Bella's sound asleep at the moment. One of his favorite pass times was watching her sleep. He thought she was cute as hell her little moans and tossing around. He also loved this because he knew she was safe and sound. At times he wished he could simply lie next to her and put an arm around her.

Especially as of recent he shakes his head in thought and wipes his face off. Bella had just learned of her mother's passing last month. He watched her break down in Charlie's arms. Apparently Renee' had a blood clot that lead to her to hemorrhaging. So once again Bella had started keeping to herself. She'd go to school and come home nothing else. She no longer hung around her friends. Emmett hated this. It was hard enough on her what Edward did then to lose her mother like that. It sent Bella right back to living like a zombie. While she slept Emmett would hunt and then make sure he always laid a white lily on Renee's grave.

It was no secret Renee' was a bit scatterbrained about things. She'd still had on her will that she was to be buried in Forks along with Charlie's family and Charlie. Emmett could imagine how awkward that must have been since he knew she'd remarried another man named Phil. But apparently this Phil guy didn't really argue the case when he looked upon Bella. Emmett supposed he knew it was important for Bella to be able to visit when she could.

"Just leave me alone!"

Emmett tilts his head and see's Bella storming out of the house that morning.

"Bella come on now!"

"What do you expect of me?"

"To act like a normal damn teenager Bella! You can't spend the rest of your life shut away in your bedroom!"

"Jesus dad! I'm fucking trying ok! It's not so easy!"

Emmett reared his head back. He'd never really heard Bella cuss before.

"What the hell Bella since when do you talk like that?"

"Since forever you just never knew!" She gets in the truck and peels out of the drive.

Emmett knew she was crying by the sound of her voice. He didn't like the two mixtures of her behind the wheel and bawling. Immediately he trailed through the woods catching up to her and keeping an eye out.

Sure enough it isn't long before he hears the squealing of wheels. Emmett snaps over and sees Bella's truck swerving on the road and a deer running off.

"NO!" He yells and leaps down.

Emmett rushes over as Bella's truck hits a ditch and the truck goes flying. He hops in front of the truck catching it with his hands. He places the truck back down and see's Bella looking directly at him in utter shock.

"Ah, shit." He says looking her in the eyes.

Bella covers her mouth and shakes her head…

Emmett scratches the back of his neck nervously as he approaches her door. He opens it and sees her shaking all over.

"Are you alright?"

She nods but continues to look upon him wide eyed and shaken. He shakes his head and leans into the truck unfastening her seatbelt.

"Ah, damn." He says as her lip is busted.

He uses his thumb to wipe the blood off.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She nods again only this time her bottom lip quivers as she softly says.

"Emmett?"

He smiles.  
"That'd be me."

Bella steps back a bit looking awfully confused.

"Um how about I take you somewhere we can talk. Perhaps I'll drive."

He helps her get back in the car and fixes her seatbelt.

He hated how shaken up he'd made her that was never his intention. Hell he'd made it a little over 2 years without ever being seen. Emmett starts her truck and heads back to his cabin.

Emmettpov

What do I say? What do I do? I think as I shift and turn towards my place. What I wanted to do was give her a big ole hug and twirl her about happily. But she's in no condition for that. Seeing my face alone has put her in a bit of state of shock I believe.

I park outside the cabin I built. I could no longer stand to stay in that house so I decided to make myself a cabin out in the middle of nowhere where I wouldn't be bothered. I get out and open the door for Bella taking her hand. It continues to shake as I lead her towards the cabin.

She freezes at the door as I open it.

"I'd never hurt you Bella you know that right?" I ask concerned.

She nods as I bring her on in. I shut the door behind us then immediately pull out a chair for her.

I watch her reaction curiously as she sits down and begins to look around.

"Um I'm not home much. Sorry it's a bit dusty and not a whole lot to the place." I explain as I grab a dust rag and try to clean up somewhat.

Bella makes her way back to me looking me in the eyes. She covers her mouth and starts sobbing.

"Oh no…" I rise not sure what to do.

Guilt fills me I'm supposed to protect her not make her cry!

"Um…" I say quickly trying to think.

She shakes her head her face turning red and big tears streaming down her face. I can't control it anymore I pull her towards me and wrap my arms around her.

"Hey… I got you now. It's ok cry all you want."

She leans into my chest and continues I run my hands along her back. Bella pulls back once she's soaked my shirt she wipes off her face with the back of her hands.  
"What the hell Emmett?" She finally says.

A nervous smile comes about me.

"Well… long story."

She folds her arms and leans back into the chair.

"Bella I really don't know how to go about all this…"

"Oh you don't do you?" She huffs.

"You're mad?"

She shakes her head looking all teary again.

"How long have you been here?" She says with her voice trembling still.

I tilt my head on this.

"Emmett!" She grabs my arm.

"I never left."

She gasps shaking her head and more tears come down.

"Gees Bella I…"

She pushes her way past me and runs to my sink. She leans over it. I close my eyes never did I think it would affect her so… I just… What have I done? Her breathing becomes erratic and she starts gagging. I rush over holding her hair back.

"You never left?" She finally says once she catches her breath and stops gagging.

"No, I couldn't leave I'm sorry. But I just couldn't."

She turns around facing me.

"You've been here ever since…" She swallows.

"Ever since the day after my birthday over 2 years ago?!"

I nod.

"They all left but you. You stayed?"  
"Yes now Bella please you're going to make yourself sick."  
"Why this Emmett?" She waves her hand about.

"Why did you hide from me?"

I shrug not sure myself but at the time felt it was best.

"I was always there you just didn't know it."

She hits me in the chest then grabs at her hand.

"Easy now." I grab her hand and look it over.

"I'm fine!" She snaps and yanks it back.

"Bella I'm so sorry. My intentions were never to hurt you. I swear! I'd never ever want to hurt you. All I wanted to do was to protect you and watch over you. The way we all should have and said we would. I don't want to cause you pain."

Bella looks to me.

"Protect me? Watch over me?" She says and looks to be in thought.

"I didn't want to interfere with your life so I stood back I just couldn't bare the idea of someone hurting you. I…"

Bella goes ghostly on me and starts to fall back.

"BELLA!" I catch her before she hits the floor and place her on my couch.

Bellapov

"Gee Bella wake up please?"

I open my eyes and see him hovering over me.

"Maybe I should take you home."

"No… Please Emmett."

He narrows his eyes upon me.

"Are you sure?"

I nod desperately. He places his hands upon my own.

"Don't scare me like that." He says.

He moves the hair from my face gently.

"Guess we have a lot to talk about." He says with a sigh.

"You'd be correct."

He smiles shaking his head. So many questions floated through me. But fear stopped me. I was afraid to know some of the answers. But I knew I needed to know.

"What are you wanting to ask me?" He says sitting across from me on the coffee table.

"Everything."

He laughs nervously.

"How bout we try one at a time."

I swallow in thought.

"Ask away Bella."

"Why did you stay?"

"I already told you."

"I know but I want to know why exactly and how this went about."

"I stayed because I did not agree with my family's decision. I never go back on my word. When I say that someone is like family to me and that I care for them, which is exactly what I mean. My family went back on their word. I wanted no part in that. Not only because I knew what it would do to you but because I also knew with Laurent and Victoria at large that your life was in serious danger if we all up and left."  
"Laurent and Victoria?" I say as the idea hadn't truly occurred to me I was too upset about them leaving.

"So where are Laurent and Victoria now?"  
"Dead."

My jaw drops.

"It was a while ago been about a year ago since I took care of them."  
"Wait you took care of them both?"

He nods with a shrug.

I lean back in thought.

"So you've spent the last two years keeping your word? You've been protecting me all this time?"

Emmett nods.

"They all left and you stayed."

He nods.

"But Rose and…"

He sighs shaking his head.

"EMMETT!"

He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Don't you dare feel guilt I made the choice."

"But Emmett you gave up your entire family and Rose!"

"That's not the way I see it. They gave up on you therefore I gave up on them."

The room feels as though it's spinning.

"This isn't real this can't be this just isn't…"  
"Well it is and I don't regret my decision and I don't want you feeling that way either. They made their choice I made mine. I've no regrets and never will."

"But Emmett you've spent all this time alone!"

He smiles.

"It didn't feel lonely not really. I got to look after you and learn a lot about you. Things I never knew before."

"Not quite sure how to take that, I mean do I feel honored or get a restraining order?"

Emmett laughs.

"Now that's the Bella I know."

"You should have told me Emmett."

"You would have tried to stop me Bella we both know that. If I had come clean and told you and tried to hang out with you…"

I sigh knowing this was true. There was no way I'd want Emmett giving up his life for me.

"Believe me Bella it wasn't because I didn't want to be around you. I did I always liked being around you that's never changed. I've always thought the world of you. You're pretty interesting for a human that is."

"Shut up." I say but can't help but to laugh behind a few stray tears. I'm feeling all kinds of emotional.

"Well I'm safe now see? You could go back now go find Rose and your family Emmett."

Emmett puts a finger to my chin and lifts my head up looking me in the eyes.

"I don't want to."

"But…"

"Bella I'm where I want to be they didn't come back for me either."

I swallow nervously on this.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me."

An impulse takes over one that surprised not only myself but Emmett as well. I lean over and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms instantly go around my waist and he lifts me up hugging me.

"Nothing could ever pull me away." He whispers.

My cellphone rings and Emmett releases me.

"Where the hell are you Bella? The principal called and said you weren't at school!"

Emmett shakes his head and takes the phone from my hand.

"Mr. Swan your daughter had a little bit of a scare with a deer. I'm bringing her home now. I just didn't feel she should drive in the state she was in. She was pretty shaken up. But she's ok, the deer is ok and so is the truck."

Emmett winks and grabs my keys.

"Let's get you home Bells… You know before you walk into a tree or stub your toe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Don't own anything.)** R&R Please**

Bellapov

I think about Emmett and everything he told me. I roll over into my pillow feeling as though I might still somewhat be in shock. For nearly two years? I think over and over. Ever since that day? Everything seems to replay over and over in my head. The alarm eventually sounds and I know I've not slept not even minute.

"Ugh!" I throw the sheets off me.

I get in the shower and remember my father's reaction to seeing Emmett at the door. Something about it makes me laugh. I think he was nearly as shocked as I. I scrub down and wash my hair wondering where were the Cullen's? I mean obviously they had to still care about Emmett and wondered about him? Rose and his parents especially the entire idea actually rather pissed me off. How could they not care? Its Emmett they have to. "They didn't come back for me either…" chills me to no end. How is that possible? And what did "he" think of all this? How did "he" feel about leaving his brother behind? I close my eyes on this thought getting angrier by the moment.

"Lip looks better." My dad says as I grab some orange juice.

"Um yeah."

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you to hit the deer never swerve! You're lucky you know that?"

If only he knew just how lucky I really was.

"Yes dad I'm sorry I panicked and I didn't want to hit the deer."

"More people are injured from trying to save the deer's ass rather than their own. I think it's safe to say your life matters more than any stupid animal Bella."

I nod and grab my bag heading out the door.

"Drive safe."

"I know dad."

"Are you sure?"

I roll my eyes and head towards my truck and go to school.

I drive into the parking lot and my jaw drops. I see an all too well familiar jeep and Emmett leaning against it eyeing me. I park the truck as my heart skips a beat.

I look around then back to Emmett.

"Um hello?" I narrow my eyes a bit and shake my head.

"I get bored during the day so thought I'd finish out the year with you if that's cool."

"Um sure."

"Are you? If this is too much I."

"Yes it's really too much."

"Oh well."

"Oh come on Emmett."

I grab his wrist pulling him along. I look back to him and see an odd expression about him.

"Are you ok?"

He smiles.

"Yep."

Emmettpov

These feelings are eating away at me. I find myself wanting to put my arms around her, hold her hand, kiss her something anything but I refrain out of fear of what she'd think. Bella's been through enough she needs a friend not a pervy teenage vampire with immoral thoughts lingering about much less her ex's brother. It felt good to be in contact with someone again. Even felt nice entering these school walls again even if I must admit it feels a bit foreign without my brothers and sisters but with Bella I knew I'd fine. It's just as well now that Bella knew about me I couldn't bare another day in that cabin alone or up in some tree waiting for her to get home from school.

We enter the classroom though and the guardian in me is still there. It's as if I can't help it now. The first thing I find myself doing is looking for any immediate dangers and pulling Bella behind me. The class looks to me rather oddly before I catch what I'm doing. I clear my throat and Bella smiles at me shaking her head.

"Sorry…" I mutter but know I can't really control that part of me now.

That part will always be there when it comes to her.

I sit beside her and barely make out a word the teacher has said. I spend more time glancing upon Bella off and on and trying to make her laugh by making silly faces. At one point she tosses a crumbled piece of paper at my face and goes back to her notes. I succeed in making her smile and that's all that matters.

A pang of sadness hits me though as we enter the cafeteria and I glare upon the table that used to be where we sat. It now seats Mike and his buddies. Bella must have taken notice of this as she takes my hand and leads me another table. Her friends Jessica, Angela, Eric and some others join us.

"So Emmett's back?" Jessica says smiling upon me.

I nod.

"You could say that."

"Wow so… well like where are the other's?"

I swallow and Bella takes over.

"They're in Alaska. Emmett hates sushi."

They all laugh and Bella winks at me. She pats my shoulder and bites into an apple.

"So are you two like…" Bella starts to choke a little on her apple.

I look to her curiously.

"Are us two what?" I egg Jessica on wanting to see Bella's reaction.

She blushes and shakes her head.

"Oh… well it certainly looked that way."

"Have to admit I thought that too." Angela says.

Something about that felt disappointing. What did I expect for her to jump up and say hell yeah he's mine? Then I can't help but to be mad at myself for feeling disappointed. I'm such a chump. This is Bella she's off limits I remind myself over and over whilst checking her out only further proving how truly dense I can be.

Once school is over I walk her to her truck. I look to her concerned as she looks as though she could cry.

"Hey you ok?"

She nods with a smile. She reaches up and pecks me on the cheek.

"Thank you."  
"For?"  
"Being you."

I swallow on this and feel all tingly.

"Say um could we maybe you know hang out this weekend or something? We could go to a movie perhaps?"

"I'd like that actually."  
"Cool."

"Um Emmett I do have to ask…"

I look to her worried she's about to ask if this is a date.

"Yes?"

"Are you still stalking me?"

"You'll never know." I tease and head to my jeep.

Bellapov

What the hell was that? I try to focus on the drive home but feel all weird. My stomach is fluttery, my palms sweat and I feel anxious. No fucking way… I say to myself and suddenly pull over and hit the brakes as I put the truck in park. This is silly and so, so, so very stupid. I break into a smile and start giggling. Ah shit…

I shake it off and start the truck. I can't feel this way it's wrong. This is Emmett. He's like my brother… I roll my eyes knowing that wasn't true. There was more to Emmett no matter how much I wanted to try to convince myself otherwise. But I think of Rose and Edward and know it's wrong. Rose would massacre if she ever found out and Edward well. I close my eyes in thought and realize I actually don't care what Edward thought. But I did care about Emmett, his feelings and what he thought. Therefore I know I can't act on my feelings there's just no way. Yet I think on how they never came back for him.

"Assholes." I find myself saying as I turn into my house.

But then I know the truth deep down and really realize just how much I screwed up poor Emmett's life. I feel as though I've robbed him of everything. He's a big tough vampire but inside Emmett was complete mush and I knew that. He was one of the most loyal, softest, caring person or vampires I'd ever met. How does someone like that get punished to serve 2 years alone?

"Bitch!" I say as I think of Rose then covered her mouth in shame and scolded herself. How could I say that? Emmett probably still loves her with all his heart. How dare you Bella you big jerk! I'd no right to think such things. I won't be like the Cullen's no! Emmett's deserves better. I will be there for him the way he was for me even if I didn't know it at the time. I will be whatever he needs I owe him everything.

"Bella?" Are you coming out of that truck or not?" Charlie calls knocking me out of my internal battle that wasn't really going anywhere if I'm being honest.

It's Friday now and I pace my room wondering how the hell to dress for this. Too dressy says date, too laid back says eh' and Emmett always dresses nice. I nod on this fact and go with something that's midway. So I put on black slacks and boots with a black and gray striped cashmere sweater. Enough to be dressy if needed but not too much I leave my hair down and grab my jacket.

"You've got to be kidding." My dad says looking out the window.

"Did you trade in the slice of bacon for the slab of beef?"

"Dad!"

"Just saying might not want to keep dating inside the family."

"OMG Dad stop it." I say in a panic hearing Emmett come closer to the door and I remember what great hearing they have and wish Charlie would shut up.

Emmett knocks on the door and I feel nauseas. This is just Emmett I remind myself. My dad opens the door and Emmett smiles at me but then nods to Charlie respectfully. My dad sighs shaking his head and holds the door open as I head out.

"No funny business." He says to Emmett.

"DAD PLEASE!"

Emmett laughs to where only I can hear.

"Yes sir."

We get in the jeep and my dad stares us down as Emmett drives away.

"Wow your dad makes me kind of nervous."

"That's just Charlie he makes everyone nervous."

"So what did he mean by funny business?" Emmett teases.

I shake my head on this but can't help but to laugh.

"I would like to take you to eat to if that's ok? I mean I know I don't eat but…"

This felt way too much like a date now. I look to Emmett.

"Are you sure about that?" Wondering if he even realized that himself.

"Well of course I would like to take you where you want to go."

Emmett pulls into a rather pricy restaurant.

"Um Emmett."

He says nothing simply parks.

"Stay put." He says and gets out and walks around opening the door for me.

He takes my hand and leads me into the restaurant. I swallow nervously. I even feel my heart jump a bit and I knew Emmett hears it as well as he turns to me.

"Relax Bells."

Once we get seated Emmett has me pick out what I want then he orders some "pretend" food for himself.

"Is it good?" He asks halfway through my meal.

"Yes thank you very good."

He nods.

"You need anything else?"

"No actually I'm pretty good I'm already getting full."

I watch as Emmett picks at a piece of bread but looks nervous for a vampire that is.

"Um is everything ok with you?"

"Yep."

Emmett then looks to me and then looks around.

"Look Bella I want to tell you something."

I put my fork down and look to him.

"I'm not sure what I feel or how to react or what to do with all this."

I swallow and sip on my tea but nod.

"Ugh I mean. How do I say this?" He shakes his head.

"Bella I've spent two years basically alone. During those two years though of protecting you, seeing your life hang in the balance one too many times, getting to know you in ways I never thought I would, even experiencing some jealousy issues when you were dating that Jacob kid, the way it felt when you dumped him…" Emmett laughs nervously. "I can't hide it anymore I've tried and I can't even begin to tell you how many internal wars I've had about this. But I know I can't go another day without telling you I've feelings for you. I'm not sure what they all are but they are strong. About Rose, all I feel about her now is pain because she wouldn't stand by me and she never came back. You might not even feel the same way and if so nothing changes for you and I Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

My stomach flips and my heart feels as though it's to leap out of my chest. Emmett looks to me.

"Please say something."

I bite my lower lip in thought.

"Actually Emmett I've been fighting the same sort of feelings."

He leans back as if relaxing a bit.

"You're not just saying that now right?"

I softly laugh.

"No, in fact I wasn't even sure how to dress tonight." I admit.

"Well you look gorgeous you always do though."

I blush as he takes my hand across the table.

"If I do something stupid you tell me."

"That might keep me pretty busy…" I tease.

"HEY!" He breaks into a smile.

Once I'm done Emmett takes my hand and leads me back to the jeep.

"What would you like to see?" He says opening the door for me.

"I don't really care."

He shrugs.

"Me either guess we'll figure that out when we get there."

As he heads to the theater he turns to me.

"I hate to ask but feel I need to know. How do you feel about my brother still? Be honest you won't hurt me I know there's history I can't touch."

I sigh.

"Emmett I know he's your brother but if I'm being honest I've washed my hands of that. He hurt me and it's a kind of hurt I know I may one day forgive but I could never forget. I could never have those kind of feelings for Edward again especially after what he did to you as well."

Emmett nods and pulls into the theater.

Emmett and I decide on some sort of romantic comedy.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Ugh I'm still sloshy from dinner."

He laughs well you don't look it. Emmett puts his arm around my waist as he hands the guy the tickets and we go into the theater. A gitty sort of feeling comes over me as he continues to lead me to our seats. We sit down and he grabs my hand. I put my other hand to my mouth automatically feeling slightly dizzy… He lets out a nervous laugh.

"You felt that too?"

I'd never seen Emmett so nervous and it felt even odder that I was the reason. I think about how much of a knock out Rose was and can't even begin to imagine that I could make Emmett feel like this. Halfway through the movie I bravely lean into Emmett's shoulder and a certain comfort comes about. A comfort I'd never felt before like a meant to be type of thing. This right here just felt right and as though something had been missing all along until now. He puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head and I swore I was going to literally start floating.

On the drive back we're both quiet but smile to one another off and on. He pulls into my driveway.

"Can I walk you to your door or will Charlie come at me with a gun?"

"You're a vampire time to toughen up."

He smiles on this and nods.

Emmett walks me to the door and takes my hand.

"I had a great time Bella."

"Me too."

I see the black upon his eyes and remember that's the sign of needing to hunt.

"Catch a big grizzly for me."

"But of course…" He kisses my hand and I watch him drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Don't own anything) **R&R Please Thank You!**

"Need help?"

She jumps with the sponge still in hand.

"Jesus Emmett."

"Oops didn't mean to frighten you."

She laughs. I take the sponge from her hand.

"Let me do this." I say and start scrubbing her truck.

Her shorts and slight midriff were driving me mad. She bites down on her lower lip looking upon me.

"Something wrong?"

"Um nope." She turns with a blush.

"So'd you sleep well?"

"Actually yes I slept quite well."

I nod with a smile and soap down her hood. Bella picks up the hose and starts spraying the side I've finished washing. A gust of wind hits and my shirt is soaked along with part of my pants.

"Hey watch that."

Bella's eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry the wind…"

"Damn Emmett."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I look upon her mischievously.

"No Emmett!" She says backing up.

"Come here."

"I mean it Emmett you stay back!"

Her jaw drops as I bend down and manage to yank the hose from her.

"EMMETT!" She yells as I spray her.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"Am I now?"

I lean against her truck and fold my arms enjoying the view thoroughly as her shirt is soaked. Wrongly enough I find myself wishing it was white but sadly it wasn't. She reaches back down for the hose and I grab it just as she does and yank it just so and I pull her towards me. Bella giggles and I wrap my arms around her.

"That was all I wanted." I say but that was far from the truth I wanted much, much more. I look upon her eyes desiring a kiss.

However we both turn to Charlie clearing his throat.

"Dad!" Bella says and steps away from me as I drop my hands quickly.

Charlie shakes his head looking directly at me. I turn around and go back to washing the truck.

"I'm heading into work Bella. You know the rules." He says looking directly at me.

He leans into Bella before he leaves.

"You still got that pepper spray right?"

"Dad please it's just Emmett."  
"I'm just saying you never know…"

Once Charlie leaves I turn to Bella.

"Pepper spray huh?"

"Yep don't make me use it."

I pretend to be scared.

"Not that, anything but that."

Bella laughs and starts toweling down the truck.

"So you got plans today?"

"You mean besides pepper spraying vampires?"

"Yep I mean I can imagine how busy that must keep you."

"You've no idea."

"Hmmm, thought maybe we could hang out."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Well yes I suppose it is but I mean something besides washing your truck."

"Well we could wash your jeep next."

"What are you trying to say that my jeep is dirty?" No dirtier than my mind I currently think.

She shrugs.

"Well it is your jeep…" She hints.

"Point taken."

I start walking off.

"Where you going?"  
"Thought we were going to wash my jeep."

She laughs and follows.

I stop halfway to my cabin and turn to Bella. I pull her to me and wrap my arm around her.

"Emmett!" She gasps as I jump into a tree.

"I figured we wouldn't get interrupted up here."

I caress her cheek and lean against the tree with my free hand. I do something I've been wanting to for quite some time.

My lips lock with hers and I swore that time froze literally. I didn't want it to end as I come closer but carefully remembering she's still fragile. I never wanted anything or anyone so bad and yes that included Rose but I only realized it at this very moment. Bella had stirred up something in me something that made me think. Had I really even lived before now? I force myself to stop knowing if I don't I could take things much further or at least I would try to.

Bella looks to me and puts her hand her lips.

Bellapov

I'm utterly speechless as I look upon Emmett. I never knew such a kiss existed. My heart feels as though it could literally fly out of my chest. Not to mention other things I'm feeling and thinking. Who would have thought? Is what keeps popping in my mind over and over. Emmett Cullen? What truly amazed me is he didn't second guess himself or look afraid he just did it.

"Bells?"

I break out of it and smile.

"Um wow…" I say truly astonished and taken back.

Emmett grins.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"So if I wanted to do that again?"

"I wouldn't throw a fuss."

He laughs.

"I hold you to your word on that."

Emmett lays down in the tree and motions for me to lay against him.

"I could fall."

"I won't let you." He holds out his arms.

Carefully I make my way down and he puts his arms around me as I lean against him. He moves my hair away from my neck and gives me soft little kisses along my neck. I wondered to myself if this was painful to him thirst wise.

"Bella…" He whispers.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel guilty?"

I feared he was asking this because he did.

"Why do you?"

"Funny I thought I would… I really did but… Honestly this feels too right how can something that makes me this happy be wrong?"

I nod and close my eyes.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time Em and I think we both know that."

"I missed that by the way."

"What?"

"You calling me Em."

Emmettpov

I take notice her heart rate has slowed down and her breathing as well. I lean over and see her eyes are closed. I lean into her shoulder and breathe her in. It's funny really I use to catch a whiff of Bella back when we first met her and it drove me into a thirst that rather alarmed me so I would constantly hold my breath. But now I breathe her in and it's a simple reminder this is the one I'm meant to protect and now as she lays here in my arms her scent is also a reminder of where I'm meant to be. I know now that Bella and I were always meant to be we both just never knew it.

It's getting dark and I knew Charlie will be wondering where she is soon. I lift her up and take her home.

"We never washed your jeep."

She says tiredly as I place her down by her door.

"Honestly I had already washed it. I just wanted to steal a kiss and needed an excuse."

"You're horrible."

"Am I now?"

She smiles and wraps a hand around my neck.

"Goodnight." She says and kisses my lips.

"Goodnight."

Bellapov

"Wait I thought you said you two weren't dating."

Emmett shrugs.

"Well we weren't but well things just kind of happened."

"Oh wow well um okay."

Angela elbows Jessica.

"What she like totally switched brothers or something it's…"

"It's what?" I say looking her directly in the eyes.

"Well it's…"

Emmett tilts his head her way.

"Look Jess I don't usually say much about you're judgmental ways but you need to get over yourself." She and Angela looked to me as if surprised by my words.

I take my tray and rise.

Emmett sighs and follows me out. I lean against the wall of the cafeteria.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine she just gets on my nerves sometimes."

Emmett laughs.

"I never did like her if I'm being honest."

"Emmett." I try to scold but it turns out to be a laugh.

He smiles and kisses my forehead. The bell rings and he walks me to class.

"So would you kill me if I asked you to prom?"

I laugh on this.

"Can I?"

"You can try."

"Ask away…"

"Bells can I take you to prom? Seeing as how this is your senior year and all and it's almost over… and.."

"Ok you can stop with the guilt stuff I get it."

I stop for a moment in thought.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman, wear a tux and all and I'll even get you a corsage."

"Well damn that confirms my answer."

He looks to me confused.

"I was hoping we could cause havoc and make it a prom no one forgot."

"Oh we can still do that just because I'm wearing a tux doesn't mean I can't cause destruction and fear."

"Awesome then it's a date."

"Does it feel weird?"

"What?"

"You know this being your last year and all."

I shrug.

"I really haven't thought about it."

"You have any plans, you know after?"

"Ugh honesty Em I don't think much about those things. Which drives Charlie mad but I don't plan that much ahead."

Emmett nods and seems to be in thought.

"Something on your mind?"

He shrugs.

"Nothing we can't discuss later." He says as we enter class.

"Hey…" I turn towards Jessica.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean…"  
"It's ok Jess. Truth is I didn't react to great myself. I just felt protective was all."

She smiles.

"I meant no disrespect Bella. Honest."

I smile back on this.

Meanwhile what Emmett was asking me keeps popping in my head. I knew there wasn't much time school was nearly out one more month was it and after prom, well graduation that was it. I begin to wonder what he would think if I just said wherever you go I'll go type of thing? Because that was how I felt now. I'd no certain plans. I know I should be thinking of college and I have off and on but nothing just really screams at me. I know very irresponsible… I look upon Jessica and Angela hell even Mike they all have their lives already mapped out. Jessica for sure I could imagine she already has an entire life map planned out for her.

For some reason though through thinking all of this I turn to Emmett with a smile. Because I realize that for once someone is in the same shoes as me. He too had no real plans and didn't have a clue what he was going to do. Was that why he was asking me?

He winks at me as he pretends to scribble down some notes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Don't own anything Le sigh)** Warning: as relationship progresses so do other things… future slight lems may take place… I don't go overboard but to the point. None in this chapter but felt I needed to get that out for future chapters. All my stories are always rated Mature for language, violence and sexual situations. Read at your own risk and also for future chapters keep in mind it's just a story and doesn't actually betray all characters to heart as Stephanie Meyer (Who's brilliant btw) intended. This is simply my idea and story. Thank you and R&R please. **

"I better go hunt Bells."

Emmett whispers sliding out from underneath me. I tiredly nod. I feel him peck me on the cheek and feel the gust of wind as he exits my window but shuts it like always. I lean into the pillow taking in his scent and fall into a deeper sleep.

"Em?" I say feeling a cold breeze and I rise up and see my window is open and the curtain is flapping in the breeze.

I look around the room but don't see him. I get up and go to my window and look out wondering if he's outside somewhere but still I see nothing.

"That's odd he always closes the window." I say and close it.

I look around once more but decide he simply forgot and lay back down.

"You getting ready for prom this weekend?"

He asks as I get in the jeep.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well try not to sound too excited."

"I won't." I say trying to look mad but fail.

He nudges my arm.

"How'd you sleep Bells?"

"Good actually but you forgot to close the window."

He looks to me confused.

"I closed it. In fact I'm pretty sure I did."

"Maybe I did it who knows. It's no biggie."

Emmett looks towards the house.

"Calm down Em there's no one after me. Hell you've already taken them all out. It's an honest mistake one of us made."

Emmett sighs and drives on to school. He parks and I lean into his shoulder until the bell rings.

I rise up and see he still looks distracted.

"Em?"

He winks and kisses me.

"Let's get to class."

Emmett seems to be in stealth mode the entire school day. I find myself wishing I hadn't said anything about the window. He worries too much. I hated making him worry. Once lunch time is around I pull him under the bleachers on the football field.

"Everything's ok you know that right?"  
He nods and puts his arms around me. I lean into his chest.

"I'm sorry just hard to turn off that mindset sometimes that's all."

Emmett looks around and gets that mischievous grin.

"So…" He pulls me in closer.

"Looks like there's no one around."

He pins me against the fence kissing me and running his hand along my waist and rear. He pulls back after too long.  
"I better stop." He says and I see his eyes are black.

"Thirst?"

He laughs nervously.

"Uh you could say but it's not the kind of thirst you're thinking…"

"Oh!" I blush.

"Um yeah…"

Emmettpov

Yeah I wanted to rip her clothes off and have my way with her was what the problem was. But I doubt she'd like to hear that but then who knows. Bella surprises me sometimes. I'd a feeling that Bella was a little vixen and no one knew it. There was one thing Bella didn't know or maybe she did but just never voiced it. But we vampires can sense and smell arousal Bella has been aroused plenty of times making the whole be a gentlemen part for me a little too overwhelming at times. One of those times in fact was right now. She was practically dripping wet and it was beyond maddening. But if there was one thing vampire or not I always respected women and I'd never take advantage of her. That time would come eventually and I knew when it did I'd have to take extra precaution and care with her. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt her in anyway. In fact there was one more thing that had been bothering and I'd been dying to say for a few weeks now.

"Hey Bells."

She turns to me smiling.

"I love you."

I hear her heart rate skyrocket and this makes me smile vainly. Her mouth rather drops open as she holds her bag looking upon me.

She swallows.

"I love you too." But I notice her bottom lip quivering still she smiles.

I pull her towards me knowing she's about to break.

"Hey don't cry I can take my clothes off..."

"Shut up." She half giggles and hits my arm.

"Ok fine you can then."

"Nice try…"

"Worth a shot." I shrug.

Bellapov

I sit in class stunned and feeling like I'm on a cloud. In fact this doesn't even seem real. I catch myself looking to Emmett off and on. The way he said it and that was the first time he'd ever said that even now I have to fight the silly girlie tears. Ugh stupid emotions stupid, stupid.

"Hey have you got a dress yet?" Angela whispers.

I look to her wide eyed realizing that no I in fact haven't even begun to think of prom dresses and it's in 3 days now. Crap…

"Um nope."

"Me either want to come with me to Seattle today and we could help each other out? Jessica already got one naturally probably like months ago to."

I laugh on this figuring she was dead on.

"I'd like that maybe we could grab a bite to eat or something." Plus that could give poor Emmett a breather.

Once the bell rings Emmett and I get in the jeep as he takes me home.

"Will you let me give you money for the dress and dinner tonight?"

"No Em."

"Come on Bells please just let me do this. I have money I don't even know what to do with just let me pay for you to have a good outing with Angela and get whatever dress your heart desires."

"Em I can't do that."

"You're a pain you know that."

I laugh on this but see he really looks hurt.

"Em you know I mean nothing by it… It just feels wrong."

"Why Bells?"

I shrug.

"It shouldn't feel wrong I'm offering I want to do this."

"Em baby I just don't want to be one of those girls."

"What girls?"

"The kind that uses men like that."  
Emmett laughs a hardy laugh.  
"Oh Bells hun you're the furthest thing from a gold digger."

Emmett parks in front of my house and takes out his wallet.

"What the hell this is like 200 dollars!"

He shrugs.

"Do you know how expensive things are nowadays?"

"Do you? You old man you?"  
"Watch it wiper snapper. Seriously take the money I don't want a dime of it back. I want my girl to go out and have fun get a sexy dress or maybe a two piece or something."

I blush and hit him.

"You're going to break your hand if you keep doing that."

"Fine but this isn't going to be a reoccurring thing Em this just isn't me."

"I know and thank you."

I sigh.

"Hey no guilt I mean it go have fun on me."

"Ugh I hate them all." Angela says staring into the mirror.

"I don't know I liked the black and lavender ones on you."

"You should get the blue or black." Angela says.

I think of Emmett and lean more towards the black.

"Yeah I think I'm getting the black one."

"Cool then since you're getting black I'll get the lavender."

"Done deal." I shrug but seriously hated this.

Not the being with Angela and going out just the whole shopping thing ugh. I was glad that part was over. I grab the dress I'm going to buy and do a double take out the store window. I sigh in relief knowing I was just seeing things as they're no longer there.

"Hey you ok?"

"You looked as if you saw a ghost?"

"For a moment I thought I had." I swallow on this thought and know it's nothing as there's no one there now.

"You sure you're ok you're kind of shaky."

"I'm fine just nerves I think."

Angela and I have a nice dinner and good talk before we part ways and head home.

"You girls have fun?" Charlie asks as I enter the door.

"Yeah dad we did actually."

"Wait is that a prom dress?"

I nod.

"You? You're going to prom?"

"Um yeah… I guess."

Charlie laughs and shakes his head.

"You never seize to amaze me Bella. Anyways I got an early start in the morning. Goodnight hun."

"Goodnight dad."

I enter my room and see a pink rose on the bed. I gasp as it all comes together. The fresh lilies on my mother's grave and the flowers on my bed…

"Em?" Had he been doing that the whole time. I thought it was my dad.

I start feeling all emotional again and pick up the rose. I hear a tap at the window and see Emmett. I wave him inside.

"Em were you the one leaving the flowers all this time?"

"Is that ok?"

I nod teary eyed.

"The lilies too?"

He nods.

"Em…"

"Hey…" He sits next to me on the bed and puts his arm around me.

"That's like the sweetest thing ever. I can't believe you thought to put lilies on my mother's grave. You don't know how much that means to me." I lose all composure embarrassingly.

"The way I see it she made you it's the least I can do."

Emmett holds me till I fall asleep. I hear him whisper goodnight before he leaves.

"Night Em." I say tiredly.

Once again that feeling comes over me as I rise in the middle of the night. My hair stands on end and I search the room. But the window is closed so I lay back down. I sigh knowing I'm being ridiculous. I lay there for a few more moments and eventually sleep finds me again.

Emmettpov

I park outside her house feeling rather anxious. I check myself over in the rearview mirror. I've never felt more human than I do now. Bella makes me feel that way and tonight especially as I walk up to her door.

Charlie answers the door and gives me the look. He clears his throat and looks up stairs.

"Bella."

Bella comes down the stairs and I feel like I've died all over again.

"Damn Bella." I say forgetting her father was there momentarily.

She blushes.

"Watch your tongue boy."

Charlie warns and I swallow.

"Dad." Bella says shaking her head.

"Sorry sir."

"Just ignore him Em." She says wrapping her arm around mine.

"I want you back by curfew!"

"I know dad."

I open the jeep door for Bella.

"You own that dress now right?"

She nods.

"Thank God!" I practically purr.

She blushes but runs her hand along my chest.

"Very sexy Em."

"I do try."

"I seriously doubt you ever have to try."

Now if I were human I'd have blushed.

"Well thank you Bells."

I pull into the gym parking lot. I get out then walk around and open the door. She takes my arm and we head towards the building.

"Wait…" I pull her towards me kissing her.

"I wanted to do that when I first saw you in that dress but figured your dad wouldn't be too keen on the idea."

"Probably not." She grins but keeps running her hands along my chest which I love.

"Now let's go cause havoc."

"Well of course."

Bellapov

I'm not one for prom or the whole big celebration idea. But I am a stickler for doing nothing but leaning into Emmett's chest feeling his hands around me and pretending as though we're the only two that exist.

"So am I doing this right?"

"This is perfect Em."

He kisses the top of my head.

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

Once prom ends we say goodbye to our friends and Emmett takes me home.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

"Em…" I turn away knowing that's not quite true. I'm very ordinary in comparison to Emmett that is very true.

"Now you stop that. I always noticed that about you. You've always been beautiful yet you've so much self-doubt it was always written all over your face. I just never understood why."

"You noticed?"

"Yeah, just certain instances I'd look over and it was clear as day to me. I hate to say it but it was more pronounced when you were with my brother."

I sigh not sure what to say about that.

"Well I for one could stare at you all day."

I think back to when he was with Rose and picture her face if she ever once thought he looked at me that way. Then I picture myself with no face because that's exactly what would have taken place. I laugh slightly on this.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

I shrug.

"Nothing really." I wasn't about to reiterate that thought.

"I know it's not your thing Bells but thank you for letting me take you to prom."

"Actually thank you for asking. I surprisingly had a great time and hey I only stepped on your toes a 100 times instead of 101!" I truly was surprised that I enjoyed prom as much as I did. But I imagined it was just because it was Emmett and that made things more bearable.

He laughs.

"You can step on my toes anytime you want. Now you go get some sleep."

"Love you Em."

"Love you too Bells."

He pecks me on the lips and runs his fingers through my hair.

"So how was it kiddo?"

"It was really nice actually dad."

"You enjoyed prom?"

I nod.

"Well that's cool then I guess. So was he nice to you?"

"Dad Emmett's not one you ever have to worry about I can promise you that."

"You thought that about that Edward kid and remember what he…"

"DAD! OMG just don't do this ok don't ruin this for me!"

Charlie sighs and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that was out of line. Even your old man makes stupid mistakes. I'd no right to bring that up Bella." He sighs again.

"It's ok it's just not something I want to think about besides it was 2 years ago now. That and well Emmett's not Edward."

"Can I ask what this guy thinks about what his brother did to you?"

"To be honest dad I think it kills Emmett at times more than it does me if you can believe that." I say and head to my room.  
"Maybe he's not so bad then after all." I hear my dad mutter.

"Well prom's over and now we graduate next week." Jessica says as Emmett pulls me into his lap.

"Seems so fast doesn't it." Angela adds.

I shrug.

"I suppose so yeah."

"So what are you two's plans? You know for after you graduate?"

Emmett and I look to one another.

"Surely you two have discussed something…" Jessica says looking directly at me.

"We're both not the type to really plan things out. We just see what happens."

"Ugh. How can you stand that?"

"Because it doesn't matter as long as we're together."

I turn to Emmett amazed by his answer. He nods and pats my thigh.

Graduation day:

"GRRRR." He growls out as he's on top of me.

I can't help but to laugh.

He kisses me once more and rubs against me.

"Damn I really should go but honestly don't want to." He says running his hand along my waist.

I put my arms tighter around him.

"You're killing me you know that?" He mutters and I simply nod.

"We graduate in two hours Bells."

"Yeah hmmm."

He laughs shaking his head.

He forces himself to roll over and looks to the ceiling.

"I'll see you at graduation evil girl." He says leaping out of my window.

Emmettpov

If I were human I'd have to take the coldest shower known to man. I decide a hunt maybe best to curve part of the appetite but honestly hunting was truly the last thing I wanted to do right now. I wondered if a vampire could die from pure lust? At times it felt as though I would nothing like walking around with a permanent hard-on but hell the make out sessions were worth it. We both wanted it I knew that but I never go any further out of fear alone. I've mapped it out a million times in my head but I honestly keep chickening out. I could just imagine if I broke her pelvis or something I mean I really don't know how it all works with a human and a vampire. Is it possible? What would I do if I hurt her? What does she think about all this? I mean hell it's no secret she feels the same I sense and feel everything coming off her. But was she just as concerned as I was? I trust myself not to hurt her in every other way but I don't know how to go about sex. I suppose it's just one of those things we figure out soon enough but then I've the other selfish thought. The one I dare not bring up and feel like an ass every time I even think about it. But I often fantasize about turning her and making her my mate. Completely selfish I know she's got her whole life ahead of her… Yet I remember when she wanted to be one of us. I wasn't sure if she'd changed her mind about all of that or if it was different with me. Was it just because it was Edward or could she ever feel that way about me? Would there ever be a time Bella would want that with me? For now though it didn't matter. I was thankful for what I had with Bella and I would gladly take whatever I could get even if we never had sex or if she never wanted to be a vampire. I could understand actually if Edward killed that part of her. Could I blame her if so? She might not ever see it the same way again.

Though the thought scared me a bit I knew I wasn't going anywhere. That's one thing I never understood about my brother and never will. I couldn't imagine taking one look at Bella her begging me to stay and turning my back on her. I knew I could never in a million years do that to her. Not only because I couldn't stand to hurt her but because leaving her would absolutely kill me and I would feel as though I'd never be me without her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Don't own anything just wish I did) **R&R please thank you (Slight lem)**

"Isabella Marie Swan."

I look to Emmett wide eyed as he hoot and hollers out real loud.

"Stop." I mouth blushing as I grab my diploma.

It doesn't help that my dad is practically tripping over everyone trying to get pictures. I look out in the crowd though and do wish my mother was here. She would have loved to see me prom night as well. I swallow back the pain and miss her so much. Emmett waves at me as he's sitting with all the ABC names he'd already got his. I wondered how many high school diplomas this made for him now. I shake my head in thought ugh.

The rest of the class gets called up and takes their diploma's. I see the nervousness in Jessica's eyes as she's about to rise and give the valedictorian speech. I pat her on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine."

She nods nervously. Angela and I smile to one another as we watch Jessica walk up to the stage. I was actually quite impressed by her speech in fact everyone was. It wasn't nowhere near long and drawn out like I assumed it would be. Once it's over Emmett makes his way over and picks me up twirling me around.

"Congrats Bells."

"You too." He laughs and winks.

"Yep hope I never have to do that again." He hints with a tease.

"Hey girlie."

I turn and see Jake next to Charlie.

"Jake!" I reach over and give him a hug.

"Oh yeah Jake Emmett, Emmett Jake."

"So is he…" Jake says lifting a brow.

"Yes."  
"Ah."

Emmett respectfully holds out his hand for Jake to shake. Jake accepts and pats me on the back. I had to see proof you made it out of high school he teases.

"Well here it is." I tease right back waving the diploma around.

"Well congrats and you look good Bella, hadn't seen you in sometime try not to be too much of a stranger. The guys ask about you all the time."

I nod as Billy waves me over and hands me a card.

"Just a little something from the boy and I."

"Aw well thank you both of you."

"Ok all of you. You've hogged her enough." My dad says and puts his arm around me.

"Congrats kiddo I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

He also hands me an envelope.

"Dad you know how I feel about these things."

"I know but this is something that your mother and I had planned together as a present."

I nod and feel that pang of emptiness again that she isn't here.

"Thanks dad."  
He clears his throat.

"Well I'll let you two go I'm sure you got some sort of party to go to now or something."

"We'll catch you later Bella."

"Nice meeting you Jake." Emmett calls as they walk away.

Jake turns and nods.

"Well aren't you the perfect gentlemen?"

"Yes mam." Emmett says and takes my hand.

"So what would you like to do?"

I shrug and look around.

"Ya'll could come to my place. We're having a party…" Mike offers.

Emmett smiles.

"That could be fun…"

"I don't know Emmett…" I think about the fact that there could be underage drinking and the fact that my father is a cop.

"Relax Bella no drinking you honestly think I'd invite the cop's daughter if there was going to be?"

Emmett laughs.

"Fine I guess we could make an appearance."

"Cool. See ya'll there."

We mingle a bit longer with teachers and other students before we head to Emmett's jeep.

I take off my robe and toss it inside.

"HOLY HELL!" Emmett says making me jump at first.

"What?"

"I don't know if I can let you go out in that dress."

"Oh well maybe I should just take it off." I taunt.

"Mercy…" He says and leans against the jeep as if for support.

"So when'd you get that dress?"

"The day I got the prom dress. I'd enough left to get this one."

Emmettpov

I can't help but to run my filthy hands all over her as I stare upon her in the white little skin tight number. This dress makes me think about very bad things I want to do to her.

"Em you ok?"

"Yep. Perfect." I say but literally dying.

I close my eyes and swallow it all back and force my hands away. I honestly don't know how I'm going to make it through this party with her looking like that. At least not in a way that doesn't make Charlie want to hunt me down and put every bullet he owns into me. Worth it I think as I continue to look upon her off and on, on the drive there. She leans into me and I wrap my arm around her.

"Em…?"

I turn to her and she has a nervous look about her.

"What is it Bells?"

She bites her bottom lip and her hand begins to shake a little bit.

"What if I said I didn't want to go to the party?"

"Then we wouldn't go Bells hun no biggie."

"What if I wanted to go somewhere else?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Your cabin."

I swallow on this and nearly slam on the brakes.

"Oh really and um what would we do?" I ask feeling stupid for even asking.

She shrugs and her entire face becomes flushed.

Meanwhile a million things are coming and going like a factory in my head. I park outside Mike's house. And grip the wheel in thought.

I clear my throat and start the jeep back up and pull back out and head to the cabin. We sit out in the jeep for a bit staring at the cabin. The both of us nervous as hell… Finally I man up and open the door than walk around and open hers. I lead her inside and shut and lock the door behind us. I lean against the kitchen counter looking upon her, the both of us smiling off and on and in total silence.

Bellapov

I've never been so nervous in my life yet I've never been so sure of anything either.

"Bella you should know that I don't really know how this works. I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you and I want you to be with me. If I hurt you at any given time you tell me."

I nod as my knees tremble and my heart races.

"Shit Bells… I'm sorry… I don't mean I don't want to do this believe me I do so damn much but…"

I walk up to him and run a hand along him.

"You won't hurt me Em. I know that."

"Bella…"

I kiss his lips and run my hands along his chest.

"Mmmm." He leans into me then picks me up as I wrap my legs around him.

I can feel his excitement and it only eggs me on as I move my hips about along him.

"God I've never wanted something so damn much." He mutters as if out of breath.

I swallow my nerves jumping everywhere. He looks upon me in such a way and I know I'm already soaked from that look alone. Emmett lays me down on his bed. Which I thought was funny since he never sleeps. Slowly, he undoes my dress and slides it off me. He takes off his shirt and throws it to the floor. This automatically makes me want to hump the freaking air practically as he stands before me shirtless, instantly looking as though a beautiful god.

Emmett uses one hand to unclasp my bra and the other to take off his pants. He braces himself on the bedpost looking to my breast. He takes one hand and gently runs it over them.

"Beautiful." He says and I close my eyes in surrender as I feel his tongue about them.

He continues this as I feel him pulling my panties down.

"Em…" I say feeling out of control and like everything in me was screaming.

He looks up to me smiling.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Bella. Look at you."

He runs his hands along each part of my body.

"How does someone like me deserve someone like you?" He says.

"It's the other way around Em…"

"Never…" He hisses and his lips crash into mine.

I feel his chest about me and my breast pressed against him. I want him so badly.

"Remember what I said please…"

I nod.

He starts off running his hands along me taunting me with each playful stroke.

"Damn… very wet." He smiles and raises his brows.

Emmett positions himself over me and looks upon me.

"You ready?"  
I nod and bite my lower lip. I feel him enter gently and slowly. He glides back and forth slightly going deeper with each return. I brace myself as I feel it coming and I know he feels it to as he puts his hands to the bedpost and does one simple thrust and waits. I wince at first and take it all in.

"You ok?"  
I smile and he kisses me as he starts to move around again. The pain is still there momentarily but before long becomes pleasurable. He checks on me back and forth moving steadily.

"It's ok…" I say and wrap my arms around him letting him know he can go faster now.

"You feel so good." He moans out as the pace gets faster.

Something animalistic comes over me as I lick and kiss along his neck. The bedpost snaps at that point and he looks to me nervously pausing.

I softly giggle.

"Keep going."

"Thank God." He says shaking his head and returns with a kiss that sends us both over edge.

Emmett moans out in a thrusting finish and my legs quiver as he slowly pulls out. He checks me over as if making sure I'm still in one peace. I smile at this and run my hands along him.

"So you're ok?"

"Perfect."

"Good because everything on this side of the cabin is now destroyed."

He says as we look around and laugh. He rolls over and places me over his chest.  
"For once I think I'm speechless Bells."

I laugh into his chest.

"Same here."

I awake in my bed and turn I see the pink rose on my nightstand and letter.

_Bells,_

_ Didn't want to wake you… Brought you home before Charlie sent out the dogs… Thank you for a perfect night and for letting me be in your life. See you tomorrow_

_ Love,_

_ Your Em_

I jump awake yet again only I turn and see that the letter Em wrote me is now crumpled up and the rose is destroyed. I start to shake all over. I remember my dad is working overnight. My heart races and I cover my mouth in a panic. I hurry and grab a robe. I run outside and head towards Emmett's cabin fast as I can. Now I know for certain it's not merely my imagination.

I trip naturally and feel a thorn slide into my palm.

"Fuck!" I yell.

"BELLS?" I turn and see Emmett hoping down from a tree.

"Emmett! Someone's been in the house! Someone!"

His eyes widen and he looks back.

"Stay close." He says as I hold on to his arm and we cautiously make our way there.

"Is your father home?"

"No he's at work."

"Good."

Emmett puts his arm around me as we enter the house.

"They were in my room."

He sighs shaking his head.

"Did you see them?"

"No but Emmett the letter and rose they were crumbled up and the window was open again!"

We make our way upstairs and as soon as he opens my door he turns to me.

"You've got to be kidding."

"What? What is it?!"

"I know that scent."

"Damn it Emmett who is it?"

"Your dreaded ex."

I look to him confused.

"My brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(I don't own anything) **R&R please thank you**

Emmettpov

She stumbles back a bit looking pale even for her and shaky.

"How'd I not recognize it myself?"

"Guess it's been too long?"

"I suppose…"

Then she gives me a certain look.

"Em baby I think I messed up and big time."

I tilt my head in wonder and take notice of the thorn in her palm. Gently I work to remove it and clean off the drop of blood with my shirt. Then kiss the wound.

"How could you mess up Bells?"

"I thought I saw him the other day when I was buying that prom dress. But I thought it was my imagination."

"Saw him where?"

"Through the window at the store, he was there one second then gone."

I close my eyes in thought.

"And the window not too long ago when we thought it was one of us? Shit Bells how long has he been trailing you?"

I stop talking as the poor girl is shaking all over.  
"I should have been keeping a better eye out. I wanted to give you your privacy and I put you in danger."

"Wait you think I'm in danger? You think Edward could hurt me?"

The way the letter was crumpled and the rose was a good indication that my brother was pissed. But I didn't want to worry her and I honestly didn't see him hurting her but I did see him wanting me dead now. Which is fine but if he touches one hair on her head brother or not he's six feet under.

"I'm staying with you tonight. Hell to be honest until I see what the hell he wants I'm not leaving your side." But I feared I already knew what he wanted. He'd come back for Bella. I think on this and look to her. Well he can't have her I think as I hold her close and continue to keep a sharp eye out.

I hear Charlie come home and tuck Bella in. I make my way in the tree not far from her house. I will go back to being her full time guardian the way I should've been doing the entire time whether we're together or not. I'm so pissed at myself I wish I could kick my own ass. If there was one thing though and one thing I knew for sure without a shadow of a doubt is that Bella loved me I did not concern myself with worry that she would rather be with Edward but I did concern myself with him trying to guilt her into going back to him.

After a few more hours Bella comes out and I can see she's looking for me.

"Hey…" I say dropping down.

She still looks pretty shaken up and her eyes are swollen with lack of sleep. She tossed and turned all night in my arms. Bitterly all I keep thinking is hasn't he caused her enough pain? What the hell did he think he was doing?

"I don't smell anything." I hint so she'll calm down a bit.

She sighs in relief and instantly wraps herself around me.

"It'll be ok." I say hoping I was right.

"Let's go for a walk."

After a few moments she stops and turns to me.

"Em what if he came back for you? What if he wanted to make amends?"

I shake my head on her wishful thinking.

"Bella hun he didn't come back for me. That's loud and clear."

Bella backs up against a tree and slides down sitting against it. I look around first then sit next to her. I lean over and kiss her lips. I wasn't about to stop touching her or being myself around her. If anything that was the last thing she needed. That would only make us both feel worse. I felt no shame in my feelings for Bella not anymore he had his chance he turned his back. I did not and will not. I will give her my 110 percent always.

"I love you." I say and she leans into me.

"I love you too Em Bear." She says and crawls into my lap leaning against my chest proving to me she feels the same.

"Em Bear huh?"

"Yes you're my Em Bear. Vicious when you need to be but cuddly when I want."

Damn… I think and realize that just made me love her even more.  
"Well I'm honored to be your Em Bear."

I think about last night and find myself kissing along her neck and running my hands along her. She smiles and reaches up wrapping an arm around my neck.  
"I'll have to buy a new bed…"

"Poor you…"

"I know it's terrible."

She laughs making me feel somewhat better that even through this I can still make her laugh.

My also find myself throbbing against her. I put my hands down her shirt and feel around as she arches her back against me. If I had my way I'd be locked up with Bella Swan on a private island where she's not allowed to wear a stitch of clothing and we spend all day… well to be frank fucking. Something tells me she wouldn't argue this as she moans out against me.

"Damn you're making me all kinds of frisky." I mutter in her ear wanting to take her right here right now.

I lay her down and crawl over her kissing her and running my hands along every part of her. I freeze as a gust of wind passes and I pick up the scent. I immediately look to Bella. "Don't move." Is all I can say before I'm picked up and tossed into a tree. Bella shrieks.

He stares upon me his eyes wild and full of hate. I shake my head knowing he's already in my mind and knows everything. He sneers and looks back to Bella as she's got her mouth covered and is scooting back against a tree. Edward looks back to me.

"What have you done?!" He shouts.

"What do you want Edward?"

He turns his back to me and heads towards Bella. He just made a huge mistake… Edward reaches for her and I appear before him and grab him by the throat.

"You won't touch her."

He looks to me wide eyed.

"I'm not fucking around!" I squeeze.

I look to Bella and see can barely catch her breath she's totally freaking out which only further angers me as I look upon Edward.

"What do you want?" I hiss and drop him where we stand.

He shakes his head.

"Why her!" He snaps.

"Why Bella?"

"It just happened bro nothing can be done about it now. You had plenty of time you chose to stay away for freaking 2 years now all a sudden you come back? You actually think you have some sort of rights to her? You actually think she'd even want you? So what Alice had a vision? Is that what this is? You saw Bella and I together and you just couldn't stand it could you!?"

I hear Bella whimper out and she rises looking confused on what to do.

"Stay put Bells hun." I may be angry but by no means want to take it out on her.

She nods but shakes.

"Bella…" Edward says and turns back towards her.

She shakes her head wide eyed.

"Come here." He says and my knuckles pop.

"Em…" Is all she has to say and I rush to her side.

Edward shakes his head and honestly looks broken but he made his choice. This was the path he chose.

"Bella baby…" He says and I want to puke at the nerve he has.

"Please… Just talk to me. Can't we just talk about this Bella?"

I wanted to beat him to a pulp but I knew I needed to give Bella the choice. But that also wasn't going to stop me from watching every move he made and if he touches her that's it.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That can't be true."

She shrugs and leans into me.

"Try reading my mind for once." She says and turns away from him.

"Bella!" He says urgently and sure enough makes the mistake of grabbing her wrist.

I slam him into the earth and punch him in the face. He hisses out and uses his legs to shove me off him.

"PLEASE!" Bella screams desperately.

I've no time to react to her cries as he drives me through the woods. I put my feet out they dig into the ground as I balance and eventually they plant and my body comes to a stop.

"STOP IT EDWARD!" She yells behind tears.

He drops his hands and turns slowly he starts towards her.

"Edward I'm warning you." I say and he keeps going.

"Bella please just hear me out. Let's talk just you and I. Tell Emmett you want to be alone just you and I."

"Why?" She says looking honestly confused.

"Think it's time you left. Go back where you came from."

"Not without Bella!"

"You're an idiot!"

"What was this Emmett did you have your eyes on her all this time? Had you lusted for her when she was mine?! Was that why you were so gun hole about staying? You wanted her for yourself? You were even willing to give up on Rose so you could have Bella to your own?"

"Watch what you say you're looking mighty senseless."

I purposely think of the two years I spent alone watching over her and all the times Bella's life was in danger. How I was the one that took care of her how she didn't even know about it during those times. I wanted to make him feel stupid and choke on his own words. He shakes his head and stumbles back. I cruelly even think about the time I asked her how she felt about him. He swallows and looks to Bella.

"Washed your hands of me?"

"Yes Edward just the way you did of me." She says looking him in the eyes.

He grabs at his chest and laughs.

"You've no idea Bella. You've no idea what I went through."

"Don't you even try that shit on her! What you went through? YOU PRICK! How can you say that shit to her?! What YOU WENT THROUGH!" I grab him by the collar and think about every single time I watched her break down. About the very day he left her and how I moved her so the wolves would find her, about Renee' dying and everything else in-between.

"What you went through…" I mutter and throw him down.

"I can't believe you're my brother…" I say and take Bella's hand and begin walking off.

"I'm not giving up on you Bella." He calls out.

"Please don't." Bella says as I start to turn back around ready to kill him.

"Just don't Em. Let's just go. Leave him alone the way he left us." She says with certain coldness about her one I've never detected from Bella before but one I ironically understood and didn't question.

Bella calls her father so he won't worry but spends the rest of the day with me at the cabin.

I find myself watching each window and the door expecting anything any moment. Bella's heart hasn't stopped racing and she's on edge at each little noise.

"Let's go."

"Go?"

"Yep."  
"Go where?"

I think of something and look to the bed.

"Well I do need a new bed. Let's go get one."

"But…"

I sigh shaking my head.

"I dare him, and he won't expose himself in public I know that much."

I drive into town in hawk mode and pull into a furniture store. We step inside and she leans into my arm and we begin to look around. Mainly I just wanted to get her mind off everything.

"Can I help you?" A woman that looks to be in her early 40's comes up to us and asks.

"UM yeah we need a bed."

Bella blushes and buries her face into my shoulder. I laugh at this the woman smiles and nods.

"Well follow me I'm sure I can find you something."

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes perhaps something durable? Metal even?"

"I believe I have just the bed."

She walks us to a copper looking metal framed bed. I lean into Bella and whisper.

"We can still use handcuffs with this one."

She elbows me but laughs.

"Well what do you think?" The woman asks.

I shrug and look to Bella.

"What do you think Bells?"  
"It's your bed Em you pick."

"I want you to pick."

Bella gets a mischief look about her and points to a pink metal day bed with a heart shaped post.

"Very well we'll take it."

"Emmett…" She laughs.

"What? I told you to pick what you wanted."

The woman looks to us both with anticipation.

"So that one?" The woman says confused.

"Ugh…" Bella says and starts looking around.

"Fine how about that one?"

I look and see she's pointing to a black metal post bed that I actually don't find too bad. It's got a bit of a medieval look to it. I run my hands along it making sure it feels sturdy.

"Cool you really want it?"

"Sure."

"Think you got yourself a sell." I say to the woman and she smiles.

I follow the woman over to get started on the paperwork and delivery date. Bella continues to look around. There was a cool sort of comfort about looking at furniture with Bella normally this sort of crap bores me to no end but with Bella it was rather fun essentially. In fact I find myself thinking maybe I should get some more stuff for the cabin. I never thought much on it considering I live there alone and am a vampire but if Bella's going to be over more maybe I should invest a bit more into it so she feels more at home. I keep in mind even to get a fridge and put something's in it she may like to eat or drink. But as I think on this it occurs to me as well. What if Bella doesn't wish to stay in Forks? I begin to realize now that she's graduated we really did need to talk about what she wanted to do. I didn't care I just hoped she'd let me tag along. Heck I'd even go to college with her if that's what she wanted.

Once I'm done I take Bella's hand and head out of the store.  
"It'll be delivered tomorrow morning."

"Cool." Bella said and I heard her tummy rumble.

"Hungry Bells?"

"A little."  
"You got to tell me these things… Vampire remember?"

She smiles but I can see her mind is still here and there. Not that I blamed her it was a lot to take in. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know maybe I should get home to Charlie he's not ate either and I usually try to fix some dinner around this time for him."

"It's whatever you wish."

However, I wished at this point I could read her mind and that's when she turns to me.

"Em?"

I look to her.

"Do you think you may resent me one day?"

My jaw drops as I never expected that to come from her lips.

"How in the world Bells baby would you come up with that?"

"Look at what I've done to you…"

I was furious now and shook my head clinching my jaw.

"Jesus Bella."

She lowers her head looking to the ground.

"What you've done? I don't get you I'm afraid… I'm happy Bella. Can't you see that?"

She smiles nodding her head.

"Yes I do but I meant about your family. About what you could have had…"

"You are my family you are what I have. There is no could have. I didn't walk out on them neither did you… Do you not see that they did this to you as much as they did to me? You're so concerned about me and my feelings you don't consider what they've done to you. There's not an ounce of resentment and there never could be. Now no more talk of that. You wouldn't even think like that if it freaking Edward hadn't come back and on his high horse."

"You used to be so close." She says sadly.

I pick her up and place her on the hood of my jeep.

"Please. Please stop that. You can't feel guilt on this you mustn't none of this is your fault. NONE OF THIS!" I shake my head and lean into her stomach with my forehead. I feel her hands going through my hair. I rise and put my arms around her waist pulling her towards me. I feel her legs wrap around me and kiss her whilst slightly pulling at her hair.

I pull back after too long and laugh.

"Sorry…" She giggles seeing my eyes.

"Oh I'm not."

I help her back down and open the door for her.

"Where to?"

"I better get home to Charlie."

I nod and we head that way.

Bellapov

I start the burgers but can barely focus on what I'm doing as the day replays over in my mind. He says not to feel guilt but part of me can't help but to. I feel as though I destroyed a brotherhood hell not just that but an entire family. What would have happened if they simply never met me? I think on this and that pang of sadness hits on the idea of never getting to know Emmett. I couldn't imagine anything else now as he literally was my world now. I couldn't think about anything else without him being somewhere there in the picture.

"Can you grab me a beer?"

"Sure." I call out and stuff a fry in my mouth as I flip the patties.

I bring Charlie his beer then return to finish cooking. I blush within myself as I think about Emmett and his hands about me. At one point I grip the counter as that strange heart sinking feeling came about me. I smile and bite my lip knowing I'd want to see him again tonight.

I place the burger down in front of Charlie.

"Ketchup?"

"Already on the plate dad try actually looking away from the TV it helps."

"Smartalic."

I shrug.

"Thanks for the grub Bella."

"Sure…"

Charlie takes a bite of his burger and I see the gears going in that head of his. He swallows and looks to me.

"So you've graduated now…"

I sigh knowing what's coming.

"Yeah?"

"I notice you never signed up for any colleges."

"Dad…"

"Just saying Bella you're smart as they come you could get into any college you wanted."

"Not really dad."

"Yes you are kid. It's a waste if you do nothing with that mind of yours."

"I didn't say I wasn't going it just won't be right away. Besides it's too late for any registration right now. This way I have another year to decide and I can get a job for now."

Charlie shakes his head.

"If you want I can get my own place even dad."

"You know I don't care if you stay here till you're like 40 or something. That's not what this is about. It's simply to do with the fact that I feel you're wasting your talent."

"Dad I don't have any talent."

"Yes you do."

"Book smart is not really considered a talent. Besides a lot of people are book smart it's not a rarity."

"You'd be surprised Bella."

"Look dad I promise I'm going to figure this out I just need more time to think on it."

"You had an entire year."

"Yeah and a lot has happened during that time dad."  
"Hmmm." He grumbles an sips his beer.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that Emmett guy now does it?"

"No, not really even before we started dating dad I didn't have any real plans."

"What's he doing?"

"He's actually in the same boat. We're both just taking things as they come."

"Charming."

"Ugh dad."

He shrugs.

"Just sayin kid I think you're making a big mistake."

"Dad no offense but it's my life. I think I should be able to decide for myself."

"No one's deciding anything for you anyway have you decided when you're going to take that trip?"  
"What trip?"

"My dad looks confused. The trip Renee and I planned for you. Please tell me you didn't lose the envelope." I look towards my room.

"It's in my desk."

"Well if you would have opened it Bella you'd have sent that it's tickets for you and a friend to Italy."

"Dad?! Italy?"

"Your mother remembered you saying once when you were little that you always wanted to go to Italy. We both know how hard these things are to do once you get older. So we figured you'd want to go during the summer. Your mother wanted you to be able to say you've been out of the country at least once and it be something you've always wanted to do."

"Wow dad. I don't even know what to say."

I wrap my arm around his shoulder and give him a hug.

"It's nothing Bella really it was more her idea than mine if I'm being honest."

"Still dad I know a lot of thought went into it."

"It's nothing really. You earned it you're a good kid Bella always have been."

Once we're done I do the dishes and head on to bed. I go to my desk and pull out the envelopes I got for graduation. I open the one Renee' and Charlie gave me.

My heart sinks as I recognize my mother's handwriting.

_Isabella_,

_I know you're not one for big presents or big deals at least but I couldn't resist. You remember when you were about 12 and we were watching that documentary on TV about Italy and all the museums and art places? Well I do and I remember seeing your face you were amazed merely by the buildings themselves and you were engrossed in the art itself and everything about it. You never took your eyes off the screen and I heard you mutter under your breath that you'd like to go there one day. Well I wanted to make that come true. See there were things like that I always wanted to do but life rather got in the way and things get crazy like that. Well the more I thought about it the more I decided I don't want that for you. I want you to experience life. Hell have an adventure sweetheart. All I want for you and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. To enjoy life to its fullest and don't care what others think. This is your life no one else's no one can tell you what to do or how to feel. You my girl are extraordinary, brave and you can do anything you put your mind to. _

_ There are two tickets. You chose who you want to join you on your adventure. You might have a special boy in your life by now you want to take. Your dad will throw a fit and say HELL NO. Well no I say Hell yes baby you do what you want with these tickets take who you want and go out and live a little. I love you Bella and you'll always be my little girl no matter how old you are. Congratulations!_

_ Love always,_

_ Renee Dwyer_

I hold the letter to my heart and the tear works come. I grab my coat and head to my mother's grave site. I fall to my knees.

"I love you so much mom and thank you."

I have myself a good cry and lean against the tombstone wishing it was her physically.

"I miss you so much. I wish you could meet Em Bear mom. He makes me feel things I never thought I could. I love him. I never thought I could love again. But I do." I smile at this thought.

"He makes me happy and I feel so much more myself when he's around."

I feel a hand upon my shoulder and turn.

"Edward!" I snap and wipe my eyes.

"Easy…" He raises his hands in the air.

Emmettpov

I enter the cabin and throw my keys down on the counter. Immediately the scent hits and I turn.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in disbelief and step back against the counter. I fold my arms and glare upon her.

"What the hell?" I say and wait for an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

(Don't own anything. Maybe one day… :p) **R&R PLEASE (UGH THIS CHAPTER WAS SO EMOTIONAL FOR ME BUT I FINALLY GOT IT DOWN)**

Emmettpov

"The same could be said to you my dear."

She says with her legs crossed about and having made herself at home at my dining room chair.

"I want to know what the hell is going on. First Edward now you?"

She shrugs and rises.

"You can knock off the act now Emmett. I know you more than anyone. Bella's not your type never has been. I think those two years alone have gone clear to your head. She's not even in the same league as you!"

She runs her hand along my chest and it makes me feel disgusted. I take her hands and press them together then back to her own chest.

"Keep those to yourself sweetheart."

"Since when? Emmett we both know you. There was a time you couldn't get enough of me. Hell you use to beg to fuck me."

I laugh at this.

"Key word baby "use" to. That's long since over. I look upon you now Rose and I honestly just feel sorry for you. You only come back when I'm with another? Honestly have you no pride? Are you that pathetic? You want nothing to do with me until there's another you're no better than Edward."

"It's not just anyone Emmett it's HER!"

"Yeah, yeah I remember how you felt about her. And now I've given you even more reason to hate her."

She rolls her eyes.

"She's a nothing human Emmett! You can't honestly stand there and tell me that she appeals to you more than I? You're my monkey man remember? We were supposed to be together forever." She presses herself against me.

"She obviously can't give you want I can."  
"OMG really? For someone so vain you sure are desperate."

Rose rips her shirt open baring her chest to me then rips my shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I grab her by the hair and pull.

The cabin door opens and I turn. Bella looks upon us and it all hits as Rose smiles. Bella covers her mouth looking to our clothes and I see Edward standing directly behind her. Bella shakes her head and takes off running. I hiss out as I go to take off after her and see Edward beating me to it and Rose slams me back against the cabin.

"NO ROSE! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't let me go!"

"What is wrong with you?" She hisses.

"I saved you! You only exist because of me! If it wasn't for me you'd have died!"

"Yes it's because of you I got to meet her. Thank you and that's not sarcasm that's how I feel. If you had never taken me to Carlisle and I'd never been turned if I had died that day I would have never known true love."

Rose stumbles back her jaw dropped looking truly crushed.

"Rose I'm sorry but anything I ever had for you was lost when you turned your back on me. You didn't support me when I've always supported you. You didn't want me to fall for someone else? Then why did you leave me? Why did you never even try to get me back?"

"Were you lusting for that bitch when we were together is that why you stayed?"

"Not you too! Come on Rose! You know I loved you. It killed me when you left you broke my fucking heart. You destroyed everything about me! You have no idea what you did to me. And you didn't come back! You didn't even try! Not until now. Now! When I'm actually happier than I've ever been and am in love! You choose now to care? Now to come back? You know what? Fuck YOU ROSE! I'm done with you!" I couldn't believe the words that were escaping my mouth but they were true I'd been holding that back all these years.

"I'll kill the bitch!" She growls and I turn back and do something I'd never ever dreamed I'd do to another woman much less Rose.

I grab her by the throat and lift her up against the wall.

"If you ever hurt Bella Swan I will rip you limb from limb and burn your body myself!"

Bellapov

"Hey I got you its ok now."

Edward grabs me pulling me to him and lifts my chin with a single finger.

"No one will hurt you now.'

"OH MY GOD!" I scream on top of my lungs furiously.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD MASEN CULLEN YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS YOU ASININE, TWO FACED, LOUSY, NO GOOD FOR NOTHING, HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE!" I rear back my hand and punch him in the face.

"FUCK!" I yell holding my hand.

"Let me see it."  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! What is wrong with you both of you all of you! I use to admire you all! I use to want to be a part of you I wanted to be in your family to be one of the great admirable Cullen's! I loved you all! But now? I thank God every day you didn't turn me that you were against it! Because I would spend every day living in utter hell once I learned the truth about you all. You're pathetic hell you could hardly even touch me without second guessing yourself. Emmett doesn't have to! He knows what he wants. He knows what I want. He gives me what you never could!" Edward hauls off and slaps me in the face. My jaw drops and I fall to my knees in disbelief. We both look over and see Emmett's face his eyes darker than I've ever seen them and I know Edward Cullen is about to die.  
"NO!" I scream on top of my lungs as Emmett comes at him full force.

"PLEASE! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Someone grabs me by the throat.

"Let him go Emmett!"

Emmett froze in mid-battle.

"ROSE!" He says looking as though he'd been shot.

I swallow and know she's got me in a death lock. I close my eyes I can't stand to see Emmett's face if she kills me.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU! ROSE LET BELLA GO AND EMMETT RELEASE EDWARD!"

I turn to see Carlisle and he looks of death. Alice appears by his side.

"Rose, Edward come on let's go. You're both done here."

My knees buckle. My heart races beyond control. Alice looks to me a certain way I can't quite read.

"Emmett and Bella are to be left alone. I will not stand by and watch my children fight any longer. This is not who we are. Alice's visions prove that they are indeed in love and they will have a future together. There is nothing anyone can do about it. Destroying each other is not the answer." Carlisle turns to me and my bottom lip quivers.

"I'm sorry we turned our backs on you. We were wrong and I'm not just saying that for my son's sake. You were family and we left you to die. Alice told me about Victoria and Laurent. I know there is no forgiveness for that. I don't ever expect it. I failed you and I failed my children and wife. It took the strength and honor of one vampire to show me what I'd done. Emmett proved to be more noble than any of us even more so than I. We cannot punish him for what he feels for you." He looks to Rose and Edward.

"He was the only one that stood by her side. We cannot hold it against him that he has gotten feelings for her. We all have experienced how easy it is to love Bella. Even you Rose you may not wish to admit it and right now you feel nothing but hate naturally but even you must admit you once cared for her. There was a time you would have put your own life on the line for her. But none of us did that. Because of my mistake and un-kept promises I broke up my family and hurt someone we all truly cared about. We will leave you both in peace and I will make sure these two never bother you again."

I watch as Emmett leans against a tree with one hand and looks upon his father. Carlisle nods to us both and Rose and Edward follow him as he leaves.

I slowly make my way to Emmett as he continues to look to the ground still he leans against the tree. I put a hand along his back and lean into him. He turns and wraps his arms around me. Neither of us says a word we simply hold one another and don't let go.

Carlislepov

"You're both to leave them alone, if you do not you will be cut off to everything not just financially speaking either. I will stand by my word to them both. I will personally see to it that Bella and Emmett live in peace."

I watch as they look to the floor.

"I'm sorry you both got hurt in all this but truth is they were hurt 10 times more than any of us were. For us to try and destroy what they have now is beyond cruelty and we all owe them much more. Edward I will be writing a personal apology on our behalf for what you did to Bella's face. I've taught you better vampire or not son. She is a woman and a human nonetheless what you did was uncalled for and I'm greatly ashamed. You could have seriously hurt her or killed her even. And you! You were actually going to kill her!"  
Rose closes her eyes in shame.

"If it wasn't for Alice's vision and me getting there in time! She'd lie dead! Emmett would have been beside himself! Both of you have shamed this family today. Both of you have broken my heart. If you wish to make amends with me you will leave them both alone and move on with your lives. Prove otherwise and you will see a side of me no one has ever seen. I love you both with all my heart but I can no longer stand to see my family this way."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(I don't own anything *sniffles*) **R&R please (Lem scented) please keep in mind my stories are Mature for a reason read at own risk.**

Bellapov

"Where the hell have you been Bella?" My father says and takes one look at my face.

"BOY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER YOU WILL BE EATING LEAD LOTS OF IT!"

"Dad please… Emmett didn't do this. He would never hit me!"

"Who did this!"

Emmett sighs and sits Charlie down.

"We had a little encounter with our ex's. Things got out of hand and I'm sorry sir I failed to protect your daughter properly."

My dad looks to me.

"That little Edward shit did this to you!?"

My dad shoots up from the couch.

"No dad please his father is handling it. Carlisle will take care of Edward I promise."

"And Em baby I told you this isn't your fault already."

"Edward better hope and pray I never see him!" My dad yells.

My dad looks to my cheek and eye.

"DAMN Bella! That no good for nothing…"

"Dad please we've had a long day as it is."

Charlie pulls me to him and I can't help but to fall apart.

"I'm sorry Bella but you're my baby girl I can't stand the thought of anyone laying their hands on you. And you! You better remember that!"

"DAD leave him alone!"

"He's got every right to be mad at me Bella. I would too if I was him."

Charlie sighs.

"I'm not mad at you son. I'm just in shock I never would imagine."

"Same here sir I'm so sorry Bella got hurt."

"Damn it Emmett you got hurt to!"

"Seems like you both had a very long night I think you both should get some sleep call it a day."

Emmett rises.

"I believe you're right."

Charlie lets go of me as I walk Emmett to the door. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Get some sleep." Charlie says to Emmett and he nods.

As soon as the door shuts Charlie looks me over once again.

"You promise this isn't his doing?"

"Yes dad. Emmett would never…"

"He better pray you're right."  
I nod on this and am too tired to argue further on this I'm exhausted.

"I'm going to bed dad."

"Ok hun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."  
"Bella?"  
He calls as I'm heading up the stairs. I turn back.

"If he touches you again I will arrest him. I can't just let this kind of thing go."

I'm not sure what to say on that because he'd not a clue what Edward was truly capable of or what he really was. So I nod.

"I love you kiddo."

"Love you too dad."

I enter my room and shut the door. I look to see Emmett lying on my bed. He pats the area next to him and I run towards him and bury my head into his chest. His arms wrap around me and he kisses the top of my head. I cry into his chest and he rolls me over wiping my face dry with his palm. Emmett kisses my lips and runs his hands along me.

"I need you." I plead softly.

He nods and without words he lifts me up and leaps out the window with me in his arms. He carries me into the woods and lays me down. He looks at me and shakes his head. I start to say something and he gently puts a finger to my mouth.

He rips off every stitch of clothing about me and stares upon me. He runs a hand down between my breasts, down my tummy and keeps going. I feel his fingers enter me and I cover my mouth to keep from moaning. He moves my hand from my mouth.

"No one's around I promise. I want to hear you Bells."

I nod and gasp out. I feel new sensations I've never felt as his head goes between my legs. He moans and I feel the vibrations of his tongue below and think I'm going to lose my mind. Emmett crawls back up towards me he kisses me as he undoes his pants.

"I want you Em please."

He half growls looking upon me.

"You're mine." He says and I'm lost as he plunges into me.

"You're all I'll ever want." He rumbles again and his eyes lock with mine.

"God I'm about to cum."

As he says this I wrap my legs and arms around him wanting to feel every part of his body pressed against me. I feel him release and it sends me over the edge as I cum along with him.

Once we're finished we lay amongst the ground holding each other and he kisses me and says.

"Hope you're in for a long night cause we're doing that at least 10 more times."

I smile on this and snuggle up to him closer.

"You can do with me what you want Em Bear I'm all yours."

"Hmmm." He moans against my cheek.  
"Just remember you said that. No taking it back now."

"Never…"

"Hey Bells hun I better go your dad's up."

I roll over and look upon him.

"Damn…" He mutters and runs his hand along my face as I wince.

He shakes his head. Then leans over and kisses my face.

"You need to get some ice on that. Don't be surprised if Charlie gets mad all over again. God Bells baby I'm so sorry."  
"Stop that Em please."

"I can't help it. No one's ever supposed to hurt you. No one!" He kisses the wounded area again.

"Please get some ice on that and take some Tylenol I can see the pain in your face. You're eye…" He closes his eyes and I hear his knuckles pop.

"Em…" I put my hand over his.

He sighs.

"I better go."

He leaps out the window and sure enough within a matter of seconds Charlie knocks on my door. It's open dad.

Charlie opens the door and looks to me.

"Jesus Christ!"

I shake my head on this.

"Dad…"  
"Are you sure you don't need to get that looked at?"

"I doubt there is anything they can do dad it's just a bruised face."

"You're eye Bella it's swollen all to hell!"

He cups my chin into his hands and gazes me over.

"Get dressed then meet me in the kitchen so we can put some ice on this."

I head to the bathroom first and look into the mirror finally seeing what Em and Dad were referring to. I wince at how horrible it truly does look. I look like a battered wife victim. Every little thing sets off the stinging pain to. Just winking hurts like a bitch. My eyelid is so swollen you can barely see my eye itself it's just a slight slit I'm even able to see through. I sigh and turn on the faucet. I start to wash my face taking extra precaution. I'm not even sure why perhaps it was just because of everything that was going on. Possibly it was because I'd so much built up inside me but as I raised up from cleaning my face and look in the mirror again something in me snapped as I thought about my history with Edward and everything we'd been through together, then how he left and what he did to Emmett I mean everything literally flashed through me. I screech out in anger and take my brush and smash my mirror to pieces and don't want to stop from there. I take everything in the bathroom and start throwing it.

"HEY!" My dad wraps his arms around my waist and drags me out of the bathroom.

"Bells?"

I look to both men and realize what I just did and fall to the floor ashamed.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I"

I bury my face into my hands I can't even bare to face them.

Emmettpov

I heard her scream out from outside and saw Charlie already running into the bedroom. I leap into the window and see her father dragging her out of the bathroom and the shattered glass everywhere and everything in the bathroom had been destroyed. I want to grab her and hold her but Charlie's beat me to it. I'd absolutely break down and bawl like a baby at this point if I were human. I hated seeing Bella this way. This just isn't her Bella's a calm person by nature it takes a lot to make her that upset. I could only imagine what it must have been like for her to look in the mirror and see what someone that once swore his undying love for her did. I knew Edward had truly lost it. The Edward I knew back then would never do this but then again maybe I was wrong this was the same Edward that left her. Was this truly in him all along and no one ever knew it?

"Perhaps you should stay…" Charlie says rather surprising me.

I swallow in thought and nod.

"Yes sir."

"I'll go get the ice and some Tylenol."

He walks Bella over to me and my arms instantly go around her.

"I'm sorry Em. I don't know why I did that. I think I'm crazy. Have I lost my mind?" She cries.

"Yes. Yes you have. You're completely nuts. We should totally have you committed."

She looks to me and I wink with a smile.

She shakes her head and laughs but hides her face into my chest.

"We'll get through this Bells. I promise. We'll get through this together. I swear to you I'm not going anywhere and anywhere you want to go I'll follow."

Charlie comes in with a Ziploc bag of ice, glass of water and pills. I could see it all over the poor girl's face she was highly embarrassed by what she'd done and I could tell she'd no control at the time she just broke. When I truly thought about it though it all made sense, I got to unleash my anger on Edward and a little on Rose not just emotionally but physically. Bella had no way of physically releasing it she emotionally let Edward have it but as a human she'd no way of truly releasing that tension. It only made perfect sense to me that she finally had and after all this time that naturally it just built up. I look to the bathroom once more. Just from that alone if Bella ever becomes a vampire one day I'd feel for anyone that ever crossed her path.

Two other things had taken me back as well about today. I'd received a letter from Carlisle so had Charlie. Charlie pulled me to the side when Bella had gone to the bathroom and had me read it. He didn't want Bella to know out of fear it upset her all over again.

_Charlie Swan,_

_ I wanted to formally apologize on my son's behalf. I can assure you I am seeing to it that he is being punished and will never bother your daughter again. What he did was unacceptable, disrespectful and cruel. I do not accept such behavior from anyone much less my own children. Bella is precious to our family therefore she should have been sought after protectively not harmed by no means. I do not expect anything written back or said we can simply leave it at this. Once again I'm sorry for what took place and it should have never._

_ Respectfully, _

_ Carlislie Cullen_

_Emmett Cullen,_

_ I've set up a bank account only in your name separating your personal money from the Cullen account. It is yours to do with what you want and I will no longer have control over it. Perhaps you wish to use it to begin your and Bella's lives together. I miss you greatly but understand. I love you Emmett and I love Bella. I will continue to stand by my word. _

_ I also wish to apologize to you for everything that took place. All in which was uncalled for you both deserve better. I hope you both live happy, fulfilling lives and if either of you ever need me for anything it doesn't matter what the case I will be there for you and you know where to find me son. Good luck and stay safe._

_ Love,_

_ Your father Carlisle Cullen_

Bellapov

"Italy huh?"

"Yeah so what do you say?"

"I'd go anywhere with you. You don't even have to ask."

"So you'll go?"

"Of course."

"Awesome."

"When were you wanting to do this?"

"This weekend."

"That soon?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope not at all."

"I just want to get out of Forks Em. I just ugh."

"Believe me I understand. I've been feeling the same way."

"What does your dad think about all this though?"

She shrugs.

"My mother stated in the letter that I was to take whoever I wanted. My dad will just have to understand." I take his hand and lead him downstairs where Charlie is watching a game.

"Um what are we doing?"

"Telling my dad."

"Whoa…" He pulls back as I try to drag him further down.

"Oh come on Em. My dad isn't that scary."

"Wanna bet?"

"Some big tough vampire you are!" I whisper harshly.

"I can deal with a lot of things but fathers of teenage girlfriends especially Charlie…"

I laugh.

"Come on Em!"

He sighs and follows me down. It's so funny to see how Emmett reacts to Charlie. But something about it I also find cute as hell.

"Dad…"

Charlie looks over to us sipping on a beer and has a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Yeah?"

"I decided… You know about that trip?"

Charlie swallows and slants his head as if knowing what's already coming.

"Well I want to leave this Friday and I'm taking Emmett."

"Saw that coming. Not this weekend part but I knew he'd be going with you." He shakes his head.

"I didn't like the idea but with everything that's been going on. I actually prefer it if he did tag along Bella." My father says astounding the both of us.

"I wouldn't worry near as much knowing you have someone to guard you if needed."

Emmett nods at this and I can tell he's absolutely blown away at the moment.

"Thanks dad…"

He nods and goes back to what he was doing.

"You two better go get some passports tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"McCarty?" I question as Emmett gets his passport.

"Yeah…" He says softly yet with a sad expression.

"Hmmm." I put my hand to his shoulder.

"Isabella McCarty?" I tease.

He grins ear to ear and puts his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"Has a certain ring to it…" He says with a shrug.

I was thrown off by his sudden wish to drop the Cullen in his name but understood completely. This was Emmett's way of letting go and moving on. To be honest considering the circumstances I'd have done the very same.

"Guess we better get to the store and grab some other things we might need to pack."

"Are you ok?"

"Yep. I'm fine Bells. Promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Don't own squat :p) **R & R PLEASE SEND LOVE **

**OMG FORGIVE ME I SOO MESSED UP I POSTED CHAPTER 7 TWICE SO NOW TO GET THIS ONE ACTUALLY OUT I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR CHAPTER 10 and 11 Until the word gets out. :( this is the second post for this chapter because I messed up I'm very sorry! COULD SOMEONE MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME IF THIS WORKS I'd GREATLY APPRECIATE KNOWING IF MY CHAPTERS ARE ALL UP CORRECTLY NOW I FEEL SO HORRIBLE**

"Emmett!"

"What I'm just saying this is perfect." He holds up the string bikini to me.

I look around embarrassed.

"Hot!" He winks.

"And it's white."  
"You perv…"

He shrugs.

"Like that's anything new."

He looks around

"OK then how about that one?"

He points to a black and silver bikini.

"What is it with you and bikini's?"

"Actually you should be asking me what is it with me and wanting desperately to see you in one." He wiggles his brows.

I laugh at this and throw the white set at him.

"Really?" He says like a boy in a candy store.

"I didn't say I was wearing it."

"But we're buying it?" He says confused.

I shrug.

"Ah you're killing me Bells."

"Good."

"Pure evil… I'm telling you evil, evil."

"Suffer…"

I smile his way.

"Damn… Keep that up and I'll yank you in one of these dressing rooms."

He pulls me into a corner of the store and kisses me whilst running his hands along my rear.

"Easy now…" I laugh as he pulls back.

"Hmmm."

We pay for our items then head to the airport.

"You're certain we got everything?" I ask Emmett on the way.

"Yep don't worry Bells besides if we did forget anything we can always buy it later."

"I don't want you to use your money on this trip Em."

"Well tough cause I'm going to. I'm not freeloading and I want to show you a good time."

I fold my arms and lean back against the seat. He laughs.

"Big baby, look just try to relax and have fun could we not worry about such things?"

"Fine!"

He elbows me lightly and turns into the airport.

"You're not really mad."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're smiling."

"I am not!" Then I break into a smile as I say this.

"Really?" He cocks a brow.

I bite my bottom lip trying to hide it.

"Too late I already saw it."

He grabs our bags and we head inside. Eventually the time comes and it's time for us to board.

"You ready?" He says and I look back to the airport gates.

"Yep, let's get the hell out of here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Once the plane lifts off he looks to me then puts his arm around me. Its a few more hours into the flight when Emmett leans over and whispers.

"So… ever joined the mile high club?"

"Emmett…" I laugh.

"You honestly want to take down the whole plane don't you?"

"Nope just you." He hints with a wink.

"Meet me in 5…" He says and begins to raise from his chair.

I grab his wrist and try to shove him back down.

"You can't be serious."

He shrugs and starts walking off. My eyes widen and I look around.

"Em.." I whimper.

I blush and start that way with plans to talk him out of it. Trust me it wasn't that I didn't want to have sex. I mean come on its freaking Emmett but I seriously feared the outcome. I knew how our sex life got. That was why we could never have sex at my house he knew we'd destroy my room and the rest of Charlie's house.

I step into the bathroom. He immediately shuts the door behind me and starts kissing me. I put a hand to his chest.

"Em Bear we can't do this…"  
"The hell we can't." He moans against me.

"You know what happens."

"Ymm Hmm." He mutters and continues kissing me.

He twirls me around and bends me over the sink. Emmett raises my skirt and I feel him pull my panties to the side.

"Now that is hot." He says looking in the mirror at me.

My entire face turns red at this.

"Em…"

"No I'm serious. Damn Bella."

He reaches around and unbuttons my blouse. He continues to watch me in the mirror. Even through my shyness on this. I myself find this strongly aroused watching Emmett work his hands along me and kissing each part of me. I gasp out at one point and he softly laughs against my neck.

"See… I think we need a bedroom made of nothing but mirrors."

He slides into me and cups my breast in his hands. He continues to kiss along my neck as he thrust about. Watching him and his reactions is like the hottest thing ever and I find myself drenched.

"Fuck." He says looking upon me.

"I can feel how aroused you are and smell it." He half growls going faster.

His hands go down upon the sink as he gets off but not before he breaks the faucet on the sink. It starts spraying water all over the both of us. I look to Emmett wide eyed.

He rubs the back of his neck with one hand.

"Well we almost made it through without destruction."

I laugh and try desperately to stop the water. We're both laughing now as we're getting drenched and so is the floor.

"We're so busted Em!" But I'm still laughing as I rush to get dressed now.

He sighs and opens the sink cabinet underneath and cuts off the water supply.

"See easy fix."

"Why didn't you do that before?!" I snap as I look to us both and we're soaked beyond belief.

"Maybe I wanted to see you all wet?" He shrugs.

"Em!"

"Ok, ok honestly I didn't think about it until then."

We look around for a way to clean this and know there really isn't anything. I blush in thought.

"I'm going first then you Em. You better not give us away!"

He grins ear to ear.

"Who me?"

"I'm serious!"

I look to the sink and see the faucet laying in it the water everywhere and the both of us clearly drenched.  
"We're not walking away from this one are we?"

He laughs.

"Go on Bells I got it. Just go sit down." He pecks me on the cheek.

I exhale and open the bathroom door. I look no one in the eyes. I don't think I've ever walked faster in my life. I rushed to my seat and buried my face into one of Emmett's car magazines. The bathroom door opens and I see Emmett still wet himself coming out. And I want to die as everyone watches him walk to his seat. I know this means I was getting the same stares. I roll up his magazine and pop him with it. He laughs and leans over kissing me.

"I won't forgive you for this…" I mutter under my breath.

"Yes you will." He kisses me again.

I sink further into my seat.

"Damn it."

"Wakey, Wakey," I feel him slightly shaking me.

"We're here."

I blink awake and stretch out looking around. Emmett helps me out of my seat and grabs our bags from the cubby. Emmett calls us a cab and we head on to a hotel. Hotel Ambasciatori is where Emmett tells the driver to go. I lean back into his arm still exhausted and jetlagged.

"Em…" I say as we walk inside the hotel.

"This looks very expensive."

"Not really." He shrugs.

"Let's just hurry and check in so you can get to bed."

I want to argue on this hotel and all but my eyes are failing me as he seats me down and goes to the desk. He comes back and walks me to the room.

Emmettpov

I take off her shoes, skirt and blouse and tuck her into the sheets. She doesn't even stir as I watch her sleep. I know I need to hunt and try to think of where to go. I leave a note and kiss her cheek before I leave. I was anxious for this time together with Bella but I tried my best not to think of the one reason I hated Italy. That reason alone is why I felt on edge when she first told me. But I wasn't about to concern her with that. Besides we will be spending most our time here in Florence I plan to avoid Volterra at all cost or anywhere too close.

I'll just have to keep a more watchful eye out was all. But surely we'd nothing to worry about. Thankfully I find a place that isn't too far well for a vampire anyway. I knew I could feed from here and be back in less than an hour.

Once I return I have breakfast sent up seeing as how she's still asleep. Sure enough the food rises her. I smile as I've the tray in hand and sit next to her on the bed.

"Smells good."

I place a green grape in her mouth.

"That's really good."

"So what've you planned today?"

She grabs a piece of bacon of the tray and shrugs.

"Haven't really thought about it."  
"Hmm how about we go to the Galleria degli Uiffiz?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I figured you'd be up for something like that."  
"But are you?"

"Certainly we just can't go out until dusk naturally. Not in Forks anymore…"

"Ok Cool."

She looks to me.  
"Wait you've already done all this haven't you?"

"Eh, somewhat… I haven't visited too many places around here but I have been to some parts of Italy yes."

"I seem to forget your millions of years old."

I laugh at this.

"Crypt keeper huh?" I shake my head on this and lean back against the bed as she eats.

"Got to admit though you're pretty hot for such an old man." She says stuffing some pancakes in her mouth.

"I must be got it if I got you. So how are you going to stand being stuck with me 14 days straight?"

"I'll deal. I'm not going to lie though it's going to be appalling."

"Yep figured this much you know with me being a vampire and all and you the innocent victim."

"Innocent huh?"

I nod.

"Who's to say I'm not the one seducing and tricking you? You could very well be the victim in all this."

"Oh hell yeah. Mistress please."

She laughs.

"I want to be your victim. PUNISH ME!"

She laughs again and throws a grape at me. I frown.

"That's not the punishment I wanted."

"Well you don't get to decide the punishment when you're the slave."

"WOW I've gone from victim to slave! Could we just stay here then?" I tease and go start her a bath.

She finishes her food and gets undressed.

"Hmm." I moan out as I watch her then help her into the tub.

"Won't you join me?" She says seductively.

"Thought you'd never ask."

I undress and slide in behind her. She leans back against my chest and I start sponging her down. I loved seeing Bella soaking wet it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. It was as if her body was made to be permanently soaked. She turns around facing me and kisses me and washes my shoulders and chest. My eyes nearly cross as she starts teasing me below. I lean back in ecstasy as she straddles me and starts swaying about. I run my hands along her as she rides against me. She bites her lower lip the sexy way she does then I changed my mind. Ok this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I think as I watch her breast move about and she continues to move about. But then I also think back to the airplane and the mirror and decide that I can't make up my mind that everything about her is just fucking hot as hell.

Bellapov

I slip a black dress with white trim on deciding since we're in Italy I might as well dress for it. Emmett comes up behind me and zips me up. But then places something shiny around my neck. I narrow my eyes and look down.

"What is this?"

"Just a little present is all."

"Emmett!"  
He sighs and kisses my neck.

"Open it up silly before you rip into me."

"Open?"

"It's a locket."

I place my fingers around the white gold heart and look inside. I look inside and see a picture of my mother.

"Em…" I gasp.

"That way she'll always be with you. Of course she always is anyway but I know how you visit her every day and figured it might be hard on you to be gone for so long and…"

I turn and kiss his lips.  
"Thank you Em this is so sweet. I love it."

He smiles.

"Good. I'm glad you do and you're very welcome."

A week later…

"Did you enjoy the food."

"Yes actually and the wine was very good as you can tell."

Emmett laughs.

"Yeah this isn't the U.S anymore you can drink legally here."

Bella I could tell was a light weight to say the least and a giggly drunk which was fine with me. One of my favorite things was seeing Bella laugh and smile.

"Hmmm." She moans into me as we dance.

Ok and a horny drunk. I'll have to remember that one.

"Do we need to get you back to the hotel Bells?"

She nods biting her lip. I get us a cab and on the way to the hotel she climbs into my lap kissing me and rubbing herself against me tormenting me.

"Damn." I whisper wanting to take her right here.

She giggles and once the cab stops I feel like we're not getting to the room fast enough. I pick her up and walk faster. Still she continues to kiss along my neck and running her hands all along me.

"So what was the name of that wine again?"

She laughs and backs up wiggling her index finger my way. I drop layers of clothing onto the floor with each step towards her. Once I make my way to her she pushes me on the bed and begins to pleasure me orally.

Human, fragile, very, very fragile I repeat to myself as she goes.  
"Bella.." I raise up and gently push her off hating the idea of stopping this but knew I had to.

"Did I do something wrong?" She panics.

"Hell no it's just I'm afraid I was getting too into it and…"

She covers her mouth and blushes.

"I'd never felt that before…" I explain.

"You mean.."

"Yep totally new."

She looks to me surprised.

"Really?"

I laugh on this. That right there was never Rose's thing which only further proved my theory on Bella Swan being a naughty little vixen. I was totally right and in awe but her wellbeing meant more to me then sexual pleasure no matter how good it felt.

"Just because I've been around longer doesn't mean I've experienced everything Bells. Trust me that felt good as hell but as new as it was to me I didn't want to risk hurting you if we got too carried away."

I pull her into my lap.

"Sorry Bells I just got startled I'd never forgive myself if I forgot how fragile you are and you got hurt."

I lay her down and put my arm around her.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No I understand."  
"You sure?"

"Of course not Em.. I know how you feel about me and I know it was for my own safety."

"Say you know we've never discussed certain issues yet."

"Issues?"

She smiles.

I clear my throat trying to think on how to word this.

"Well you know like how do you feel still about being a vampire?"

Bella rises and grows serious looking. Ah crap I was afraid of this and knew sex now was certainly out of the question ugh.

"What do you mean by being a vampire exactly?"

"Well you know if well…" I shake my head on this.

"I guess I should really be asking is what do you see or want for our future?"

"Jesus Em…" She jumps off the bed and starts getting dressed.

"UM what?" I say honestly confused by her reaction.

"Nothing."

"Um no that's not nothing what did I do wrong Bells?"

She sighs and lowers her head.

"You didn't do anything wrong."  
"Then what is this Bells baby?"

Her hands shake and she walks out onto the patio tying her robe. I walk up behind her and put a hand to her shoulder gently.

"Please tell me what I did wrong."

"Em Bear you didn't do anything wrong."

But I see the tears coming from her eyes that she's failing to hide.

"I just don't want to talk about that not right now."

I feel crushed and step back.

"Why?"

I feel myself actually getting angry with her for the first time ever.

"Why wouldn't you want to talk about our future Bells?"

"I said I didn't want to right now! I didn't mean ever! Don't ruin this."

"Ruin this? Ruin what?" I snap confused by her reaction to all this and honestly I feel heartbroken this was killing me to see her act this way about the mere question.

She doesn't answer.

"You know what I got to hunt anyway it's clear you don't want me around right now." I say and take off.

That was our first fight I think as I take down a couple deer. I'd never been mad at Bella Swan before but I was very hurt. Why wouldn't she just talk to me? I just wanted to know what she saw for us and damn… I close my eyes in thought. Does she not see me that way? Am I wrong on what I think her true feelings are?

I for one knew what I wanted. I wanted to marry Bella, to turn her and spend my eternity with her. But it was clear to me now that she obviously wasn't feeling the same. She couldn't even name one thing about what she saw for us. I'm so mad I continue to hunt not wanting to go back and take my anger out on her.

Bellapov

"Em.." I whisper and fall to my knees as he leaves.

The tears don't stop and I feel terrible. I'd never seen him mad at me before. Hell he even looked hurt. I hurt him what the fuck is wrong with me?! The tears continue. Why did I truly react that way? I knew what I wanted and saw but a certain fear came about me. It was an old and stupid fear and I hated myself at moment for letting it shine through with Emmett he's not him. He didn't deserve that Bella you idiot. STUPID GIRL! I realize this had nothing to do with him really well that wasn't exactly true. It did but that was just it. It wasn't because of something he did or said. It was because the last time I discussed my future with a vampire. One I loved. They left me. I spilled out my heart and he left. I close my eyes.

"You stupid cow you want to make Emmett pay for "his" mistake." I say to myself. I knew the fear was that if I told Emmett the truth about what I wanted and how I felt. I was afraid he wouldn't want the same. That I'd scare him off and I'd awake in this bed alone or he'd wait until we returned to Forks and make his escape there. But He's not HIM! Emmett wouldn't do that I tell myself over and over and deep down I knew it was true. Emmett wasn't a quitter he didn't just give up on those he loved. No matter what I told him he would stay and stick it out and fight. I begin to cry harder on this thought. I hurt my Em Bear how could I do that? He's the one thing that's always been there for me…

I lay in the bed and cry into the pillow. I wait for him to return dying to apologize and tell him how stupid I was and what my mistake was. I know this was my fault. He did nothing wrong.

I begin to worry and panic as hours pass and he still hasn't returned. I pace the hotel fearing the worst things imaginable.

Finally he comes in and stumbles around.

"Em?" I rush to his side.

"Bells…" He mutters and sways about.

What the hell? I ask myself he's acting like he's fucking drunk. But vampires don't get drunk? Right? Emmett runs into the ottoman in the hotel and almost falls.

"Em baby what's wrong with you!"

He shrugs and I put my arm around him and help him to the bed.

"Emmett please you're scaring me!"

"Don't want to scare…" He says and rolls over on the bed.

"OMG!" I yell as he's actually losing consciousness.

"Em baby please!" I shake him.

He opens his eyes momentarily.

"I love you Bells." He says with a smile and passes out cold.

I pace about having no clue what to do and have never seen this. Vampires don't sleep or get drunk! What the hell did I do to him!

A few hours pass still I pace the room. He finally stirs awake and I run to him.

"EMMETT!" I start bawling.

He looks confused.  
"Bells?" He says as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Don't you ever scare me again like that!"

"Huh?" He says wrapping his arms around me.

"What happened to you last night you were gone for hours then you come in and are acting as if you're fucking drunk Em!"

His eyes widen and he flings back on the bed.

"Ah shit…"  
"Ah shit what? What was that?"

"Bella hun I'm so sorry I can't believe I did that."

"DID WHAT?"

He shakes his head.

"Vampires can get drunk Bella but not off alcohol like a human does."

"Say what?"

He laughs a nervous laugh.

"I drank too much animal blood."

"Say what?"

"Bells I didn't mean to worry you or alarm you. Damn I'm so sorry."

"I'm confused…" I say.

"We vampires can get drunk but it's off human blood or animal blood. But it takes massive amounts." He looks to me wide eyed on that.

"SHIT!" He says raising up.

"I must have cleared half the damn forest!"

"So what do you mean there's going to be a slew of animal carcasses?"

Emmett half laughs and covers his face.

"I'm so sorry."

"So why did you fall asleep?"

"I was that bad?"

"YES!"

"Damn…" He laughs.

"It's not funny Em! If we're going to have a future together knowing these things is a must!"

Emmett shakes his head bitterly.  
"Future huh? Yeah now it all comes back."

I lower my head.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I was wrong and I know I was. I do want to discuss our future and I'd like to do that now."

"Are you sure? Yesterday you looked as if you were about to jump ship on me."

"I'd never do that Em…"  
"Didn't feel that way to me. You really hurt me Bells."

"I know and I'm sorry. I feel like a total ass."

"Well you are." He says with a smile.

"Yes I am."

He shakes his head laughing and sighs.

"No you aren't Bella."

"Yes I am don't even try to sugar coat this I don't deserve it. Em I'm the worst person!"

"Hush now that's far from the truth."  
"Yes I am Em… You know what last night was about? Why I acted the way I did?"

He shrugs.

"Because I was back in the past! I was so fearful on telling you my true feelings because I was afraid you'd run out on me as well."

Emmett closes his eyes.

"But you're not him. You didn't deserve that you don't deserve to pay for what he did. You're the best thing in my life. The first thing I think about when I wake is you the last thing I think about before I fall asleep is you. Everything in my life revolves around you. I wouldn't want it any other way. When I think about the future… I see me by your side. I see marriage and…"

"And?" He questions curiously.

"That's the part I grew so frightened over Em… All I kept thinking last night is the moment I say I'd want you to turn me you'd be out the door."

"Quite the opposite Bella nothing would make me happier."

I nod with a smile.

"Come here." He says softly and pulls me into his lap.

"Seems we both made fools of ourselves last night."

I nod at this teary eyed yet again.

"Let's just stay in today. You need to get some sleep anyway. Let me just hold you right now that's all I want."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Don't own anything only wish I was as cool as Stephanie Meyer and mega-rich)** Read and Review please thank you!**

Emmettpov

Relief fills me as I look upon Bella. Yet a certain anxiousness as well I can't help but to rejoice and smile on the inside about her wanting to me to turn her. I was so concerned that she would be against this thanks to my brother but she isn't. So one day she will walk alongside of me as a vampire. We will be equals. This for some reason makes me feel as though a small child at Christmas and that I'm finally getting all I ever wanted.

I lay back down next to her and run my hand along her arm and waist. I felt bad for had making her worry and making an ass of myself. I also felt horrible for getting so upset with her I should have been more understanding and realized that there was more to this. I wasn't considerate enough to think about what she'd been through and why she'd react this way. I took it to a more personal level about her feelings for me.

I can no longer resist and find myself kissing along her shoulder and neck. The emotions alone were making me want her urgently. She rolls over and moans but with a smile.

"Em…"  
I interlock with her lips and position myself over her. I do my best not to break the bed or anything else as I thrust upon her.

"I love you." I moan into her ear and kiss her lips again.

Her arms and legs wrap around me.

"I love you too." She whispers.

I take my time not wanting the sensation to end and to stay close to her as imaginable. Once we're done Bella's covered in sweat.

She laughs a little as I run a single finger along the drops.

"Sexy…" I say.

"My sweat is sexy?"

"Highly."

"You're very odd Em Bear."

"Ah but you wouldn't have me any other way."

She starts the shower while I think about where to take her next. I come up with a plan and pack our swimsuits and write down a couple of museums and restaurants I even think of a couple wineries for her to try. I have her lunch brought up since she slept through breakfast.

Once dusk hits we leave the hotel and begin our night. So far we'd already been to the Cathedral Museum, Leonardo da Vinci Museum, Michelangelo House, Last Supper of Sant' Apollonia and a few others that I honestly can't remember and numerous restaurants but today I was taking her to Palazzo Vecchio & Piazza Signoria. Unfortunately because of the times we had to wait to actually go out a few of the museums were closed but that didn't stop me from finding a way to get her inside and to be able to look around. I just had to be wise with security cameras and guards but other than that it was all good. I loved watching some of her expressions and interest as she looked upon some of these things. I could tell it intrigued her which only made me more interested. This wasn't really all my thing but seeing her take interest and joy in something made me happy and more curious.

Bella was admiring some artwork when I caught a whiff of something and knew another vampire was amongst the building somewhere. I didn't want to cause attention to Bella or myself so I gently took her arm.

"Why don't we go somewhere else now?" I hint.

I'd no idea if the vampire was friendly or not but wasn't about to take that chance. I figured it wouldn't attack though considering we were engrossed in other human's. But there wasn't any way I was taking that chance. I start to lead her out and Bella goes pasty on me.

"Em… I don't feel too good." She says.

"Whoa." I reach out putting my arm around her.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I pick her up and carry her out quickly and place her beside a trashcan outside where she starts upchucking.

"Bells?"

I hold her hair back I catch the scent of another vampire as well now and know now we're being tailed. Poor Bella couldn't have picked a worse time to become sick.

"Fuck…"

Bella looks to me thinking I meant that towards her.

"I'm sorry Em…"

"Not you Bells hun. We need to get out of here and fast."

She looks to me alarmed.

"Just stay close and don't let go."

I put my arm around her and head to an area where I can call a cab. As soon as one stops I gather her inside. Bella grows sick again and the cab driver slams on the brakes.

"Don't you puke in my cab lady!"

"Just drive!" I snap looking back.

"I'm not going anywhere if she's going to be upchucking in my cab."

"Drive!" I demand putting a hand roughly to his shoulder and look upon him in the rearview mirror.

The man swallows and does what he's told.

"Faster if you want to live to see tomorrow."

I pull Bella protectively to me not caring if she pukes on me or not I just wanted to get her somewhere safe. I throw a hundred dollar bill at the bastard and we exit the cab I dash up to our hotel room.

"Time to pack Bells."

"Huh?" She says but can barely get around.

I sigh and sit her down on the bed. I pack as fast as possible and scoop her up in my arms. The door flies open and I stare upon the vampire in utter shock.

"Jasper?"

Bella gasps out and I place her behind me not sure what's to come. His eyes are red and I know he's been feeding from human blood. He's wearing the Volturi necklace. He shakes his head.

"Follow me."

"Why the hell would we follow you?"

He turns.

"Because I took out the other two vampires that were tailing you, the only chance you have is if you trust in me to get you out of here."

I'd no idea what to think. I couldn't believe Jasper was with the Volturi now. With everything my brother went through why the hell would he choose this? What about Alice? What the fuck happened to my family during those two years? Jasper turns as Bella pukes yet again.

"What's wrong with her?" He says tilting his head.

"She grew ill just before all this."

He narrows his eyes her way.

"Best carry her then we need to move fast."

I follow Jasper throughout Italy. He comes to a stop in the wilderness. "We will hunt then continue."

"I won't leave her."  
"Then I will watch over her while you hunt."

"Over my dead body!"

Jasper slants his head looking upon me then sighs.

"I won't hurt her. I already ruined Bella's life once I'm not about to do it again."

"It wasn't your fault Jasper…" Bella says sadly.

He shakes his head in disagreement.

I look to Bella then back to my brother.

"We've learned the hard way brother that we can't even trust family."

Jasper nods and takes off to hunt. He returns shortly.

"You need to hunt Em baby."

"I'm fine I'm not leaving you."

She looks to Jasper and slowly approaches him and takes his hand.

"Will you hurt me?"

"No mam not ever again."

She looks to me.  
"I believe him Em Bear."  
I shake my head on this.

"Bells please…"

She blinks and starts to collapse. Jasper props her up so she doesn't fall.

"Hurry." He hisses out.

"I'm not going to hurt her!"

I take off and find something to feed from fast as I can. When I return I see Jasper leaning over Bella holding her hair back.

"She's got nothing left." He explains.

I nod thankful he kept his word. But still am not 100 percent sure about him. I pick her back up and follow him as he takes off again.

"I wouldn't jostle her around too much." He warns as I jump over a log.

I figured he meant because of her being ill. I say nothing and press on. We make our way into Venice and he leads us to an apartment complex. We go up to the very top floor.

"Lay her down I want to check something."

I grab his wrist as he goes to touch her tummy.

"No one touches her."

"You need to trust me!" He eyes me while putting his hand gently to her tummy.

He then lowers his head and places his ear to it.

"We need to talk." He says.

Bella looks to me worriedly. Jasper holds her hand and smiles.

"It'll all be ok." I know at this point he's using his ability to calm her and make her tired as her eyes start to bat and she looks to me.

"Go to sleep its ok I'm right here." I say as soothingly as I can.

Jasper waits till she's sound asleep.

"We got a lot to discuss brother." He says and folds his arms leaning against the wall.

"Apparently we do."

"First off I want to apologize. If it wasn't for me, Bella wouldn't have had to go through what she had. I've never forgiven myself for that day. It should have been me that stepped up in order to protect her. I was so ashamed I felt I'd no right to say anything. I could have killed her. Hell I nearly did. Bella always was like a sister to me and when Alice told me everything she was going through and what she would continue to go through I hated myself and everything I'd done. I vowed to myself and to Alice I would do everything in my power to protect you and her and to serve you both in any way possible. Alice and I discussed what she saw and we came to an agreement. I joined the Volturi in order to protect you both and as a spy. That was the only way I could see about this. I hated leaving Alice that way and it broke both our hearts but we knew we'd be together again one day and that what mattered at the time was making amends for what we did to you both. We turned our backs on you. Well never again brother. I would gladly give my life for you both and the child within her."

I stumble back at his last words.

"Wait… Did you say child?"

"Yes Em… You and Bella are expecting."

My knees begin to tremble and I look down to Bella as she sleeps.

"That's impossible."

Jasper smiles.

"Nothing's impossible."

"What have I done?" My entire body feels like a pinched nerve and I myself now feel sick. What have I done to my Bella?

"We will all figure this out together." Jasper says and starts to use his skills on me.

"Don't even try it." I bark.

He sighs.

"Just trying to help."

Me? I'm going to be a father? All these things play through my mind. The biggest one is fear for what this could do to Bella. But then a sense of pride stands within me on the idea… I never thought that I'd ever get to be a father. I never even thought once on it because I knew of the possibility. I once wanted to have children but knew once I became vampire that was out of the question. Bella moans in her sleep and I hold her hand watching her and looking to her tummy. Once Jasper isn't looking I put my head to her belly and my jaw drops as I hear the tiniest of a heartbeat along with Bella's. I close my eyes and rise running my hands along my face and through my hair.

"Em?" Jasper says softly.

I nod with no words to say.

He comes up behind me and puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Why did you start feeding from humans again Jazz?"

"I couldn't blow my cover. I needed to make them believe in every sense of the way I was one of them."

"So you took innocent lives?"

Jasper sighed.

"It wasn't anyone they weren't going to kill anyhow. If anything the way I saw it was through my ability I made their deaths a bit more pleasant then it would have been if they fed from them instead. Therefore I purposely fed from the most frightened."

Even as a vampire I grow nauseas at this thought.

"There had to be another way."

"This was the only one Alice and I could come up with. We both knew what I'd be getting into."

"How long Jazz?"

"Let's see Alice first got the visions…" He says in thought.  
"I'm guessing I've been with the Volturi for about 7 to 8 months."

"Jesus! Jasper there had to be another way. You overcame so much and now this? I don't understand why would you do this? Why did you see this as the only alternative? Don't you realize all those years spent overcoming the desire for human blood…"  
"Yes Em… You think I didn't think about all that? You think Alice and I hadn't already discussed all this? This was my choice. This was the only way I saw to fix what I'd done. But you must know there is more to this…" He says with a sigh and a devastating expression.

I wait in wonder.

"We've a betrayer amongst our family. That is why only Alice and I know of this and it's a constant battle for Alice to keep her thoughts at bay around our brother."  
"You mean Edward's betrayed?"

"No... Not Edward."

I close my eyes knowing who now without him even saying another word. He gathers this and nods.

"I'm sorry bro. I really am."  
"What has she done?"

"She hasn't yet but she will and sooner than I thought."

"If she hasn't then why do we have Volturi already after us?"

"Because a human girl was spotted with a vampire by a human resource that works for the Volturi. They described to Aro of the loving relationship between the two. Without further words or names on this I knew automatically whom they spoke of. I made sure I was one of the ones sent out. What I didn't expect was for her to already be with child which means Alice's vision is coming true sooner than I imagined."

"How does she betray us Jasper?"

He sighs.

"Whatever I tell you must promise you will stay put and continue to let me help you both through this."

I nod but don't like the sound of this.

"Promise me Em."

"I promise."

"I know you're a vampire of your word I expect nothing less…" He hints.

"It's no secret about Rose's jealousy on Bella being human. We all know Rose never wanted to be a vampire. That is why she thought down of Bella and sought her ignorant and foolish when Bella asked to be one of us. Well now there's a child in the picture…"

Fuck… It all comes together piece by piece. No…

"She always wanted a child. We'd spoke of this once and she'd expressed to me her sadness on this." I look to Bella now honestly terrified out of my wits.

"It's not just any child either brother but it's yours and it's inside the human she's never quite cared for. The one that in her mind stole you away. This has damage control written all over it. Rosalie now has every reason in the world to hate Bella Swan and want her and the child within her dead. She will go in front of the Volturi and report the child and Bella as a crime."

No. No. NO! I pace the room and everything in me hollers go kill her stop her make it impossible for her to hurt Bella or our child. How could she be so cruel? So full of hate? She would honestly try to hurt someone I loved so much and even want to take my child away just to hurt me? To make me pay?

"I'm afraid there is more…"

I look to Jasper not sure how much more I can take.

"Rose will become irate with Aro as he will not wish to kill Bella or the child within her. But instead he will want the child for himself. To become father to it and he will use Chelsea to try and persuade Bella into believing she's indeed in love with him. He will try to erase anything about you in her mind as to how she feels about you. He will try to take Bella as his own and your child as if you never existed. Even if that means he kills you in the process. That is as far as Alice's vision went I know nothing else neither does she at the moment. I've used my ability to keep this knowledge away from Aro so far he trust in me completely and I must keep it that way. He will need to believe I have killed you both. "

I come to my hands and knees. What have I done?

"What about Rose?"

"That will be the time he's realized I betrayed him… By then though I will have disappeared or at least that is the plan. For now he seeks me as one of his most loyal subjects. I will also have to take care that Rose never knows about me and doesn't see me when she arrives. Once she arrives I will make my escape."

"How do I keep them safe?"  
"You mean we brother…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(I do not own crappity crap but a girl can dream)** Please Read and Review Thank You!**

Bellapov

"You can't Em! Bella needs you right here! "

"I know she does but you honestly expect me to let this go and let Rose get away with this. Come on Jazz you and I alone could take Rose out."

Jasper laughs.

"You think Alice and I wouldn't have done that already if it was that easy. First thing you got to think about is the future is always changing Em. We couldn't just go hunt her down the minute Alice had her vision especially if it was just a mere fantasy on Rose's part because of her anger and humiliation. We couldn't just go kill Rose based on a single vision. Alice herself knows they can change depending on the path. Not only that but we have Carlisle and Esme to consider."

"Well it hasn't changed yet has it? And I'm sorry but Bella comes first!"

Jasper sighs and I continue to pretend I'm asleep and listen.

"Trust me brother if I knew I could just take Rose out of the picture and avoid this at all cost I fucking would. She might be my sister but she's gone off the deep end and is officially fucked in the head."  
"So tell me Jasper why can't we just go hunt my bitch of an ex down and end all this mess?" Something I never thought I'd hear Emmett Cullen say but then again he's no longer a Cullen.

"You've not a clue about anything do you?"  
"Of course I don't it's been two years Jazz what would I know?"

"The only one that still resides with our parents at the moment is Alice and it's been that way for a while. Before I left it was just her and I. Edward and Rosalie haven't lived under the same roof as any of us for a little over a year or so maybe more. God knows where Edward is he was first to leave. He went off on his own doing whatever Edward does. Edward has managed to keep off the radar even Alice hasn't a clue about where he resides or what he's doing. But then again Edward's always been good about not wanting to be found when he doesn't want to be. Rosalie however is a bit different see for her, Rose comes and goes but one thing we know for sure is Rose has created her own coven. She's dropped the Cullen name and is now known as Rosalie Lillian. She's never in one place in fact we do not even know the name of the coven. Once I first heard of Alice's visions before I even came to Italy I tried to track Rose down and have a nice talking to with her myself. But she bounces the globe. Every time I'd think I was on the right path it'd grow cold yet again. Believe me if there was any other way…"

"What about when she and Edward came to Forks?"

Her own coven? What the hell? What kind of coven would freaking Rose have? For some reason at that question alone I got goose bumps and pictured the name of the coven having something to do with Death to Isabella Swan.

"When was this?"

"Not even a month ago. Edward had been stalking poor Bella and eventually showed his face he wasn't too happy to find out Bella and I were together. Rose came not long after and took it just as bad. She almost killed Bella then hell if it wasn't for our father she would have I fear and Edward… well I almost killed him you should have seen what he did to Bella's face!"

"I was here during that point I'd not a clue about any of that. I can only check in with Alice every so often. I've to be careful not to blow my cover. Seeing her often is far too dangerous."

"What did Edward do? I'd never picture he'd ever truly harm Bella that doesn't even sound like our brother."

"Well it is and he did. She was finally telling him just how she justly felt and about how he'd hurt her she was just letting off a couple years of steam and he didn't like what she had to say and hauled off and slap the shit out of her. In fact her face still has some bruising to it."

"Hmmm… sounds as if he's flipped his lid as well."

"Certainly does."

"What was Rose up to besides trying to kill Bella?"

"That was what the irony was I think there was a point Edward grew desperate enough in wanting Bella back they worked together in a plan to have Rose try to seduce me and Bella walk in on it. At first I feared it worked when she walked it I still can't get the image of Bella's face out of my head. Rose knew what she was doing and I think Edward was behind it because he made sure Bella entered the cabin at just the right time and he also made sure he was there to console her. Well Bella's not an idiot clearly, the plan backfired and she didn't fall for it. That pissed them both off. Carlisle and Alice showed up in time. I fear if he had not Bella and Edward would be dead today. I had a death grip on him and Rose on Bella. I wouldn't have thought twice about killing my own brother after what he did to her."

"Wouldn't blame you if you had, seems the two didn't deal very well. I'm sorry for all that I'd not a clue. This really shocks me about Edward he's the tamer of us both."

"Not anymore apparently. Wait… You said you haven't seen Alice since Bella and I were paid that visit?"

"Exactly but that's where I am leading you and Bella right now. It's time to hash this out with my lovely and see if anything's changed. "

We're going to see Alice, Carlisle and Esme? I thought to myself. But for some reason instead of feeling excitement on this I my stomach turned on the idea. I wanted to hear more but was feeling queasy again. I slowly rise and both vampires turn to me. Em rushes to my side.

"How you feeling Bells?"

"Not too great Em I think I'm getting the flu."

I say and make my way to the bathroom. The last thing I wanted was to puke in front either of them especially Emmett that's really a side of me I didn't like him seeing. Yesterday was embarrassing enough as it was.

Em sighs and I feel terrible I knew my being sick was only holding them back.

"I'm sorry guys honest I don't mean to hold you back."

At this point I'm not actually vomiting but just feel that hot nausea feeling and the simplest thing such as lying flat on the cold bathroom floor felt good to me. I close my eyes momentarily and suddenly an odd fluttery sensation comes about my stomach. I narrow my eyes thinking I've simply imagined it. I raise up deciding to run a quick bath in hopes that it'll make me feel better but as I go to ask Em if that's ok it hits again and my hands go to my stomach. Em glares upon me in the doorway with his arms folded. I look to him confused.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" He unfolds his hands looking fretful.

"My stomach it kind of felt weird. I thought I was imagining it but it just did it again."

"Did what Bells baby?"

"This odd fluttery thing…" Just as I say that it happens again and I start to feel faintly.

"Em…" I gasp out stepping back.

"Easy now." He appears behind me his hands go gently along my tummy.

"SEE! DID YOU FEEL THAT?" I practically scream.

"Yes I did." He kisses my neck.  
"We need to talk Bella."

He turns me around facing him.

"Em?"  
"Bella hun you're pregnant."

I laugh.

"Um yeah ok… I don't think it quite happens that way." I start to walk off still laughing.

"You're funny Em Bear. But it's just the flu I'll be fine in a few days."

"He's not playing Bella. You're indeed pregnant."

"You both obviously don't know lick about…" It hits me as I start to think back on when I last had a period and realized I'd not had one at all this month. In fact I was 2 to three weeks late I've not even used the tampons I packed.

"No fucking way." I look to Jasper and he smiles.

"This just isn't possible this just doesn't happen it… "I begin to stutter and try to think of an actual coherent thought but can't.  
"I can't be you don't feel the baby at just a few weeks that's not possible it doesn't happen! And your well you're a… and well you're a vampire! Emmett?! Can this happen?" I realize I was shouting the last part and cover my mouth.

Emmett takes me by the hand and looks me in the eyes.

"That part I don't understand or know about but you are pregnant. Bells we are going to have a baby."

"I'll give you two a minute. I better get the human some food as well. Then we got to hit the road. I will show you two where to go and then I got to head back before Aro grows suspicious."

The human? I thought and realized he really had been with the Volturi for too long. I look to Em and he puts his arms around me. The coolness to his body felt good against my own. Still I continued to feel nauseas but knew I'd nothing to throw up.  
"Em how is this possible I just got sick yesterday? It doesn't happen this fast Em! And how did you and Jasper know I was pregnant before I even did?"

"Calm down baby please…" He waits till I catch a breath and he starts to talk again.

"Alice had a vision of this to come. Jasper put two and two together seeing how sick you were yesterday we both heard the heartbeat ourselves.  
"Heartbeat? The baby already has a heartbeat?"

Em smiles.

"Yes Bells and it's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. I could hear yours then the faint heartbeat alternating between."

I look to the mirror and put my hands to my stomach picturing what I'd look like with a preggy belly. Emmett snickers at this but my hands shake in thought. He leans over and kisses my belly. Then raises back up and kisses my lips.

"Bells I swear to you I will do everything in my power to protect you both. We will get through this."

"So I'm really going to have a baby?"

He nods.

"ME?" I say almost panicky.

He kisses my forehead and I smell the food as Jasper makes his way back inside.

"Oh god…" I run back towards the toilet.

"Maybe food wasn't such a good idea after all?" Jasper says.

"I think you may be right."

Emmettpov

"This where I leave and you two must go on. Our parents currently reside at Isle Esme. I trust you remember how to get there from here bro." He says as we stand before the airport of Sassari.  
"Isle Esme?" Bella questions.

Jasper smiles and takes her hand.

"It was good to see you again Ms. Swan." He kisses her hand.

"Take care of her brother. Keep her out of sight."

"Thank you Jazz for everything." We shake hands and Jasper disappears.

"Looks like we're flying to Brazil."

She looks to me confused.

"You'll see…"

I'm finally able to get Bella to keep down some water and crackers on the plane. I was thankful she'd not thrown up once on the ride but I could tell she felt ill the entire flight. Halfway through she leans into me and falls asleep. At this point I was just anxious to get her to Carlisle. I'd no idea what her body was going through or what it may continue to go through as the baby grows. She and the baby's wellbeing at the moment was my main concern.

"Wake up Bells hun."

She groans out against my chest.

"We're here."

Now that we were actually in Brazil I was feeling something else I didn't quite understand. So many emotions were coursing through me and I knew it had to be ten times worse for Bella at the moment. I knew that this was going to be uncomfortable, emotional and hard for everyone at first. For one thing it'd been two years since I saw my mother. I'd seen Carlisle and Alice more recent but there were hardly any real exchange of words. And well Alice didn't say anything at all. Hell she hardly even looked at me. Her attention went more towards Bella but now I understand why. I'd always had a softer spot for Alice out of my siblings. I knew her ability took a toll on her at moments. But even through her visions she still tried her hardest to see the best in everyone. I knew that was why when she saw Rose betraying us she didn't immediately jump out of hopes that Rose would snap out of her anger and seek for revenge. She wished that Rose would wake up and that none of this was to come true. Alice was sensitive but ruthless when she had to be. I knew this was killing her. Alice was one of the gentlest souls I'd ever met. Which always amused he that above anyone she ended up with Jasper Whitlock. The two are opposite enough that they balance each other out. But there was one thing I knew for sure when it came to Alice now Jasper would never admit it. But he was complete mush on the inside and his life literally belonged to her. If anything ever happened to either of them the other would simply die. I look to Bella on this thought and know that is how I feel about her. Now that I know what true love feels like if anything ever happened to Bella I'd wish to be no more.

I feel her clasp on to my arm tighter and hear her heart thumping loudly in nervousness. I kiss the top of my head.

"It'll be ok." I say as soothingly as possible knowing this is just as hard on her as it is on me.

"Together Bells…"

My thoughts also go to Charlie though and how we're going to handle that. He expected her home in a few more days.

Carlisle arrives and nods our way. He drives us to the dock and we boat the rest of the way there where once again Bella becomes ill. Carlisle has me take over driving the boat and as he checks on her. Once we arrive he helps get her inside.

"Let me give her something for the nausea so she can actually hold something down. " He says and rushes off as I place her on the couch.

Once he returns with a syringe he looks to me.

"This will not harm her or the fetus."

I swallow on this and nod. He nods in return as if asking my permission then gives her the shot.

"It may make her dizzy or tired don't let her walk around alone." He warns.

"Ok."

My mother comes down the stairs and covers her mouth as she looks upon me.

"Mom…" I raise.

"Em hun…" She makes her way over and hugs me.

"Bella dear…" She says and leans over and hugs her.

Bella looks as though she's about to break into tears. Which doesn't take long when Alice approaches us, she hugs Bella first.

"I'm sorry." Alice says into Bella's ear.

Alice sits beside her as Bella begins to cry she puts her arm around her shoulder pulling her close. I knew if Alice could she'd be bawling right along beside her. Hell so would my mother. Once Bella calms down Alice hugs me.

We all have a minute of silence just looking upon one another.

"First thing's first let's check on what's going on in that abdomen of yours Bella." My father finally says and offers a hand to help her off the couch.

Alice squeezes my hand.

"I already told him. I figured he'd needed to be prepared when you both arrived." She says.

Bella looks to me wide eyed and I force a smile but deep down I'm terrified beyond belief.

I help him get her on the hospital bed he'd already set up. He raises her shirt enough to reveal her stomach.

"This might be slightly cold at first…" He warns as he squirts some stuff on her.

Once he does this he does a sonogram. I watch his face because honestly I've not a damn clue what I'm seeing or looking at. Sure doesn't look like a baby. Carlisle shakes his head on something and narrows his eyes and turns the sonogram machine closer towards him. I swallow nervously and take Bella's hand.

"Let me check something…" He says without looking to either of us.

He grabs his stethoscope and puts it to her stomach.

"Well I'll be damned…" He says after a couple minutes then looks to us.

"Don't worry everything seems to be fine."

"Bella when was your last menstrual?"

"I'm about 2 to 3 weeks late."  
He rears his head back and looks back to the sonogram.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"What? What's interesting?" I knew my father well enough to know something was up.

"Well Bella's already about 3 months along or so. That's still an estimate can't be exact but there's another issue as well."  
"Issue? What issue?" Bella raises panicked.

"Relax." My father lays her back down and smiles.

"There isn't a baby."

"There isn't?"

He laughs at my reaction.

"No Emmett there isn't a baby but there are two babies in that little abdomen of hers."  
"You mean?"

"Yes Emmett seems you and Bella are having twins."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Don't own anything damn it) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Bellapov

"Are you ok?"

Emmett asks as I stand out on the patio staring out to the beach. His arms wrap around my waist. I nod.

"You're worrying me Bells baby please say something you've not said a word since Carlisle discovered the twins."

"Em…" I say with that knot within my throat.

Hell where do I start besides with the slew of enemies that are soon to be after us if not already. How the babies seem to rapidly be growing? What about Charlie? What do we tell him? And what if I'm a terrible mother? The worst of all these fears though is what if I lose Emmett or the babies during all this or worse all three.

He sighs and kisses along my neck.

"You talk when you're ready." He says and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Will you at least eat and drink something?"

That was the last thing I wanted to do. My nerves were shot and I'd not a clue how to feel about any of this. I felt so weak and useless. How could I possibly protect the ones I love this way? I wanted to be happy and excited. But I wasn't. Not that I wasn't thrilled to be having Emmett's babies that couldn't be further from the truth. But this way?

"Em? Who is Aro and why are the Volturi after us? What exactly are the Volturi?" At this point all I knew was they were obviously a group of vampires that fed off humans. I knew from Jasper's eyes and the way Emmett and he were talking. And they way Jasper referred to me as "the human" was a pretty good indication.

He sighs and drops his hands. He takes my hand and sits me down on one of the patio chairs.

"Where do I even begin?"

"Allow me…"

We turn to see Carlisle stepping outside. I seem to always forget what significant hearing they have. He sits down beside Emmett and both vampires look to me.

"I first discovered the Volturi many years ago when I was studying in Italy. There are three main ones that lead them Aro- the main leader and the one everyone answers to. He's the ability to see things using telepathy. Marcus - with the ability to see bonds amongst relationships and then there's, Caius – with no known ability other than being a pain in the ass." Carlisle says with a wink.

I'd never heard Carlisle cuss so it sounded funny to me. I break into a smile and Emmett shrugs.

"That about sums it up."

"But why are they after us?"

"The Volturi mainly act as the royalty of all vampires. They are considered the night patrons of the arts. They are guards keeping the vampire society secret from humans. They've rules in which we all as vampires are to follow. They decide how to punish those that go against their laws or ways of living. The coven has been around for over 3000 years. They are the largest coven in existence."

"Rules?" I look to Emmett panicked.

He shake his head and looks to the ground.

"Yes Bells."

"Let me guess we've broken a rule?"

This time Carlisle is the one to sigh.

"Just us being together is breaking the law Bells. I'm sorry I never meant to drag you into all this. I should have considered the consequences."

"Are you saying you regret this?"

"NO! Not even for a second don't you ever think that."

"I believe what my son is trying to say is he simply wished it wouldn't have come to putting you in harm's way."

"Carlisle's right… To be honest I was hoping that you would be turned before they ever even knew about all this. That we were totally off the radar to all else."

"But our trip to Italy exposed us?"

"Unfortunately, but don't you think for a second that was your fault or doing. Your mother wanted you to go and besides all this we both had a wonderful time a time I wouldn't take back for anything. Whether we went to Italy or not Bells hun this was unavoidable it just came sooner than it should was all."

"Wait, what came sooner than it should."

He swallows on this then looks me in the eyes.

"The only reason they even came after us was because we were spotted together. Naturally a human and vampire relationship isn't acceptable. But that has nothing to do with the reason they will be coming for us yet again."

"Damn it Em just tell me!" I finally snap and Carlisle puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Rose will find out about the pregnancy and will report it to the Volturi as a crime which is far worse in their eyes than anything else we've done."

"She would do that?" I jump up.

"Bella you really don't need to be getting too upset." Carlisle warns softly.

"How the hell do I react to all this then?"

I close my eyes but the anger continues to flow through me.

"BITCH!" I finally say and quickly cover my mouth looking to Em.

He shakes his head laughing.

"You didn't say anything I haven't already Bells. It's ok."

Carlisle sighs shaking his head and heads back into the house.

"I shouldn't have said that…"

"Bells he understands. Trust me he's just learning to deal with all this as we are too."

"I know that's why I shouldn't have said that she's your ex and that's his daughter."

I rush inside the house feeling terrible.

"Carlisle!" He turns to me.

"I'm sorry I well I…"

"Bella I'm not upset with you by any stretch of the imagination. You've every right to feel the way you do."

"Is something wrong?" Esme ask coming from the stairs.

"No darling." He says and kisses her cheek eyeing me.

"Everything's just fine."

Alice takes my hand and I see Emmett still sitting on the porch looking to be in thought.

"I got you some dinner on the table." Alice says and sits me down.

I take the fork in my hand but as I take a bite of chicken. The tears fall and roll off my cheek onto my fork to my plate. I force myself to eat for the babie's sake but everything in me feels broken. Alice takes my free hand and holds it. Neither of us says anything as I simply make myself finish the food and hope I hold it down. Once I'm done I go to pull my hand away and she continues to hold on but stares off into space.

"Alice?" I question and try to move once again.

She blinks and turns to me then quickly rises and pushes me behind her.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"CARLISLE!" She yells and both Emmett and Carlisle appear in front of me.

"What? What's going on?"

Emmett looks to his sister.

"I'm sorry Em I didn't have any time he's been off the grid and it's too late he's here…"

Emmett quickly snaps his head to the front door as the knob turns.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He yells and Carlisle picks me up.

Emmettpov

Edward enters the front door and glares upon me.

"What did you do Emmett!" He yells after digging into my head.

"YOU JUST KILLED BELLA SWAN!"

He charges me and slams me into the wall. I shake it off and slam my elbow into his shoulder.

"HOW COULD YOU! WHY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Don't even pretend to care!" I hiss.

"I'll fucking end you right here right now!" He goes to grab my throat and I dodge but return only to put my hand around his throat.

"You can try to cheat with that mind reading shit all you want brother but I'm stronger and you know it! You won't win!"

"Wanna bet?" I squeeze my knuckles around his neck and he starts to crackle.

Carlisle returns and folds his arms looking to us. He shakes his head and begins to walk away.

"Carlisle!" Edward hollers desperately.

Something happens that I never dreamed of. Suddenly Edward is out of my grasp and I turn to see Carlisle pinning him against the wall his eyes dark as night. Edward's face full of utter surprise as he wraps his hands around Carlisle's wrist.

"NO!" Our mother screams.

Carlisle looks to her and snaps out of it and drops Edward. My dad's face breaks my undead heart. He takes one hand and leans against the wall. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to check on Bella." He says looking to neither of us.

Esme covers her mouth and falls to her knees.

"MOM?"

She shakes her head waving me off. Edward and I look to one another only for the first time it's not out of rage but more of guilt. He dust himself off and heads towards our mother raising her up from the ground.

Bellapov

"Carlisle?"

He slowly makes his way to me but the expression on his face sends me chills. He says nothing he just looks me over. Then leans against the wall and sinks down to the floor next to me. I crawl towards him and look him in the eyes. I sigh and close mine momentarily. Something comes over me and I put my hand to his cheek and nod. I stand up and head up the stairs as he's hid me in the basement.

"Bella just stay down here hun it's too dangerous."

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I'm ending this once and for all."

"Bella." He arrives at my side and puts a hand to my shoulder.

I move out from under it.

"I'll be ok. Let me do this."

"If you get hurt…"

I nod but continue to make my way. That elevator feeling comes over me as I look to Edward then to Emmett.

"No more…" I say softly and sit next to Edward looking him in the eyes. Emmett stiffens up watching me.

"Please. Just no more… I'm sorry I broke this family apart. I'm sorry for everything." I continue to look him in the eyes.

Emmett makes his way to me and puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Bella you didn't do this."

I shake my head on this knowing that wasn't true.

"I should have never left you." Edward says.

"There is no going back Edward. What happened well it happened."

"Believe me I wish I could have taken it back."

I hear Emmett sigh and he moves his hand. I reach over and grab it and look to Edward.

"Edward, I love Emmett. This was never meant to hurt you. You must understand that. I could no longer control my feelings for your brother any more than you can control yours. I'm sorry that it causes you pain. But I am not sorry for loving him. I don't regret loving him. What I regret is what I did to this family."

"You didn't do this Bella." Edward says shaking his head.

"I gave up I walked out of your life and you actually found someone that deserved you. That is there for you and that's where all this anger comes from. I can read everything in that mind of his. He loves you to the point of physical pain. He loves the unborn children you carry just as much. He'll never leave your side ever. When I slapped you it wasn't because of what you said. I deserved all that. I did that to hurt him. It kept playing over and over and over in his mind. It taunted at me. I wanted to hurt him and I knew the worst possible way to hurt my brother was to hurt you."

"EDWARD!" Emmett barks and I squeeze his hand.

"No Emmett. Let him talk."

"Once I realized what I'd done I knew right then I didn't deserve you. I proved at that very moment Emmett could care for you in a way I never could and could love you in a way I didn't correctly. I'm sorry I hurt you. But don't want forgiveness I don't deserve it. I saw a side of me that I never thought I'd see when it came to you Bella. When I think about it I was harsh as our father said. If it wasn't for Emmett being in love with you I'd have never came back. I thought I was proving my undying love by leaving and protecting you. Instead I left you in harm's way and lead you into the arms of another and it just happened to be my honorable brother who stood by his word when I never did. I'd said once that I wouldn't leave your side but I did, I said I'd never hurt you but I did everything I said I wouldn't do I broke every promise I'd ever made you. However my brother has done the exact opposite and it's like second nature to him. He doesn't' even have to think about these things he just does them. With me it was a constant battle. Which only further shows where you truly belong."

Edward rises and looks to each of us. Esme and Alice hold one another and Carlisle nods to him.

"Take care of her." Edward says and turns away.

"Edward…" Emmett says.

"You're going to be a great father Em…" Edward says and vanishes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Don't own anything but feel free to send me grants anyhow :p)** Read and Review show your awesomeness and thank you.**

Emmettpov

It seems all Bella does is prove over and over again just how easy she is to love. What she said to Edward seems to play over and over in my mind. She's beyond extraordinary with everything she's been through and how much my brother had hurt her. She sat there and faced him with complete honesty and bravery. I didn't think it was possible to love her even more but I do. It courses through my veins like a drug.

I run my hand gently along her back and shoulders. I listen to the steadiness of her heartbeat. I just can't seem to get enough of her everything about her beckons me. She rolls over and I gently put my head to her belly and smile as I feel the tiniest of sensations about and know the babies are awake.

"Hey you two…" I say softly and can't break the smile on my face.

This is the coolest thing ever and to know I had a part in that, that I created life and within an angel. Carlisle knocks on the door and enters the room.

"How's she doing?"

"Ok just tired she's been sleeping an awful lot."

He nods and picks up her wrist and looks to his watch.

"So how are you handling all this?" Carlisle asks and gently places her hand back down and tucks the blanket back over her.

"Ok I guess."

He nods.

"Carlisle?" I hated to ask but I knew I needed to yet feared the answer greatly.

"You think this will harm Bella?"

He sighs.

"We've no way for sure of knowing other than taking it one day at a time and watch her closely. I'll continue to do sonograms regularly Emmett and do whatever else I can to help. But I must be honest. These are half breed children I've no idea how this will turn about or what to expect. I have called Charlie Swan already and let him know she was extending her vacation as you both ran into us and decided to visit." I nod on this.

Bella moans out in her sleep and opens her eyes.

"Carlisle?" She rises.

He winks upon her and takes her hand and pats it.

"I'll leave you two be now just wanted to check on the patient."

I help Bella out of bed and she darts immediately to the bathroom.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I really have to pee!" She shuts the door and I laugh at her little dance.

I lay back on the bed and wait for her to come out. I hear her start herself a bath and grow concerned when I think about her fainting spells. I knock on the door.

"Hey I don't mean to intrude on your privacy but I don't think you taking a bath alone is a good idea." After I say this I realize how pervy it sounded.

"Ugh Em… I don't want you to see me like this."

I shake my head on this and roll my eyes.

"Like what?" I say and open the door.

She instantly grabs a towel covering herself and looks to me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Stop that Bella."

I approach her and yank the towel from her hands. My jaw nearly drops at how much more her belly has extended. She turns her head.

"See I told you!" She pouts.

I put my hand to her stomach.

"Amazing…"

"Ugh I look..."  
"Are you kidding?" I stop her so she doesn't finish that thought.

"You look gorgeous." I drag her to the length mirror and wrap my arms around her.

"Look at you. Can you believe this?" I can't stop running my hands along her belly.

I notice her breast are fuller as well but as a man and vampire I'm not near dumb enough to comment. I knew they'd be swelling up from the pregnancy. I just couldn't believe how fast this was all happening. I never knew pregnancy could be so sexy but then again it's Bella. Once I'm done gawking and embarrassing her I help her into the tub.

"May I join?"

She laughs.

"You never have to ask Em Bear."

I smile on this and strip down but make sure the door is locked. I slide in behind her.

"Pardon him." I warn as I place her against me.

She laughs as I throb against her.

"See he thinks you're sexy too."

I can't help but to smile and kiss on her. My hands continue to touch each part of her as she leans against me. I couldn't be more comfortable or think of anywhere else I'd rather be. I help her wash her hair and then we get out.

My parents already have food setting out on the table for her.

"Em, I don't want everyone waiting on me. I can cook my own meals."

Esme smiles.

"Eat up Bella. Besides I've rather missed cooking. You've given me reason to use my kitchen too. I don't think I've ever really been in there honestly."

Bella laughs as I pull out her chair and scoot her in.

"Wow this is like really good."

"Well thank you!" Esme grins and pats Bella's shoulder.

Bella finishes her pasta and we all wait to see if it's going to make her sick. So far so good it looks. I lead her out towards the beach deciding maybe some fresh air would do her some good.

"It's so beautiful here." She says as we walk the shoreline.

"Yes it is."

"So Isle Esme?" She looks to me in question.

I smile.

"Ah, yes this was actually a gift to my mother from my father."  
"An entire Island?!"

"Why would you like one?" I tease.

She laughs and blushes.

"That'd be way too weird having something like that named after me."

"What if we named it after me then? Island Em, Em? Or Island Grizzly Em."

"Or Isle Em Bear?"

"It's where you would go to worship me."

"I already worship you." She says and I grin ear to ear.

"Really?" I pull her to me.

"Funny because that means we worship each other."

"So then it'd be mutual Isle Embell."

"Is this like the whole Brangelina thing or however you say it?"

"Um no we're way hotter."

"Well you certainly are."  
"Liar…" She giggles.

I twirl her around and kiss her.

"I don't lie about such things. No other tops you Bella."

Bellapov

The day grows hotter and hotter as I sit out on the patio that beach is looking more and more tempting. Emmett stayed behind as the others went to hunt.

"What are you doing Bells baby?"

He asks as I take off my shorts and shirt.

"It's too hot Em."

"Well by all means don't stop there."

I throw my shirt at him shaking my head.

"Just saying we are alone."

"They are returning."

"Not for some time." He wiggles his brows.

"I'm just going for a dip."

He nods as I head on towards the beach.

"I'll join you in a bit." He says as his cell rings.

"You get service out here?"

"I suppose so." He shrugs as he answers.

I head on into the water. The coolness feels good as it hits. I've felt as though I was baking. I make my way a little deeper and relax a little.

"BELLA! OUT OF THE WATER!" Emmett throws down his cell and I look to him confused.

Suddenly something grabs my ankle and takes me under. I try to squirm to get free I open my eyes as I'm being yanked back and see Emmett's panicked face reaching for me under the water. I reach out my hands. I scream out under the water and see another vampire grab him and yank him out of the water.

Emmettpov

I desperately fight the vampire before me trying to get back to Bella. I grab the bitch by the throat and slam her into the sand.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I demand and fist her face into the sand yet again.

She smiles and I put my knee to her sternum and place all my weight on her. I notice she's blonde like Rose and I knew she's a newborn and has been feeding from human blood. She looks no older than 17 maybe 18.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I yell again and push her face into a snapping position.

Alice, Carlisle and Esme come running up.

"Where's Bella?"

"They fucking took her and this one here was part of it. HERE!" I hand her off to Carlisle and dash back into the water.

I come back up seeing she's nowhere in sight.

"DAMN IT!"

"I didn't see this! She wasn't supposed to come here! Bella was to be safe here!" Alice says frantically.

My father and I look to Alice now and know someone's playing with her visions.

I yank the vampire out of Carlisle's hands and grab her by the hair.

"YOU TELL ME WHO YOU'RE WITH AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM OR I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

Alice takes her wrist and breaks it, once again ruthless when she needs to be.

The vampire screams out.

"The Lillian Coven and we come from nowhere really we've no place we claim home!"

"Where did they take the human girl?"  
The vampire shakes her head and Alice grabs her other wrist.

"TELL ME NOW! OR DIE RIGHT HERE!"

"To some vampire Aro that's all I know."

I close my eyes and then look to Carlisle.

He sighs then nods.

"You should have made better choices you shortened your life spam when you came after the girl." I say and snap her neck.

I go to take off and Carlisle yanks me back.

"Where are you going son."

"To get her back!"

"That's suicide!"

"Worth it!" I pull out of his hold and take off.

I'm running through the woods and someone slams me down. I hiss out and fling them into a tree before I see who it is. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt shaking his head.

"No! I won't lose you Emmett or Bella! Bella and those children are of this coven and our family!" Carlisle yells.

"We do this together as a coven and as a family. Together we will get Bella Swan back!"

Alice and Esme appear beside him and nod.

"We won't ever turn our backs on either of you ever again." My mother says and I sink to my knees.

Bellapov

I open my eyes and everything's blurry at first. I gasp out and turn over as I'm coughing and gagging on salt water. I glare upon the campfire and look around.

My eyes widen and I scoot back as the vampires feed. I cover my mouth to keep from whimpering out.

"Ah, the princess is awake…" I gasp as someone pulls me up by the hair.

I grab on to their icy cold wrist for support and see Rose staring back at me smiling. She looks down to my stomach and goes to put her hand to it. Stupidly I punch her in the face only to hurt my own hand and piss her off.

"You will not touch them you bitch!"

She wrinkles her nose and clasps her hands around my throat lifting me into the air.

"Rose…" I force out.

"Please you can't do this…"  
She drops me and kneels down as I start coughing and grab at my throat. She cups my chin with a single hand.  
"You're still just as pathetic as I remembered. You make me sick. I can't believe he would even want to touch you."

A million come backs run through my mind. But I know I got two babies within me not just any babies but Emmett's. I protectively my hands over my stomach and say nothing I see Rose's eyes are now crimson red and it only announces how truly scary this vampire can look. She literally looked as though a demonic version of her prettier vampire self. It was like the yin and yang of Rosalie Cullen. I notice that every single vampire amongst me is in white even Rose she wore a white dress that was little past her knees one side of the dress was shoulder less the other a long loose sleeve. The coven literally looked like a bunch of beautiful angelic vampires but each of them deadly as they stand before me eyeing me. Not only that but they were all women there wasn't a single man there. I counted five including Rose. Rose slaps my cheek and shakes her head then rises.

"This human isn't to be touched. I've plans for her."

One of the women step closer towards me and sniffs the air.

"But she smell so tempting…"

Rose snaps that direction.

"TOUCH HER AND DIE!"

The woman steps back looking nervous.

"Where is Miranda?" Rose says looking around.

"Don't know she never came back." One of them calls out.

"FIND HER!" Rose roars.

She kneels back over.

"So the little slut got what she wanted. You'd had your eye on him all along didn't you?! You used your fucking human blood to intoxicate him and make think he fucking loves you."

"What the hell are you talking about Rose? You were the beautiful one! You were the one that could have whatever you wanted! Emmett only loved you! You're the one that pissed that away! I never had anything for Emmett. It's only because you turned your back on him that these feelings came about you can't punish him for that!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I can't wait to watch the Volturi rip you and that disgusting baby apart!"

"THEY ARE HIS BABIES ROSE! You would honestly do this to him?! Yes who gives a fuck about me but these are his children! You can't do this to him! Punish me fine but don't punish him."

"Did you say babies?" She sneers and I shake my head realizing my mistake.

"BABIES YOU GOT TWO OF THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS IN YOU?"

She slaps me again.

"They aren't bastards!" I yell and spit the blood out of my mouth upon her dress.

She goes to hit me again but bites down on her lip and refrains. I lean over and can't control the vomiting that hits me.

"Revolting pig honestly what does he see in someone so weak and foolish?"

Once I gather myself I stand up and dust myself off.

"Rose you're not just hurting me or Emmett but your entire family. You should see how broken they are."

"And whose fault is that?!" I close my eyes shaking my head.

"Exactly you fucked us all over. Everything was perfect for all of us. Then you walked into our lives! Tell me whore did you fuck Jasper too? Did you have yourself a good time once Alice's back was turned? Did you go right through all the brothers! Are those babies even my monkey man's? Or are they Edward's or Jasper's or did you go right on to Car.." I don't even let her finish that sentence I grab her by the hair and yank back. "He's not your monkey man not anymore! He's my Em Bear and watch your mouth bitch!"

And yes I know now I'm dead…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thank you. Sorry I've not written on this one or In Love and War in a few days I've been having "issues" But it's all squared away now. Hoping to post both tonight… Thank you everyone! You will see where I'm going with this…**

Emmettpov

"We need our strength we're not good to Bella if we're weakened."

I sigh on this not wanting to waste any more time. It sickens me to think of what Bella maybe going through. I never dreamed when I first met Rosalie that I'd one day be wanting to rip her apart and watch her die a slow torturous death. But that's exactly what I'm feeling at the moment. I want her to suffer beyond reason. I want to see pain all over that perfect little fucking face of hers. This very woman I'd sworn to love and protect always at one time she was the most beautiful woman in the world. But now as I feed I picture her with each kill. I've never actually hated someone before in my whole existence. I however find myself physically and emotionally hating everything about Rosalie and I'd love nothing more than to see her burn to ashes. That's just not my nature to hate anyone that accurately knows me such as my Bella knows this. Perhaps that makes me an odd vampire but I'd prefer to spend my vampire existence happy and peaceful as I can. But if you mess with someone I love I will unleash my vampiric side and I have no problem taking your fucking head. I can honestly say I love Bella and our unborn children more than anything on this entire God forsaken planet. Without them I know I'd no longer be happy or peaceful but overcome with darkness and I'd truly hate the world and everything it stands for. Wrong as it is I cannot control my feelings.

Once we've all fed we start on the trail to Rose's coven I pray we find them before she's able to make it to Aro. Once Bella's within Volturi walls I've not a clue how the hell we will get her out and alive. Not that it will stop me from doing so I will not go down quietly I will get her back I don't care who I have to take out in the process even if it means I die in the manner I'd gladly hand my life over just to know Bella and our children live.

Alice tugs my arm.

"I got to go Em but I'll be back I promise."

"What the hell you're not leaving us now Bella needs us."

She smiles and winks.

"I know…" She kisses my forehead and takes off.

I growl out at this shaking my head.

"Where's she going?" Carlisle asks as I start running again.

"With Alice who knows she just said she'd promised she'd be back. I don't have time to worry on this!"

I hiss out on this and Carlisle nods.

Bellapov

"Please no! NO ROSE YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

She drags me through the woods and I feel the flesh my back scrapping against the ground. I wince at the pain but know at all cost I can't roll over.

"Rose! You can't hurt Emmett PLEASE!"

She continues to drag me by the hair as I cling to her wrist. My body aches and I know my back probably looks as though it's been put through a grinder.

"Part of you still loves him! You don't want to do this! Look you can kill me after I have the babies. It's me you really want not them or Emmett you want me. So just let's just do this Rose. I promise I'll gladly let you do with me what you wish. Just let him have these babies. They are innocent they're not even a part of all this. Rose you don't want to take innocent lives much less that of children!"

She picks me up and pins me against a tree.

"Those things have your blood in them and anything with your blood shouldn't be allowed to live even that pathetic excuse of a father you have."

I drop my jaw.

"You can't possibly bring Charlie into this he's just human Rose he's the most innocent in all this."

She smiles.

"NO ROSE! I swear to God if you touch Charlie!"

"What are you going to do princess? Kill me?" She laughs in my face.

"Anything in relation to you shouldn't be amongst this world. Don't worry look at it this way. Your father can join your mother soon enough and then you and those things you carry. It'll be like one big happy family."

"GOD DAMN IT ROSE! NO!"

"Goodnight Bella."

My eyes widen as she smiles upon me and places her thumb and fingers along my neck and I black out.

Emmettpov

We're growing weak and tired I know we need to hunt again but know we're closer. I can smell them. I do not wish to give up even just to hunt. We press on but know they are a day ahead of us at least. Alice still has not returned and now I worry for her safety as well and wonder what she's up to and where she is.

"We need to hunt again Emmett."

I shake my head on this and grit my teeth but know he's right.

"Let us hunt and then we can run the rest of the way they aren't far now."

I nod but say nothing knowing I'm very short tempered at the moment and do not wish to take it out on my parents, but the slightest of things are pissing me off to no end and it will only continue until I have Bella back in my arms.

Esme puts her hand upon my shoulder as I fold my arms.

"We're close son let's go." I close my eyes but nod on this and follow them out.

Once we've hunted yet again. The trail runs hot and I know we're exactly where they've been and can smell the human's blood they've just recently fed from. I know that they were just here as the human's remains freshly lay about. Either they've hidden or have taken off.

Carlisle and I quietly nod to one another. I close the victims' eyes and shake my head on this. It looked to be a family probably just hitchhiking maybe even campers. I pick up movement from the corner of my eye but use great patience as I come closer to the tree.

Esme and Carlise continue to look around. I then leap up and yank her out from the tree and send her flying down below. I land on top of her and put my hands to her throat. She too is rather young only brunette.

"What's your name?'

"N.. Nikki!"

"Where's Rose?"

"She's gone. She said she had something she had to take care off."

"WHERE?!"

"Italy!"

I close my eyes.

"When did they leave?"

"I'm not sure maybe a few hours ago a day even?"

Fuck…

"Warn the others if they continue to follow Rosalie Lillian they will die! We've already taken one of you down. If you do not deliver this message I will come back for you! I'm a vampire of my word. I do not lie about such things and if I have to come back I will not make your death a quick one. Do we have an understanding?"

She nods. I release her and look to Carlisle.

"You can choose to follow or not. I understand if you do not wish. I know of the danger that lies ahead. But I must do this."

"Then, together." Carlisle says looking to my mother.

We nod to one another and head straight for Italy.

Bellapov

I awake in the trunk of a car. My hands bound, my legs as well. I try to scream out and cannot as my mouth is also bounded. I'm covered in sweat, can barely breathe, and my body throbs in pain. I look around but its dark and haven't a clue how to get out. So I focus on trying to loosen my restraints. I feel the car come to a stop and the trunk door opens.

Rose smiles upon me and places a red robe over my body. She unties my feet but leaves everything else.

"You ready?"

My eyes widen as I look around.

"Nuh uh not so fast, You just stay right here, walk slow and don't you dare rouse any attention our way."

The babies are awake and for some reason that frightens me even more. It's almost as if they know what's about to happen or can see what's going on. I want nothing more than to shield and protect them at all cost. She leads me through a crowd but I can barely see anything around us as she has the hood completely draped along my face. All I can make out is pavement and feet of people that walk past. We come to a stop and I hear a door opening. The ground becomes ceramic flooring and the area we're in echoes her voice as she begins to talk.

"It was nice knowing you Bella Swan. Once we pass through those double doors I'm washing my hands of you. But I promise to send Charlie my regards."

I try to squirm out of her hold. The doors open and the floor beneath me changes yet again. It's a hunter green with vanilla colored like diamonds amongst it.

"Ah, what do we have here?"

The robe is ripped off me and I stare amongst the deadly red eyed trio. My heart races and I fear I will never see my Em Bear again or even see the faces of the children within me. I fall to my knees not just from the emotions taunting me within but because I'm weak and know I cannot walk another step.

The middle vampire tilts his head over at me smiling but with a brow raised.

"Please untie her and do explain why you've disrupted our chambers."

I take notice of a vampire up above near a pillar however he's hooded and I cannot see his face. He nods towards me and takes off. Not much longer after that Rose looks that way sniffing the air but shakes her head and returns her glance over towards the vampire.

"I'd like to report a crime your majesty."

She unknots me then shoves me to the ground.

"Do not do that again." He warns her and raises he steps towards me and kneels over.

"You're different aren't you?" He says helping me up.

He cups my hand into his own.

"Interesting…"

He looks over to one of the other two vampires and smiles.

"Dear brother don't you find her interesting?"

He nods but says nothing eyeing me.

"And what have we here?"

He goes to put his hand on my stomach and I guard it with my hands.

"No harm will come to you I assure." He says and puts his hand upon my stomach.

He nods and turns to Rose.

"It seems I cannot read this one." He takes Rose's hand and looks her in the eyes.

I swallow as he looks to me. He makes his way back and uses his hand to gently move my hair from my face.

"Such a pretty thing for a human even but I must admit you confuse me so does this." He places his hands to my stomach once more.

Emmett is all that repeats in my head over and over and over.

Aro cups my chin.

"Yes you've indeed broken the law however you… I despise those vampires of such ill qualities. You've so much hatred for this beautiful human that you've betrayed your own coven and family. You've broken the law too my dear. Creating newborns to serve this purpose alone to bring this girl to me and seek revenge. You think you've justified these human girls you've turned because like you they're all rape victims. In fact you used this to your advantage to get them to follow, serve and even love you. You were the most beautiful of the Cullen's in fact I use to envy Mr. Emmett Cullen. You're to leave at once and bring your coven to me."

Rose's jaw drops and she looks to Aro shocked.

"That was not a request but an order. BRING THEM TO ME AT ONCE AND PEACEFULLY!"

"But what about her."

Aro brings my hand to his lips and kisses upon it making me just as ill as I was already.

"Tell me Marcus what do you see?"

Aro pulls me into his side with an arm around my waist.

"If I was to care for this human and the children within her as my own?"

Marcus clears his throat looking upon me.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Rose sighs and looks to me with even more hatred than before.

She storms out of the room.

Marcus leans against his hand looking upon me as Aro patiently awaits his answer.

"I see a deep love. A love like no other, I've never felt anything like it. This connection is unbreakable through every trial love will overcome all else. The children within her are full of love as well they love each other and their mother already greatly. They are strong and will only continue to grow stronger. There is a deep bond a union that is impossible to break."

Aro smiles on this and I go weak. This isn't possible I love Emmett! I could never ever love this bastard what the fuck?! I wanted to scream this but something in me a warning said keep quiet. Once Aro's back is turned and he begins to walk away confusion comes over me as Marcus looks upon me and winks. Someone grabs my arm.

"I will show her to a room sir."  
Aro nods but begins to look alarmed.

"Wait…" He starts to make his way down towards me.

The vampire tightens his hold around my arm.

"Sir?"

"Drop your hood."

The doors swing open again and Alice enters the room with all smiles and practically dances towards me. She winks and takes my other arm.

"What is this?" Aro turns back to Marcus and see's Marcus has the blond vampire by the throat.

"GO!" Marcus yells.

Alice and the red hooded vampire begin to rush me out of the building.

I scream out as another vampire makes his way toward us and slams the red hooded vampire into the hallway the cape drops and Jasper's face is revealed. Alice's pulls me towards her protectively.

"He's here…" She says and I turn towards the doors.

"EM!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Don't own crap) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Emmettpov

I instantly rush over and seize her. I want to wrap my arms around her but know we've not the time just by Jasper's expression. I see I've just literally walked into a battle. I pick Bella up and head back towards the door.

Aro dashes over and grabs me by the shoulder flinging me back. My eyes go wide as Bella flies out of my arms. Carlisle enters just in time and catches her. I've no time to respond as Aro slams me into the marble floor. Bella screams out and I fling out my arms and legs throwing him off me. He starts towards me again and I brace myself. Marcus comes out next and I shake my head on this as Jasper and Alice are taking on Felix. To my surprise he grabs Aro by the collar and throws him back into the throne room. I look to my father confused but we've no time to discuss knowing we've to get Bella far away from here as possible.

I follow him out as he continues to carry Bella. My mother already waits in a car. I turn to make sure Alice and Jasper are making it out as well and sure enough I seem them come out high fiving one another with smiles. I shrug on this and slide into the back of the car. Carlisle places her in my lap as he rushes to get in the front. Alice and Jasper slide in the back with us. Esme works to get away from the crowd and floors it as soon as it's safe. I look back to make sure we've no tail.

Bella groans out as I move my hands along her back. I see her wincing and narrow my eyes. Her face looks worse than when Edward had hit her, she's got marks around her throat, and her lips are bleeding from being chapped. She winces as I run my hand along her back.

I raise her shirt and clench my fist. Her back literally had parts of her flesh pulled from it exposing meat and it was so bad that the shirt clung to her back with dried blood and fresh blood. Jasper covered his mouth and closed his eyes as they were black with thirst. Alice grabbed his hand. I sigh and place her shirt back down.

"Who did all this?" I say fearing I already know the answer.

She swallows and weakly turns to me.

"Rose…"

I nod on this but a fire is lit inside me. I carefully pull her closer to me and kiss her.

"I'm so sorry baby. Damn it…" I say shaking my head in thought again.

"I love you Bella."

She nods and goes to say something but her eyes close. Carlisle turns and checks her pulse.

"She's severely dehydrated." He says and looks upon her face Carlisle closes his eyes.

He turns back around and his eyes are now black as well. I hear his knuckles popping and he's squeezing both hands greatly.

"I owe you another apology it seems." Carlisle says looking destroyed.

"This isn't your fault and that's not what I care about at the moment."

I put my hand to her stomach hoping to feel the babies. It takes a bit but I sigh in relief as I feel them.

"May I?" Alice asks.

I nod as she puts her hand to her belly.

"Tiny dancers." She smiles.

For some silly reason I thought of the song by Ben Folds that was originally by Elton John. I lean back staring upon Bella wishing I could do more to help. I can't even begin to imagine how bad she feels and how much pain she's in. I then turn to Jasper in thought.

"Marcus?"

Jasper smiles so does Alice. He presses his lips together and looks out the window.

"Chelsea's no more and the other's I'd just sent on a mission."

I rear my head back completely taken away that he'd earned Aro's trust that much.

"Hell brother I'd liked to have known you back in your war days."

He laughs softly at this.

"I mean it truly amazing." I swallow on this and have a new fond respect for my brother.

"Of course I know you had some work in this as well Alice. Thank you."

She nods but looks sad.

"What is it?"

"I never meant for her to get hurt especially this badly." She looks to Bella grabbing her hand.

"None of us did but she'll be ok I'll take care of her son I promise."

I think on all this again and turn to Jasper once more.

"Wait are you saying that Marcus was there against his will the entire time?"

"Yes brother there is quite a story to all this as well. I shall tell you one day. But you should all know we've an ally in Marcus and Demetri who is currently leading the others."

That felt weird as hell.

"What will they do to them?"

Jasper closes his eyes in thought shaking his head.

"Marcus didn't want to live anyhow. That was the deal. Demetri however plans his escape."

"Deal? What deal?"

"Focus on her for now. Like I said that is a story for another day."

Carlisle turns to Jasper and says a name in question.

"Didyme?"

Jasper nods. Carlisle turns back around with a certain look.

"You can slow down now darling there's no tail."

My mother slows down but looks to me in the rearview mirror. Yet again something else crosses my mind.

"Think Demetri would help us track down Rosalie?"

Jasper smiles and nods.

"It will be interesting to see who will continue to follow Aro with Chelsea out of the picture." Carlisle says.

"Certainly so." Jasper agrees.

I go to say something else on this dying to know more but Bella rolls over. She looks to me alarmed and covering her mouth. Carlisle hands me a brown paper bag. Alice and I quickly prop her up. She heaves but nothing…

Carlisle sighs. Esme we better find a hotel I think it's too dangerous to try to get Bella back this way. She needs fluids now if we prolong this it could affect the babies as well. I look to Alice.

"We should be safe Marcus and Aro are too involved with each other to deal with us at the moment. In fact it could be sometime before we have to worry about that."

I pull Bella closer in relief. She gags again but there's nothing in her system to work with. Her eyes water with the strain.

"It's ok Bells I got you. I got you…" I say knowing this was just as much for my own benefit as it was hers.

Carlisle gets each of us a hotel per couple.

"I made sure I'm right next door." He says tossing me a keycard.

I carry Bella into the hotel room and place her on the bed. Carlisle automatically begins to work on her. He looks up to me.

"I need to gather some things in order to help her she will need some IV's and quickly. For now try to get some ice chips in her. Do not give her anything to actually drink for now. Ice chips is all she needs for now. Jasper come with me." Jasper nods and follows our father out.

Alice takes her hand and Esme works to get the robe that was placed on her off. But then looks to me "she needs clothes she's only in her underwear." I shake my head on this remembering how they took her and knew that meant she'd been dealing with all this barefoot and hardly any clothes about her. Esme phones Carlisle and tells him she needs clothes as well.

"I'll gather some ice." She says once she's off the phone.

Once she leaves the room I look to Alice.  
"Will she be ok?"

Alice nods but looks distracted.

"Something wrong?"

She forces a smile.

"Just a lot to focus on I'm still trying to see what's going on with the Volturi."

I lay down beside Bella and wrap my arm around her. Esme returns with the ice and I raise up and go to the hotel sink and grab a coffee cup and spoon. Alice gently shakes Bella awake. She groans out as Alice props a pillow under her head. Meanwhile violent measures towards Rosalie keep playing out in my head the more I watch Bella go through all this. I never knew she'd this much malice in her. It makes me ill to think what kind of mother she would have been seeing as how she could do this to someone else.

Bella places her hands around her tummy as I spoon some ice chips into her mouth.

"That feels good." She says her voice hoarse.

At this point it's a good thing I'm not human or I'd be sobbing like a freaking baby. I hated this absolutely hated it. Seeing Bella this bad and all because of someone I once was in love with. That the mere reason is revenge and over me nonetheless filled with me with hatred I never knew I'd within me.

I spoon her some more ice whilst the anger courses through me.

"Em?" She says softly and puts her hand to my own.

I'd not realized my hand was shaking until she did this.

"Sorry…" I say and clear my throat.

"Um Alice maybe you should?"

I hand the cup to her and lean over and kiss Bella's forehead. I knew I needed to get out of there and quick I was about to lose it and didn't want Bella to see me this way. She'd enough to deal with.

"I'll be right back Bells." I say before I exit the room.

She nods to me looking concerned. I force my best smile and wink. She smiles back as I close the door.

Bellapov

I ache all over and my back feels as though it's on fire. The babies seem to be stirring around a lot today as well. I wondered if they could sense my stress. I also worried for Emmett I knew this took a toll on him. I just prayed he didn't and wouldn't blame himself.

"Hey now…" Alice says as I start to tear up a little.

Esme runs her hand along my forehead smiling.

Something as simple as crying however hurt it burned my face, I didn't even want to look in the mirror I knew I looked horrible just the way I felt.

"Um Alice I need to well you know, human stuff that requires the bathroom."

"Oh just say it hun."

"Ok fine I got to pee."

Esme laughs and they help me up. I force myself not to look in the mirror as I make my way inside the bathroom. I do my business and go wash my hands. I gasps however as I look down to my belly and see a tiny hand forming along my stomach. I quickly put my finger to it and look in the mirror.

I cover my mouth in surprise watching the tiny hand move about. I turn to Alice and Esme in shock.

Emmett opens the door and looks to me wide eyed.

"Bells you do not need to be up! Lay back down!"

I can't control the smile on my face even through the agony that courses through me.

He narrows his eyes and walks over towards me. He looks to my tummy his jaw drops and he too puts a finger to the tiny hand. Emmett breaks into a smile but raises up moving his finger.

"Please lay down now." He says helping me back to the bed.

His eyes were gold and I knew he'd just hunted.

"Feel better?"

He nods and pets the top of my head. Emmett gets back in the bed with me and Carlisle and Jasper enter the room. Carlisle drops a black medical bag on the other bed as Jasper carries in a box of stuff. I look down to see the tiny hand is gone. I go to say something about this to Carlisle but tiny lights start to fill the room as if they're dancing. Things start to go black.

Emmettpov

"Hey…"

"Hey Bells." I try shaking her awake but nothing she's out cold.

Carlisle shakes his head.

"Help me set this up Alice."

She nods and they start setting up the IV's. Esme dear you might want to get those blankets off the other bed she's going to be chilly here pretty soon.

"What can I do Carlisle?" I ask feeling completely useless.

"Just hold her. Talk to her let her know you're still here son."

Carlisle gets Bella set up. I help roll Bella over towards me as he then looks to her back and places some stuff on it. Then we all look to one another then back to Bella.

"Nothing much we can do now. She needs to rest. We'll leave you two alone. We're going to hunt but I will be right next door after if you need me for anything."

"Thank you."

He smiles.

"She's going to be ok Emmett you'll see."

They leave the room and I pull Bella closer to me and tuck her in tighter.

Hours pass by and Bella finally wakes.

"Em…"

I turn towards her thankful that she looks somewhat better.

"I'm sorry but I really have to pee again."

"Don't be sorry babe. Here I'll help you up." I help her up and drag the IV machine along with her as she enters the bathroom.

She walks back out and I can't help but to wrap my arms around her and kiss along her neck and shoulders. Bella turns around and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you Em Bear."  
"I love you to Bells."

Once she's out again I step outside and look to Alice who's leaning against the building of her and Jasper's room.

"Everything ok?"  
She shakes her head.

"Aro's dead… But so is Marcus…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(I don't own squat!)** Leave your love please Read and Review thank you!**

Emmettpov

"Then what the hell does that mean? I mean what is to become of the Volturi and who will lead now?"

Alice looks to me as Bella comes out of the hotel.

"Bells hun what are you doing?"

"Em can someone go check on Charlie?"

"Of course baby…"  
I see the look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Rose said she was going after Charlie Em. Through everything that was going on… It just came back to me and… What if we're too late Em?!"

My heart sinks at this. I walk over to Bella and kiss her lips and pull her into my chest. I lead her back into the hotel and lay her back down on the bed.

"Why did you remove these Bells?" I say looking to the IV seeing she took it out of her own arm.

"It was itchy and beeping because it as empty anyway."

"Bella next time wait for my father please."

I sigh in thought then look to Bella.

"Look I'll go on ahead and check on Charlie. Please listen to what Carlisle says and don't be getting up without help."  
"I'm fine now Em honest…"

"Just do this for me ok."

She nods and I put a hand to her belly.

"See you back in Forks."

"Em!" She says almost desperately as I head for the door.

"Please be careful and don't let that bitch hurt Charlie!"

I nod on this hoping she hasn't already got to Charlie. I also took notice she didn't flinch or looked as if she even felt bad about referring to Rose as a bitch. Which only further shows me just how far Rose has taken things, Bella's not one to talk that way about anyone but we both agreed on this one. I think back to the baseball game years ago when Bella was with Edward and I was with Rose and laugh now at Bella's words to Rose and they couldn't be truer now. "You're out." I shake my head at my words. "Come on babe it's just a game." If only that were the case now… I still remember the way she eyed Bella.

"I love you Bells." I say hating leaving her but I'd never forgive myself if Charlie got hurt or worse. She already lost Renee. Charlie was all she had left.

"Love you too Em."

Bellapov

Carlisle enters not long after Emmett leaves. Carlisle sighs and shakes his head shaking his index finger at me as though I was a small child.

"Bella Swan…" He says looking me in the eyes.

"Don't do that again next time have someone come get me."

"Sorry Carlisle."

He smiles and cleanses the area in which I took the IV out.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"You certainly look better." He says as he checks my pulse then my heart.

"Sound better too. Think you're ready to try to get back home to Forks now?"

I nod anxious to make sure Charlie is ok.

"Carlisle?"

He looks to me and hands me a glass of water. I sip at it and it makes my throat ache and burn yet at the same time is soothing.

"Won't they come looking for us there?"

"Honestly Bella at this point nowhere is truly safe. Alice fears that Rose's coven has a couple of vampires with special abilities. One we believe is what keeps Alice from always seeing where they are and the other seems to be a tracker like Demetri."

"Who?"

Carlisle presses his lips together.

"You remember James…"

"Of course… How could I forget?" I look to the scar as a constant reminder. Carlisle puts a finger to it nodding.

"Someone much like him."

This chills me to no end.

"Don't you worry now. We're going to do everything in our power to protect you and those babies."

I swallow and nod but can't help but to feel slightly panicked.

"When we get back I want to do another sonogram. I the babies have grown even more from the looks of your tummy there Bella it may not be much longer."

"But I haven't been pregnant that long."

Carlisle smiles saying nothing he helps me out of the bed and leads me to the car. Alice sits beside me and Esme gets in the front with Carlisle.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He wouldn't let Emmett go alone."

That made me feel ten times better. On the ride I focus on feeling the babies move around. Every once in a while Alice would smile and put her hand to my stomach.

"Might be a bit of a trip Bella."  
Carlisle warns as he stops at a light.

"No way you can fly now."

I nod and pray that Em and Charlie will be ok. I can't help but snicker as Carlisle pulls into a Burger King before we drive out of town which just feels way weird.

"Get whatever you want Bella."

"What if she doesn't like Burger King!" Alice says.

"Do you want something else?" Carlisle says as if he'd not thought about that.

"This is fine Carlisle thank you."

Alice wrinkles her nose and pouts as if she were the one about to eat the food. I can't help but to taunt her with each bite of my burger.

"That's so gross."

She covers her nose.

"You're too funny Alice."

"Almost forgot Bella." Carlisle leans back and hands me a pill.

"What's this?"

"For nausea don't think you want to toss that up you need all the nutrients you can get."

"Bella come on…. Wake up…" I look up to see Esme, Carlisle and Alice staring at me.

"Nightmare?" Esme says.

"Um I guess…" I flush in embarrassment realizing we're still in the car.

Alice puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want to stop at another hotel hun?" Esme ask.

"No please let's just keep going." I wanted desperately to get back to Emmett and hoped my dad was ok.

Emmettpov

We hunt and run and do nothing else continuing our way towards Forks. Even as fast as we are it still seems to feel like it's taking forever. The nightmare like visions play through my head. I wouldn't even know where to begin or how to tell Bella if something happened. I turn to Jasper in mid-run.

"I've told you before brother I hate when you do that."

"Habit what can I say?" He grins.

As we carry on the past seems to keep playing out in my head. I roll my eyes at one memory and can't believe I ever said that. "She's not one of us…" I sigh on this. What the hell was I thinking? I myself was an ass about certain things when Bella first came into our lives. I said things that make me wish I had a double to kick my own ass.

Jasper and I nod to one another recognizing the area all too well and know we're back in Washington now. I run even faster whilst paying attention to any scents around us carefully. Last thing I want is to be caught off guard or sprung into a trap. Finally, we make it to Charlie's house and I see that is truck isn't there. I make my way to Bella's window and quietly slide it open and search around. I'm thankful to notice there's not any vampire stench about the house much less Rose's. I soundlessly make my way about and see everything is intact but naturally don't see Charlie. I'm assuming he's at work or out.  
Just to make myself feel better on this situation I make my way back out of the house and decide to check the station and see if Charlie's truck was parked outside. Jasper's leaning against a tree as I leap out Bella's window.

"Looks clear but I want to check and see if Charlie's at the station."

Jasper nods and we head that way.

"Thank God…" I mutter seeing his truck parked outside.

"Well that's one last issue…" Jasper says.

"Yes but now we've got to stay and watch out for him."

"Copsitting?" Jasper says with a shrug.

"Basically. I'm not about to leave him unprotected not knowing that Rose is still at large and already let Bella know she's coming after Charlie."

We both leap into a tree and watch over the station waiting for Charlie to eventually come out.

I lean back and cross my legs.

"So how you handling all this?"

"Not sure how to answer that..."

Jasper nods.

"Well let me ask you this… What do you feel about being a father?"

I rather beam at this giving myself away.

Jasper laughs.

"Ah, brother if it was to be any of us it'd be you. I can actually picture you as a father funnily enough. How does Bella feel about all this?"

"Not quite sure to be honest. I think she's excited she seems happy but thanks to Rose and the Volturi now it's more like fear of what's to come. She wouldn't be alone there. Now with no one really leading the Volturi especially I can only imagine how far out of hand things will become."  
Jasper looks to the sky.

"Word will get around fast… Things will take quite chaotic turn I'm sure."

"And bringing children into the mix… One's that others will seek as a danger or against vampiric nature." We turn to catch a whiff of Charlie coming out of the station. We wait till he's in his truck and begin to follow him once he starts the truck.

"Where's he going?" Jasper says as he drives a little ways out of town.

"Come on Charlie…" I mutter as he heads inside a bar.

"Guess we're going inside?"

"If he sees me Jasper he's sure to ask about Bella."

"Very well you wait here I'll go inside."

"Thanks Jazz."

Bellapov

"Bella dear…" Esme shakes me awake and hands me a cell.

"It's Emmett."

I shoot up in my seat and take the phone anxiously.

"Em…"

"Hey Bells baby."

"Charlie?"

"He's fine. Everything is fine."

"Thank you Em." I say fighting away the tears of relief.

"We'll continue to keep watch too until you all get here and then we'll take turns ok."  
"Have they been there?"

"Not a scent has been picked up yet so far so good. I'm sure she's dealing with other bigger issues at the moment. How you feeling?"

"I'm ok."  
"Good, I miss you."

"Miss you too Em Bear."

"I'll see you soon."

"OK."

"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
I reach over and hand Esme back the phone and lean back in my seat.

I gasp out and instantly grab Alice's hand.

"BELLA?!"

"Carlisle…" I groan.

"Stop the car Esme, Alice in front."

Carlisle puts a hand to my stomach and feels around.

"Step on it Esme we really need to get her to the house fast."

I bite down on my lip as the pain comes and goes.

"Bella hun I got to do something neither of us is going to be too comfortable on."

I nod but trust Carlisle completely.

"Just look in my eyes ok Bella."

Alice reaches over and takes my hand as Carlisle does what he needs.

"Keep looking into my eyes…" he reminds as he lifts my skirt and I blush uncontrollably.

I could see he was just as uncomfortable on all this as I was.

He shakes his head once he's done.

"Alice can you hand me the wipes in the glove compartment?"

He wipes his hands off then helps me back up.

"Bella you're trying to go into premature labor. You've already dilated somewhat. I believe you're merely experiencing some contractions. We need to get this to slow down. I don't think those babies are quite done cooking."

My jaw drops. Carlisle takes my hand.

"I think there's just not enough room in that tummy with the way these babies are growing."

"How do we slow it down Carlisle?" I say trying my best not to panic but want to lash out in hysterics.

"That's what I'm going to try and figure out. There are ways but then again these are with human babies." He says looking to be in thought.

"Carlisle!"

"Calm down Bella."

"I want Emmett! Like now he needs to be here!" I say behind another contraction that makes my eyes water and takes my breath away.

Carlisle nods and grabs his cell from the back of his pocket.

"You need to do whatever you can to calm down ok. I'm calling Emmett right now."

I squeeze Alice and Carlisle's hand as another comes on.

"Carlisle please…" I begin to plead.

"The babies they have to be ok. They just have to be."

He pats my hand.

Emmettpov

"WHAT?!" I nervously swallow and make my way down from the tree.

"On my way."

I hurriedly make my way into the bar doing my best not to be seen by Charlie. I find the table Jasper sits at.

"I got to go bro."

He looks to me alarmed.

"Everything ok?"

"No… Bella's trying to go into premature labor." I look to Charlie and whisper this quietly as possible.

"I got this, looks as though he's just kicking back with a few beers and watching a game."

"I'll send someone to relieve you soon Jazz."

"No problem, Emmett just go take care of your family."  
I dash towards Oregon boundaries as they're still a state away of making it home. I find the car they rented from Italy. Knowing now it was to become yet another Cullen car. I doubted Carlisle would actually have it sent back to Italy. I open the door in mid run and slide on in underneath Bella's head and slam the door shut.

"Em…" She says as I wrap an arm around her.

She automatically locks on to my arm.

"Let's prop her feet up son." Carlisle says and I help him get her situated.

Her head rest in my lap and her feet in his.

"She has no choice it's bed rest from here." He warns looking me in the eyes.

"I can do my best to slow this down but she's going to have to make sure she stays calm and at no cost move around a whole lot."

I take Bella's hand knowing the calming down part was going to be hard as hell. Her poor heart was racing beyond belief. Deep down even I was also freaking out. I say a silent prayer within.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Alicepov(Vision)

"Not so fast brother…"

Aro laughs smugly.

"What is this? What is all of this? Do I witness betrayal before me?" Aro looks around desperately.

"Looking for someone?" Marcus smirks.

Aro looks down to the ground to see Caius head has been removed. He laughs nervously.

"Well he always was the weakest of the both of us. Come now brother sit with me." Aro goes back to take his seat.

"You would take your own sister's life to make sure I stayed loyal to you and serve you? You even have me stand before everyone as though I've some sort of say in anything? I was no leader I was merely your pet… You took everything from me. I never wanted this any of this! You stand before everyone like you're noble, reserved and wise. Aro, you're nothing you're a little bitch and the only way you could truly and successfully lead the Volturi was by other vampires and their powers and by force. You can stop looking for Chelsea she's no more which means dear brother. You've lost over half of your loyal subjects. You have created what is to be a civil war amongst the Volturi. But I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to end your life before they have the chance…"

Aro sprints out of the throne room, down the hall and out the doors of the Volturi walls and stands amongst the public.

"That won't save you now…" Marcus says standing before him.

"You see I no longer care if I expose myself or any of you."

Aro's eyes widen. Marcus leaps out at Aro slamming him into the pavement. The crowd of humans scream in fright observing the vampiric fight taking place.

"What have you done Marcus?"

"What should have been done years ago."

Aro flips him around.

"You've ruined us all."

Marcus smiles and rips Aro's cape off him Marcus kicks up grabbing Aro by the hair. The crowd gasps out as Aro's body shimmers as the sun beats upon it.

"There are monsters before you all!" Marcus roars.

"We are of them."

Jane, Alec, Afton, Santiago and Corin watch from a distance as they've just now returned.

"What is this?" Jane asks looking to her brother.

"It seems my dear sister we are quite frankly how do you say, fucked?"

"Shouldn't we help Aro?" Jane asks.

Santiago shrugs.

"You really wish to join them now that they've exposed themselves? The humans are well aware now of our existence. We are no longer safe."

Jane raises a brow and they continue to watch as Marcus eventually takes Aro's head and burns his body amongst everyone. Marcus then turns with a smile and looks directly towards Jane and the others and takes his own head and snaps it off dropping to the ground. Terror fills the area and humans scatter trying to escape the area.

"Now we have to kill them." Jane says with a sigh.  
"What?" Corin says.

"Well we can't very well let them escape after what they've witnessed."  
"But there are so many."

"Then we'd better get started."

Emmettpov

Alice gasps out grabbing her temples. She falls to her knees.

"Alice!" Esme rushes over helping her up.

"What's wrong hun?" Carlisle says leaning over cupping Alice's chin into his hands.

"I never saw this coming." She shakes her head fear lit within her.

"Saw now what?"

Alice looks to me with a crushed look about her.

"Things have taken a turn for the worse I believe."

"You mean Bella?"

"No we've been exposed."

We all look to one another confused. Alice says nothing else she raises up and takes off…

That sick feeling comes over my gut as I watch my sister take off. I knew whatever she saw must have been bad it's rare to see Alice react that way to a vision. After seeing this I turn to Bella and want to desperately be with her and check over her.

"Now what?"

"We just wait and see son."

"More waiting…" I mumble and pace the foot of Bella's bed.

Carlisle disposes of the syringes and takes his gloves off. Esme places another blanket on Bella.

"The sonogram showed the babies are fine but pretty cramped."  
I nod and rub my face. Carlisle pats me on the back and exits the room. I pull up a chair next to Bella and take her hand. I kiss upon it then kiss her forehead. I wanted to do more I felt so useless. I hated feeling like I was no help to her or my own children at all. I couldn't stand waiting around. Maybe I'm not as patient as I once thought?

Alice and my mother briskly clean the house. None of us have been here in years. It smells of moth balls, dust and has almost a mildew smell to it as well which I'm sure was coming from the vents. I look around the house and more memories dance around in my mind. This just didn't feel like home anymore. I didn't dare go into mine and Rose's old room nor Edward's. I wondered to myself what Bella would feel about being in this house once she woke. For the both of us it brought nothing but bad memories or at least memories that led up to bad ones. Never did I imagine when I first met Bella Swan that I'd be here, in this very house one day holding her hand and she'd be having my babies.

I squeeze her hand and lean back in thought. I was glad Carlisle gave her something safe to knock her out. She needed the rest. Her face was looking better but had that slight purple yellow bruising effect to it. Her back however would take a bit longer. Carlisle went ahead and stitched up a couple of spots to be safe. From here on was merely a waiting game. I knew the stress had a huge factor in Bella's pregnancy. We're lucky she's not miscarried to be honest.

A few hours pass and she wakes. I stand at attention ready for whatever she may need. She smiles my way and it causes me to break into one.

"How you feeling Bells?"

She promptly raises and puts her hands to her stomach.

"They're ok Bella. Carlisle already ran a sono."

She sighs in relief and leans back. I try to come up with something to hopefully make her feel better. Carlisle knows the sexes of the babies… Sure enough she blossoms.

"He does?"

"I told him to wait and tell us together."

"So you want to know?" She asks.

"Kind of… but only if you do baby if you don't then we'll wait. All I care about is if they're healthy…"

Bella rubs her belly looking down.

"Well what do you think they are?"

I press my lips together.

"Is this a bet?"

She giggles softly.

"It can be…"

I laugh at this.

"Very well. Hmmm… I'll bet they're two strapping handsome boys like their dad."

Bella smiles.

"You are indeed handsome but they're not boys they're girls."

"Are they now? Ugh if they look anything like you and I'm sure they will. I'm going to have hell in their high school years."

"So what's the deal?"

"Hmmm. Let's say if I'm right… Once I've turned you remember that certain thing you were trying to do at the hotel in Italy? You know the one we never got to finish?"

Her entire face turns red.

"Yeah well if I win I get that every day for let's say the first month."

Bella laughs.

"And if I win?"

"Let's just say two can profit from this and you already know my tongue work." I wink.

"I think you have yourself a deal Em."

"So do we have him tell us?"

Carlisle enters the room as we discuss this. He grins checking her pulse and looking over her heart monitor and contractions.

"Good the contractions are dying down. Sorry Emmett but I got to check something else."

"What?" I say as he lifts up the blanket and puts her legs in stir ups.

"OH!" Bella laughs at my reaction.

Something I never wanted to see especially considering that's my father and my girl. I cock a brow at this and shake my head. Bella laughs harder and Carlisle places the blanket back down and clears his throat.

"All good you've not dilated anymore just keep in mind both of you about what I said. From here on bed rest is a must."

Carlisle puts something else in her IV then looks to Bella.

"So you both ready to know the sex or want to wait?"

She looks to me with a shrug.

"I want to know!" I say like an impatient child.

They both laugh.

"Ok then we want to know now."

"Very well." He looks to the both of us.

"One strapping boy such as Em and a beautiful girl such as Bella."

Now who's been eavesdropping I think and look to Carlisle shaking my head. He simply laughs.

An emotional high comes over me and it's like mixture of pure excitement, love and slight anxiety. Bella bites down on her lower lip and nods. Carlisle pats her hand. He then stands up and pats my back before exiting the room. What I didn't expect is what happened next. Bella goes from a smile to big ole crocodile tears.

"Bells?" I rush to her side.

"Sorry…" She snorts back.

I lean over and wrap my arms around her.

"Hey now everything's ok."

"Em Bear I don't even know why I'm crying for sure…"

Hell if she was feeling what I was I rather understood why she broke into sobs.

"Ah, Bella." I half laugh and kiss her forehead.

"Everything ok?" Jasper ask peeking his head in.

"Actually we might be able to use you."

Bella looks to me then cries harder. Jasper raises a brow. I motion him over and he slowly approaches. I knew this meant either Esme or Alice was watching over Charlie now. Jasper takes her other hand and she seems to calm down some.

"Thank you Jazz." She says and he smiles.

"Much obliged madam."

His southern drawl gives me a kick sometimes. It's not always there but when dealing with the ladies it most certainly is. I wonder if he even notices?

"Ugh…" Bella shakes her head.

I felt horrible. Bella Swan despised crying especially publicly, which only makes it that much worse when she does break down. I knew this just from when I use to watch over her.

"Why don't you go hunt bro I'll watch the little lady."

I remember his thirst…

"Um Jazz…"

He turns to me his eyes gold now. I smile on this.

"I promise Em." Is all he says and I see the sincerity in his face.

"I'll be back Bells hun."

She smiles and nods.

Bellapov

Jasper sits in Emmett's place and looks at all the monitors around me. He then looks to me.

"How do you not hate me?"

I narrow my eyes completely blown away.

"Um what?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"If I were you I'd hate my fucking guts. I wouldn't even be able to stand being in the same room."

My jaw drops.

"Jasper why would you ever think something like that?"

"Because I ripped your entire life away… Come on Bella I ran Edward away from you, my family left you because of me, hell I even turned my back on you without so much of a real apology, then you were put in danger all this because of me. I'd never truly felt like a monster before that day. But when I sit back and realized everything that truly happened to you even after… how can you be so forgiving so nice to someone like me a damn monster…"

"Jasper you could never be a monster."

"I was and I have been Bella."

My heart breaks as I see the torture in his face. He's held on to this for years. Blaming himself hating himself.

"Jazz none of this was your fault you must understand that. You're a freaking vampire and you hadn't been on your diet for that long before that day took place. You can't go on blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control. I sure as hell don't blame you and never have."

"But you should."

I break into a genuine smile and reach over for his hand.

"Jasper if it wasn't for that day and what you did. I'd have never known Edward's true feelings. I would have never known Emmett's. It's because of all this even because everyone turned their backs that Emmett and I had a shot at true love. I never felt this way about Edward wrong as it is to say. Sure I loved him but with Emmett I feel alive and more myself than I ever had with Edward. I don't have to hold back with him. He's my best friend and my lover and I know what a rarity that is. I can joke around with him one moment and he's my lover the next. I really don't know how else to describe it other than Emmett is what I seemed to be missing all this time. I feel complete when he's around like finally I'm whole."

"So you're technically thanking me for trying to kill you and ruining your life?" Jasper shakes his head with a small hissing laugh.

"Yes, Yes I guess I am but you didn't truly ruin my life."

Emmettpov

I lean against the wall knowing it was wrong but heard everything they said. I was distracted from my hunt when I saw Carlisle dragging in a couple of incubators. He told me it was just for precaution purposes and that I shouldn't worry but naturally I was. He wheeled them to another room so Bella wouldn't have to see them. But as I walked back by the room I heard Jasper asking why Bella didn't hate him. I knew then Jasper wanted me to leave so he could talk to Bella about his personal guilt on all this.

I close my eyes and lean back thinking about what Bella said, the smile not breaking from my face even for a moment.

"Jasper if it wasn't for that day and what you did. I'd have never known Edward's true feelings. I would have never known Emmett's. It's because of all this even because everyone turned their backs that Emmett and I had a shot at true love. I never felt this way about Edward wrong as it is to say. Sure I loved him but with Emmett I feel alive and more myself than I ever had with Edward. I don't have to hold back with him. He's my best friend and my lover and I know what a rarity that is. I can joke around with him one moment and he's my lover the next. I really don't know how else to describe it other than Emmett is what I seemed to be missing all this time. I feel complete when he's around like finally I'm whole."

I nod on this and head out with a permanent smile.

Bellapov

I open my eyes to a darkened room with the soft glow of pirouetting candle light along the walls. I turn to see Emmett in a sports jacket and dressed to kill, sexy as hell.

"Damn, Em Bear you going on a date?"

He smiles.

"Sort of."

He hands me a dozen of red roses and slides onto the bed next to me. He's got one leg on the floor and one on the bed. Em has the most nervous appearance I've ever seen on him. Even more so than when he first told me his feelings, I reach out and grab his arm.

"Em?"

He exhales and looks me in the eyes. Emmett takes my hand.

"I'm not sure how to go about this so I'm just going to cut to the chase and hope I don't get slapped or burned in the process."

I look to him confused.

"Isabella Marie Swan would you marry me?"

My jaw drops as he pulls out a box and opens it revealing a ring.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Don't own anything) **Read and Review please.**

Emmettpov

"Bells? Kind of making me nervous here babe…"

Bella nods wide eyed.

"Is that a yay or a nay?"

"Yes…" She says as her voice cracks a bit. Oh thank God…

I exhale and place the ring on her finger. She looks to the princess diamond cut white gold ring. I'm praying she likes it I'd no clue what to get and just picked what I thought would look best on her tiny fingers.

"Did you really just purpose to me?" She says looking to the ring admirably.

"Yes I did." I say not able to stop the grin forming on my face.

"It's beautiful Em…"

I lean over kissing her lips.

"Well you're all mine now muhahaha." I wink and she laughs behind a few stray tears.

"I was actually afraid you'd say hell no."

"Why would you think that?"

I shrug.

"You know I love you Em Bear and I'm having your babies think we put the cart before the horse so to speak already. I couldn't think of anything better than being your wife."

My lips find hers again and I caress her cheek.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Emmett McCarty."

I bring her the tray of food I cooked hoping it's not already cold.

"Warning I personally cooked this…"

Bella laughs.

"So if it tastes like ass then I'm very sorry and I'll get you something you can actually digest."

"I'm sure it's fine Em."

She looks to see garlic bread twist and angel hair pasta with alfredo sauce, with decorative cloves around the plate. Which I'm surprised I actually managed to make it look that nice but that didn't mean it was going to taste the way it looked by no means. I wait for her face as she forks some it into her mouth.

"Wow this looks wonderful."  
"Yeah well taste it first then we'll see."

"You're too funny Em."

"This is very good. You worry over nothing."

I smile in relief sit back on the bed. I put my hand along her thigh as she eats.

"Sorry this wasn't more romantic."

"I loved it are you kidding?"

"I just wish I could have done more."

"You worry too much I'm…"She lifts her gown and looks to me in surprise.

I look down to see that the sheets are soaked but with a clear substance.

"Did we spill something?"

She swallows. I hear her heartbeat pick up pace.

"Bells?"

"I think my water just broke."

"CARLISLE!"

I throw the tray of food off her and quickly blow out the candles.

He appears at the doorway flipping the lights back on.

"There's no keeping them in there now." He says as he looks at the sheets.

"Bella hun you're having these baby's today."

"But…"

Carlisle squeezes her hand.

"We'll figure this out ok but for your sake and the babies you need to listen to what I have to say and try your best to keep calm. Emmett son that is where you come in you need to remind her."

Bella gasp out during a contraction and Carlisle shakes his head as we both see what looked to be a knee or an arm moving about her stomach.

"Esme, come hold Bella's hand for a moment please."

She smiles and takes Bella's hand. Carlisle takes me by the forearm and leads me to the corner.

"Emmett she's not going to be able to have these babies vaginally. What are yours and Bella's plans?"

"How do you mean?"

"I need to know if you plan on turning her."

"Well yes."

"Good because I'm afraid that's the only way she's making it through this."

"What?!" I hiss.

"The babies Em can't breathe much longer and they will try their best to survive even if that means ripping their way out. It's beyond their control. Yet I must also warn you they will be premature but hopefully not by much. With their being two in such a small space it's a wonder she made it this far."

Carlisle starts to walk away and I grab his wrist.

"I've never turned anyone…"

He simply smiles and heads back over to Bella slapping on some latex gloves.

My nerves are literally shot. Not only did I just purpose to Bella but it seemed she was giving birth to our children and was going to be turned all in one freaking day. Now I wished I could get drunk. This seemed overwhelming and I knew it was worse for Bella.

I hold her hand as she bites down on her lower lip something she usually does during sex but now it was from pain. I could tell the contractions were only getting worse and closer. Carlisle grabs a scalpel.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He looks to me hinting on my thirst.

"Bella's blood doesn't really affect me like that. Not anymore…"  
He nods but I notice my mother clears the room and it's just my father and I.

"You ready son?"

I nod.

"Bella focus on Emmett hun."

"Wait you're not going to use pain meds?" I question startled as he begins to place the scalpel to her.

"No time son."

Holy shit… Not only was she going to be cut open alive and feel every fucking little thing but after all this she was going to go through the worst three days of her life!

"Emmett son she needs you." He reminds looking to my face as if reading me like an open book.

I nod and look her in the eyes and hold her hand. She screams out as he begins to cut.

Her other hand darts to where he's cutting and I grab it gently as I can but promptly.

"Relax Bells."

"YOU RELAX!" She snaps.

She then looks to me wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry Em I…" She bites down on her lower lip then gasps out.

I turn to Carlisle smelling the massive amount of blood. He nods to me. Carlisle then stuffs his hand into the insertion he's cut. I look back to Bella not sure I can watch any longer.

"Hey…" I squeeze her hand.

The monitor starts to beep.

"BELLA!"

Carlisle shakes his head and rips the rest of her stomach open.

"FUCK!" I yell as I see this.

"I'm sorry son but I got to be fast."

I see two blue babies being pulled from her stomach. I hear no crying see no movement. Carlisle and I both turn as Bella flat lines. Am I about to lose all three of them?

"NOW EMMETT SPREAD THE VENOM!"

I don't even think now I just start biting along her wrist, legs even her neck. I've never been so scared in my entire existence. All that runs through my head is what if I was too late. What if I didn't spread enough… What if… What if… I then close Bella's eyes and kiss her lips.

"You better wake up. Don't you leave me Bells you better fight!" I demand looking upon her and turn to see our children still haven't made a sound they are still blue.

I pace the room as Carlisle continues to work on them. Please don't let me lose any of them. I feel sick as I lean one hand against the wall. When finally I hear the tiniest of cries, I turn and see Carlisle placing one of the babies in the incubator and he now works on the other. I make my way over.

My father rubs on my son's tummy gently in a circular motion.

"Come on now…" Carlisle mutters.

He continues to work but nothing. Carlisle looks to me then checks the babies pulse. He shakes his head.

"No!" I say in disbelief as Carlisle sits the baby down on a blanket.

"I'm sorry son…"

"That isn't it, it can't be it."

"We're lucky the other survived."

I shake my head losing my mind and I take the baby boy's hand and place my thumb in it. It's then that I realized it was his hand that was moving along Bella's belly that day. I lower my head. Why?

No Bella can't wake to this! She can't!

I wrap the blanket around him and cradle him to my chest. He's the smallest baby I've ever seen.

"Come on now we're not done son. Not by a long shot. Now wake up! Damn it wake up!" I gently rock him and suddenly a tiny cough escapes his lips and I turn to Carlisle amazed.

"Now how the hell did you do that son?" Carlisle asks astonished.

"I'm not sure I just wasn't ready to give up."

Carlisle keeps looking to me off and on as if completely floored. He places him in another incubator and starts him on some oxygen. He works on sewing Bella up as I stare upon the babies and watch them wiggle about and softly cry. I can't get over it. I helped make those? I place my hands through and very gently put my finger to their tiny hands. Both grab their tiny fingers around my index fingers. This is like the coolest thing ever I think. I look back to Bella wishing she could see this. Wishing she could have seen them before turning.

"At the rate they are growing son they shouldn't be too long."

"What about her?" I look to Bella.

"We'll just have to see Emmett. I've no way of knowing not yet. But you did a wonderful job spreading the venom."

He finishes up with Bella.

"Might want to get her some nice clothes to wake up in Emmett." I grimaced getting the hidden meaning as well. Something also in case she doesn't wake.

I nod without words and Carlisle leaves the room. That old human knot feeling forms in my throat as I take Bella's gown off and sponge her entire body down, once I've her cleaned her off I lift her off the bed and replace the bedding underneath her. I place the black dress with the lavender lace wrap that goes around her torso rather like a belt. I've not a lick of sense about women's fashion but figured this was right. I hated the feeling of her lifeless in my hands moving her around as though she was merely a doll. I would ask Alice or Esme to help with the rest such as her hair. I knew I couldn't do her justice there. Once I get her set up I kiss her lips one last time.  
"I love you. I love you so much you should see them Bella. It's amazing. They're beautiful. That's why you have to fight and make it through. God I can't wait to see your face when you see them. I guess we better come up with names…"I look back to infants.

Carlisle returns and positions her body better and wheels the babies out for safety purposes knowing Bella will feel nothing but thirst when she wakes… If she wakes…

"What's this?"

"The babies food."

My eyes widen at the bottles of blood.

"But they're half human."

"Yes but at the moment they will crave and need blood and not animal blood either. That will come within time."

"What?!"

Jasper laughs at my reaction as Carlisle stuffs a bottle in my hand.

"They're hungry."

Carlisle leads me into the room and Esme pushes a rocking chair underneath me.

"Um what?"

My mother has a good laugh at this.

"You'll figure it out son." Carlisle says and leaves me with a couple small bottles of blood and two crying newborns.

"Um mom?"

She winks and follows him out shutting the door.

"So not cool…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Don't own crap) **Read and Review please thanks! Some slight lems…**

"I do believe you've gotten the hang of it." My mother says placing a hand to my shoulder.

I can't stop the grin on my face. Esme places a finger along my daughter's hand and she smiles as the finger clamps around it.

"Had you and Bella discussed names yet?"

"No and I'm waiting for Bella on that one."

Alice enters the room with a ton of shopping bags.

"Alice what is all that?"

"Well they got to have clothes…." She dashes in and out of the room with more and more crap.

"Jesus Alice does Bella get a say in any of this?"

"She'll love it all." Alice says with a sure smile.

"Well do I get a say then? Sure is a lot of pink you're aware there is a boy too right?"

"Yes that is what the blues and yellows are for."  
She makes her way over holding some sort of yellow outfit.

"You're not putting my son in a dress!"

"It's not a dress."

"Sure as hell looks like one…"

"Wow fatherhood has made you…"  
"Made me what?"

"Crabby."

I shake my head laughing.

"Let me take over you go hunt now."

"Um ok."

Alice and Esme take over but just before I head out I turn to Alice.

"Have you seen anything else?"

"Not yet…"

"Even Rose?"

She shakes her head.

I sigh.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry Em. I'm trying."

"I know you are Alice."

On my way out though I can't resist the urge to see Bella, I enter the room and look upon her.

"It's almost over baby. I know you're going through a great deal of pain right now. But just remember I'm right here waiting for you. All three of us are waiting for you to wake actually. I love you Bells. Keep fighting. That and well you owe me an arm wrestling match so we can break the split in our little bet." I peck her on the lips and exit the room.

Though a small part of me worries about her not waking but I mustn't believe that. I can't. I nod to myself in thought and take off through the woods.

Once I've returned I roll my eyes on how my mother and sister have the baby's dressed.

"Really?"

They both laugh.

"They look cute Em! Don't me such a man!"

"You are both aware that they are babies and not miniature toy poodles?"

I look to my son and pick him up.

"No this isn't going to work." I take off the silly ass yellow thing they have on him and reach for a gray and blue baseball looking jumper.

I gently place it on and look up to see both women looking to me in amazement.

"Wow that was like flawless and quick Em!" Alice said.

"Seems to be a natural." Esme winks at me.

"What?"

They both laugh.

"You're doing wonderful Emmett." My mother says as they once again leave the room.

"Don't worry son I plan to burn that outfit personally I'm sure your mother would agree."

I feed them both once more but can't help but notice both their appetites have increased as I look to the empty bottles. Manage to get them both to sleep and head out to clean the bottles and refill them. I return to the room and see Carlisle checking them over. He smiles with a nod as he listens to their heartbeat.

"Everything sounds good. Your son's lungs sound perfect no longer raspy. You're doing a great job. Honestly Emmett I was afraid both would be in a lot worse shape but they seem to be progressing quite well."

Carlisle finishes up and leaves the room I look around in thought. I wished I'd had a chance to fix up the cabin and surprise Bella with the baby's room. I lean back in against the wall looking to the babies but think of Bella. Her smile, laughter the way she calls me Em Bear, the way she bites her lower lip something I'd always thought was sexy as hell, the way she feels in my arms. I realize I'm missing her already and though I'm happy to have this time with our children I wish she was here experiencing all this with me. I knew she'd hate missing out. I begin to look to the babies and start thinking of names not about to set anything in stone without Bella but for mere entertaining purposes.

"Hmmm I look to our daughter first Katie?" I shake my head. "Katie McCarty? Bella would kill me that sounds to Dr. Suess like. Josephine?" I laugh shaking my head again. I then look to our son. "Bruce?" I shake my head yet again. "Clark? Tony? THOR!" I say and flex my arms about.

"Really? Do you know any names that aren't Marvel or DC universe related?"

"Mickey?" I shrug.

I laugh as Jasper leans into the doorway.

"Just having fun with it."

Jasper keeps his distance but looks over to the babies.

"Did a good job Em."  
"Thanks bro."

He double takes to our son then smiles.

"Personally I like Connor… Might want to stay away from comic book characters…" He says and walks away.

"Connor McCarty?" I nod.

"Not too shabby. Hmmm, Jason, Billy, Tommy?"

"Power Rangers? Now honestly EM!"

I look to Alice confused as she enters the room.

"Wait how'd you know that?"

She laughs softly and glances over the babies.

"Seriously how did you know that? That series was years ago."

"All I know is you better hold off or Bella will end you if you give her babies a stupid name."

"You think my names are stupid?"

"Well… Yes!"

"Ouch."

"Hand me a bottle Em." Alice says cradling one of them.

I hand her a bottle and sure enough the other one starts to cry so I pick him up and begin to feed him.

"Hey Alice…"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Edward any?"

"You mean vision wise?"

I nod.

"The last one I had he was staying with Denali Clan."

"Really? That's certainly interesting."

Alice nods.

"From what little I can make out he and Tanya have something going on. But couldn't quite tell what the relationship truly was…"

I laugh at this.

"Oh really? Even after all that history?"

At least he's over Bella or seems to be anyway. Still though Tanya? I always thought she was a bit too forward. But maybe at the moment that's what Edward needs. But part of me honestly knew he'd never quite get over Bella. Hell, who could? If it were I… But then again I'd have never been in that situation to begin with because I'd never turn my back on someone I love.

**The Wait…**

"Easy son... You're going to leave a permanent trail over there."

I don't even answer I just keep looking to the room where Bella is and then to the time.

"Esme and Alice have taken the babies to another room on the other side of the house as Jasper watches over Charlie and Carlisle and I wait for Bella to wake.

Time goes by and my anxiety level feels like it's through the roof. I look to the time and see that in one more hour will make day four rather than three.

"Is it supposed to take this long?"

My father looks to the clock. He presses his lips together and I follow him into the room where Bella is. He looks her over shaking his head.

"Wait what does that mean?"

"Nothing son…"

Sure enough the sun comes up and I look to Carlisle terrified out of my mind.

"What the hell just happened!" I say in a panic.

"I'm not sure…"

"I spread the venom I…" He puts a hand to my shoulder.

"I'll be right back." He says leaving the room pissing me off more.

I look back to Bella.

"NO damn it! You're not fucking leaving me!"

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"No Bells come on baby. Please!" I rock her back and forth.

"WATCH OUT!" My father yells as he enters the door and suddenly I'm thrown through the wall of the room.

I rise and see Carlisle holding Bella back.

Her jaw drops as she looks to me then to Carlisle.

"Oh my God Em!"

She rushes over as Carlisle drops his hold. She helps me up then wraps her arms around me.

"Um easy Bells…" I say as it now feels like she's squeezing the life out of me.

"Yeah little bit of pain…"

Carlisle laughs as Bella drops her hands. She backs away covering her mouth.

"Hey it's ok now look I'm fine."

"Maybe I should leave you two alone. Just keep in mind son she's a newborn don't leave her alone for a second and I'd take her hunting asap."

I nod and he exits the room.

I shake my head looking to Bella she's scared out of her wits.

"Hey now…" I slowly make my way over feeling weakened with each step; I can't take my eyes off her.

Bella was beautiful as hell as a human but as a vampire… she's like a freaking goddess. I can't believe she's mine is all I keep thinking as I stare upon her. There's never been a more gorgeous vampire in all existence except for the frightened one that stands before me. I take her hand and look her in the eyes. She grabs at her temples looking around.

"Everything will be ultra-sensitive until you get used to it."

"It's so loud she says…"

I smile.

"You'll get used to it."

Suddenly she looks down as it's all truly starting to hit. She reaches to her stomach.

"They're fine."

"I want to see them!"

She tries to take off and I slam her back.

"NO! I'm sorry but you can't do that right now. They are half human and you are full vampire now, a newborn at that. Do you understand?"

"I can't see our babies?"

"You will Bells I promise but first we have to get you to hunt and test you around human blood first. We can't risk any accidents."

"You think I'd harm our own children?"

"Bells you aren't in control when you first start out… I know it hurts and you're upset but we have to take precautions."

She nods sadly.

"Have you seen them?"

I smile.

"Yes Bella."

"Have you held them?"

I nod and she reaches to her throat but then looks to me a certain way. Slowly her hand raises and she runs a single finger along my cheek.

"Em bear…" She says so innocent like it paralyzes me.

I stay still as she continues to run her finger down my neck and chest. She then covers her mouth.

"Yeah we don't cry anymore Bells." I pull her into my chest.

"No crying…"  
"Yep you don't ever have to cry again."

"But I still feel it."

"Yes that old knot will still form from time to time."  
She pulls back and gives me a more playful look.

"Arm wrestling huh?"

"Holy shit you heard that?"

She smiles.

"I heard everything and I love you too."

My own emotions sweep me away and I crash into her lips not even caring if she does hurt me.

Her tongue greets mine and her legs wrap around me. I felt as though I was going to bust through my jeans. It didn't help that through everything that was going on I was severely backed up and all I could think about at the moment was throwing her down and making love to her.

She pulls back grabbing at her throat yet again. I laugh.

"Ok, ok let's hunt."

She nods and takes my hand as I lead her out.

"You're not cold anymore." She says.

"Yep same temp now babe."

She laughs a little weakening me yet again. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my entire existence worshipping this woman.

"Now listen. You stay close you don't leave my side not even a little understood?" I hated sounding so demanding but I knew when it came to this I couldn't play around I had to be serious and get my point across. She nods.

"First off close your eyes and get your senses intact. Right now they are bouncing around and you need to focus on one at a time for now then learn to multi task rather."

I watch as she closes her eyes. I get behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What do you hear?"

"Rustling of leaves, the bubbling of water nearby, and…" she turns to the sound as I hear it too.

"Your first kill. Go for it babe."

Bella takes off and I keep pace as she chases the deer.

"Wait babe…" I grab her flinging her back as another smell hits.

"I got something much better."

"Em… please it hurts." She reaches for her throat.

"Then trust me you'd rather have this…" I wink and hop into a tree and have her look over.

"You want me to take on a bear?"

"Not Bella Swan but future Bella McCarty. Make me proud babe."

She grins shaking her head. I lean back against the tree curiously as she jumps down after it. I find myself even more impressed than I thought. I was sure she'd go straight for it guns loaded type of way but no. She took her time and hid and went after it stealth mode. The bear growls out as she leaps on its back taking it completely off-guard.

"You're shitten' me." Jasper says as he appears up in the tree with me watching.

"I shit you not… That's my woman and her first prey."

Jasper laughs.

"A bit of a risk don't you think?"

"You don't know Bella like I do."

"Apparently not…" He grimaces as she snaps the bear's neck and begins to drink.

"Damn brother you got you a handful."

"Are you kidding that's freaking awesome!"

"And I think that's my cue before you pop wood." Jasper teases.

"I just might." I fire back.

I hear him laughing as he takes off.

I make my way towards Bella and watch her feed. Strangely enough I rather do find myself aroused. She continues to feed but her eyes dart over towards me.

"Great job Bells!"

She drains the bear and looks down upon herself.

"Ick…"

I laugh and take off my shirt.

"Yeah it's rather messy when you first start out." I wipe her face and neck down.

"You've no idea how cool that was and how proud I am."

"I still can't believe you had me take on a bear!"

"I knew you could do it."

"And what if I couldn't?"

"Was never an issue, you're stronger than you think even when you were human Bells."

"Still stings a bit but I feel sloshy like ugh."

"It will until you get used to it. We don't feed from humans so it's a bit different but before long you won't even really think about it."

I look down to see she's running her hand along my bare chest.

"Are you even listening to me babe?"

"Nope…"

I laugh and she grins.

"I'm not fragile anymore…" She hints and that's all she has to say.

Before either of us can really think we're tearing each other's clothes to shreds.

"Are you ready to feel what I really have pent up?" I warn.

"Are you?" She challenges back and I grin.

I pin her against a tree and waste no time slipping myself inside her.

"Damn!" I moan out and begin to go at it like a literal animal.

"We might be here for a few hours…" I warn behind a growl and instantly feel her become drenched. I run my hands along her breast.

She softly laughs but I quickly find myself on the ground with her over me.

"Oh you wanna play?" I say and had never been so turned on as she pens my hands to the ground rocking over me.

My hands go over each part of her as I watch her. This feels like a dream. She's too perfect. I roll her back over knowing I'm about to cum and hard. I kiss along her neck and lock lips with hers as release a load that feels like it's never stopping.

I roll over and pull her onto my chest.

"And just think about it Bells we never sleep…" I hint.

I feel her laughing against my chest.

She runs her hands along me but raises up looking to me as I caress her breast with a single hand. I can't help but to admire each part of her I find myself wishing I had more hands two just didn't seem like enough.

"What are they like?"

"Nice, full and perky." I wink.

She rolls her eyes but smiles but then smacks my hand away. I stick out my lower lip and pout.

"Our babies Em what are they like?!"

I sit up and look her in the eyes.

"They're the most amazing beings in this world… I mean… Bella, honestly there aren't any real words to describe them."

She nods with a smile but I still see that pang of sadness within her.

"Come on I want to try something but first we got to manage to sneak back into the house and get dressed before anyone sees us."

I succeed in getting us inside and dressed I take her hand and look for Carlisle. But I pause for a moment remembering that feeling when I thought she wasn't going to wake. I look to her taking both her hands.

"I thought I almost lost you Bells."

"I know… I'm sorry I heard you and I was trying to wake. But I kept feeling that tug back."

I look to her confused.

"Tug?"

"Yeah it was weird I was pulling but it was like something pulling me back. I think it had to do with the never ending nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah mostly involving Rose and Aro."

"Well we don't have to worry about Aro anymore and Rose well you and I will take care of that. Thank you for coming back to me. I don't know what I'd have done if…"

"Don't Em, I wasn't going anywhere. We promised each other together and that's exactly what we're doing every step of the way." She says with her palm to my cheek. I turn and kiss it.

I place my arms around her once more hugging her close.

"You're right. Together… Now it's time to talk to Carlisle so those babies can finally meet their captivating mother."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Oh damn don't own anything still) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Emmettpov

Carlisle paces the room in thought as Emmett and Bella look upon him.

"Are you certain you're ready to try this Bella dear?"

She nods.

Carlisle nods in return and looks to Jasper.

"I want you to stay by her side the entire time both of you actually. Alice and I will hold the babies and we'll go from there. If at any time you feel thirst you must say something and have the boys escort you out understood?"

She turns to Jasper and I.

"Please neither of you let me do anything…" She hints.

"We won't." Jasper says assuring clasping his hand around her arm as Carlisle and Alice bring down the twins.

They stand away from a distance. Bella gasps out as Jasper and I take hold of her. She breaks into a smile. Something in her face makes me drop my hold and watch her.

"Let go of her." I tell Jasper.

Jasper looks confused.

"She's not going to hurt them."

I say continuing to look Bella in the eyes. Jasper drops his hands but continues to look cautious. Bella slowly approaches the infants she runs a hand along each of their heads as Carlisle and Alice continue to hold them. She reaches out to the one Carlisle's holding. Jasper takes a step forward and I grab his arm shaking my head.

"But she's too strong even if she doesn't thirst Emmett…"

I shake my head again and smile as Bella carefully takes the baby from Carlisle's arms.

Bellapov

I look into the baby's eyes as it looks back into my own. Their tiny hand clasp over my finger I look to Emmett not able to break the grin on my face. I gently unfold the blanket for a better look.

"Baby Emmett" I say with a smile seeing it's our son.

I didn't feel thirst even for a moment it was odd I smelt the human blood within them but not once did it burn my throat nor did I feel like I'd harm them. Instead it was more like protectiveness came over me. I fold the blanket back and pull him towards my lips where I kiss his forehead and hand him back to Carlisle. I then reach for our daughter.

"Baby Bella." Emmett says with a smile looking my way.

I softly laugh feeling emotional and full of love. More love than I'd ever felt in my life. I knew without a shadow of a doubt if I was still human I'd be bawling. That part I'd never miss though. I unfold the blanket and look upon her. I couldn't believe how much hair she had and it was dark like her father's but curly. I look to Emmett confused.

"What color were your eyes as a human?"

"Blue."

"Then that would explain it I say as I look into our daughter's eyes."

"And he's got yours." Emmett says nodding to our son with the chocolate brown eyes.

I pull her close as well and kiss upon her forehead. Both were beyond beautiful it seemed so unreal and I couldn't even begin to describe the way I was feeling. I wanted to hold them both and never let go. I hand her back to Alice not wanting to push my luck.

"You haven't named them yet have you?"

Alice and Jasper break into hardy laughs.

"EMMETT!"

"WHAT? I've done nothing!"

"Please tell me you didn't name them yet!"

"I didn't I just had some trial names that's all."

"Such as?"  
He grins ear to ear with a shrug.

"If you value your life Emmett I wouldn't repeat them especially the names for your son."

"What Thor is an awesome boy name!"

"Thor? Thor McCarty!" I snap at him.

He shrugs.

"You're joking."

Jasper laughs.

"I warned you."

"We are not naming our child after a fictional God!"

"Fine how about Mikey, Leo or Donnie?"  
"Oh my God Emmett you're like a freaking centuries old vampire stuck in the mind of a 12 year old boy. We gave birth to babies not turtles!"  
"What's wrong with that? And you knew the names of the Ninja Turtles?"  
"GRRRRRRRR!"

"Then what names would you like Bells?"

"Something not stupid!"

"See I told you they were stupid names." Alice chimes.

"Well I rather liked the one Jasper came up with for our son." Emmett says looking to Jasper.

"And what might that be?" I look to Jasper in shire hopes of not wanting to smack him as well.

"Connor."

I look to our son.

"Connor? Connor McCarty?"

The baby turns his head looking to me as I say this and I can't think of anything else.

"Connor… " I say again only more softly.

"Do you like that name?" I ask as if the baby can talk. But I stumble back a bit in surprise as the baby smiles I gasp and turn towards Emmett.

"Did you see that?"

"Sure did Bells."

"Connor Trey McCarty?"

"Trey?"

I shrug in thought.

"I actually like that Bells."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I smile on this and then look to our daughter whom I've got a million different names running through my head for but one for certain as I think of my mother.

"What girl names had you thought of Em?"

"Just a couple but not very good ones but I did think of one a couple minutes ago while you were thinking about Connor's."

"What's that Em?" I say almost fearful he'll say something along the lines of Rogue or Huntress.

"Michaela…"

"Michaela." I repeat and look to her.

Her legs kick about in Alice's hands.

"Michaela Renee McCarty?" I say turning back towards Emmett.

He grins ear to ear.

"Perfect."

"So Connor and Michaela?"

Emmett makes his way over and wraps his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder.

"We did good Bells baby."

"I think we did."

I kiss the babies cheeks as Carlisle and Alice take them back to the room.

"You did wonderful Bells."  
"I didn't thirst at all Emmett do you think it's just because they're our children?"

"I think so I felt the same way when I was caring for them. There wasn't any pang there in the slightest just this overwhelming desire to protect."

I smile on this.

"Same here."

He grins and pecks my lips.

As the babies are taken out of the room everything hits me like a wave. The things I saw when I was turning the incredible pain that made me want to plead for death and for it to end. But more than anything was how Rose kept appearing and was finding numerous ways to rip my life away from me all involving Emmett or our children or all three. I swallow in thought.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I force a smile.

"Hmmm, come now let's take a walk." Emmett takes my hand and walks me out of the house.

"What's wrong Bells. I know you more than anyone. I know something's wrong."

"Just a lot going through my mind Em that's all."  
"Such as?"

"You really want to know?"

He nods taking my hand.

"Well there's Charlie for starters, Rose, what's left of the Volturi and what's to happen with that now, dealing with being a vampire and new mom all together and eventually wife."

"Wife…" Emmett says with a smile kissing my hand.  
"I like that."

"Emmett I need to know what you really feel about Rose…"

He looks to me bewildered and almost like he's rather mad.

"What's that mean exactly?"

I sigh in thought and move my hand out from his.

"I want to kill her." I say looking him in the eyes.

He shrugs as if still confused.

"What would that mean for us? If I was the one that ended her?"

He laughs.

"OH is that what this is? Well Bells all I can say on that is you'd have to beat me to the punch."

"So you're saying?"

"We both want that bitch dead baby and whoever gets to her first then so be it."

"Something I thought I'd never hear you say about Rosalie of all people."

"Same here but when I found out what kind of vampire she truly was I'd lost any love I'd once had for her and when she hurt you the way she did I wanted to snap her neck and burn her ashes myself!"

Something else dawns on me.

"Where's Esme?"

"Watching over Charlie we've been taking shifts so to speak."

I find myself missing my father greatly but knew this was something that would come about but I hated the fact I didn't even get to say goodbye more so.

"So what excuse did ya'll give Charlie?"

"How do you mean babe?"

"Well how did I die?"

Emmett shakes his head with a smile.

"I'd prefer to take a much more different approach…"

"How's that?"

"Well first I want to test one more theory then we'll go from there."

"What would that be?"

"Got to see how you handle humans, one's that aren't of your blood Bells."

I pull back as he reaches for my hand.

"Wait you can't be serious…" I say in fear.  
"Well how else are we going to know how you will react?"

"I'm sure Carlisle has a better plan."

"Nah, I got this."

"Emmett!"

The smell hits and I look to him alarmed as he's taken me to a camping area.

"Are you an idiot?" I snap and he laughs looking to me as I cover my nose in torture once the smell hits I cling to his arm.

He grabs me and leaps into a tree so we have a closer look. He takes my hand moving it from my nose.

"Breathe Bells."

"You're insane!" I say as my throat aches.

I see a couple of children walk by with their dog, a father cooking some hotdogs and the mother setting the table.

"You want them don't you? They smell like the best mouthwatering thing in this world." He says in my ear. I nod in agony.

"But you won't do it, not ever no matter how much you ache, burn or how much you thirst even if you've gone days without blood."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if you were going to you would have already and because you're Bella. You know how precious human life is. You already knew what was coming and what to expect. You've had some time to prepare but even if you hadn't I know you Bells. You'd suffer in silence because you'd never harm anyone innocent in order to serve a selfish purpose. You have more love and compassion in you than anyone I've ever known. That is why I know I could walk away right now leave you here with the most tempting snack of your life but you wouldn't dare budge." Emmett kisses my cheek releases my hand from his arm and disappears. I feel a panic come about me as I look back to the family. But he's right it's not in my heart for one thing all I keep thinking is that's Em and I if we were human. It was a husband, wife, daughter and son. I close my eyes breathing them in deeply once more accepting the torment and smile as I take off to find some more suitable prey.

"You are not putting that on my son!"

Emmett dies laughing and looks to Alice.

"See!"

"What the hell is this? It looks like a dress Alice!"

"It's not a dress!"

"Alice there's no bottoms to this it's so a dress!"

"It just so happens to be a…" Alice shrieks covering her mouth as I rip the outfit in half and throw it onto the ground.

Emmett grabs his gut in laughter.

"Emmett hand me that blue and white striped onesie please."

He's still laughing as Alice look furious now.

"Oh you'll get over it." I say with a smile.

"I really liked that one Bella!"

"Oops…"

I gently as possible dress Connor then Michaela, my nerves are shot at what Charlie's reaction will be and I'm hoping that Emmett is right on how to handle this. I however smile at some of the things I remember certain vampires saying when I was turning. Things of confidence and things of heart felt matters. The one that hit me most besides Emmett was Carlisle. I remember him sitting in there for quite some time just talking.

"You're not alone in this Bella. We've all been in this very situation and I know right now all you want honestly is for the pain to end and for death to give you peace. But you got to keep fighting. My son he loves you so much and I've never seen Emmett so happy. I myself have grown to think of you as my daughter. You are much loved and a part of this family and what's left of this coven. I'm sorry I made the mistakes I had and you got hurt in the process. I wish I could go back but then part of me is glad I cannot. Seeing you and Emmett together actually makes me feel young and human again. That and you've both made the most beautiful babies I've ever seen and I'm a doctor that's delivered more than a few in my day keep that in mind. You can do this Bella. I believe in you and can't wait to welcome you as none other than my daughter."

I smile on this and feed Connor as Emmett feeds Michaela. Then the one that caught me off-guard was Jasper of all people.

"So looks like I'm getting a new sister. Just keep in mind I can and will always be able to kick your ass." He laughs. "Nah, whom I kidding all jokes aside Bella I'm glad you and Emmett are together you make a great couple and anyone within a mile radius can see how much you two love each other. I think you're a terrific addition to the family and I've you to thank for making me Uncle Jasper now. Hell you should see how Aunt Alice is acting she's been on cloud nine. You're a great gal Bella can't think of anyone better to become my sis and keep Emmett's balls in a vise."

I laugh a little outloud on this.

"What is it Bells?"

"Nothing." I smile and place the bottle down as Connor's finished.

He's fallen asleep so I place him in the crib. I then think of Esme…

"Something's a mother shouldn't say or feel and I've never quite been able to get it off my chest. So here it goes. I hope you don't think me horrible or cruel but I never felt of Rose much like a daughter. I know my husband turned her and brought her home and I accepted her as one. Which only makes me that much more hypocritical about all this. But we never got along. She was always temperamental no matter the situation, high maintenance to say the least and well... What I'm trying to say is I selfishly always wished I'd a daughter a bit more like you. You're patient, kind, caring and you've so much love and forgiveness in you it's nearly unreal. I think of you and a certain pride comes about and I can't think of anyone better that I'd wish to call daughter. I wanted to hurt Rose myself which was something I'd never thought I'd feel but when she pulled what she did I just can't imagine anyone with that kind of cruelty in them. I was ashamed I'd ever claimed her as my daughter. Part of me loves her I know that, that will never truly go away but my respect and understanding has diminished to nothing. I probably shouldn't even be telling you any of this but some days it eats away at me and I dare not ever tell Carlisle. I know Carlisle loves her and will always think of her as his first daughter. There's a bond between them even I cannot break, which is why this hurts him so much more. My husband's a good man always has been it kills him to see his first two be the ones that have caused this family so much turmoil. Carlisle though will never speak his true feelings on this he will continue to hold it inside and at times it worries me but that's just who he is. I love you Bella Swan and can't wait for you to become part of us."

Emmett then lays down Michaela and turns off the lights. Then Alice…

"First off if you're going to be part of this family you've got to rethink your entire way of dressing honestly Bella." She giggles.

"Ok I had to give you a bit of a hard time about that. I'm practically skipping at the thought of you finally being my sister. We've so much ahead of us this is going to be a blast to say the least. And the babies…" She squeals in delight.

"The babies, the babies oh I love em, I love em. I can't get over how cute they are and they look just like tiny Em's and Bella's. I get to be Auntie Alice! Look you really need to hurry and wake because I got so many cute new clothes and baby furniture you name it. Anyway I love you Bella and you better wake from this understand. You're a fighter and I want you to prove to me and to my dear brother that you are. You should see how cute of a father our Em is Bella you'd be awfully proud."

I turn to Em in thought in the hallway as he pulls the door shut.

"You really are amazing Em Bear you know that?"

He grins cocking a brow.

"Now what brought that on?"

I shrug and lean over kissing his lips.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Don't push it Em…" I tease and head downstairs as we now prepare for Charlie…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Don't own anything but Michaela and Connor) **Leave your love R&R (Slight sexiness)**

Bellapov

I listen to my father's heartbeat and fear he's going to have a heart attack. He stares amongst us all not blinking. I look to Carlisle wondering if he should take extra precautions. Carlisle simply nods at me as he takes Esme's hand. After what seems like forever my father clears his throat but continues to look to the floor.

"So let me get this straight. Edward Cullen your first real boyfriend was a vampire? This one stepped in replacing him…"

"Dad that's not how it went…"  
"Just let me finish Bells."

"This one here rather took his place so to speak. I send my daughter to Italy as a vacation with this one here and she comes back knocked up and nonetheless with twins that somehow seemed to be born in the manner of just a couple months or so? Not only that but now my daughter is also a vampire?"

"That about sums it up." Emmett says and I elbow the hell out of him and I know this time it actually hurt.

"What am I supposed to do with all this Bells?" He finally looks me in the eyes.

"There is nothing you can do. The only other way around this dad is if you never knew. Once Em and I discussed this we wanted a way to try to keep you in the loop. So we could continue to see each other and so you can see your grandchildren dad."

"Grandchildren huh? Aren't I a bit too young for that?"

Carlisle clears his throat and breaks the mood a bit.

"Aren't I?"  
Emmett has a good laugh at this. Charlie raises his brows and shakes his head.

"Of course you realize this is something you can never tell anyone dad." I remind.

"I rather figured that much and who the hell would believe me?"

Charlie sighs.

"Damn it kid ever thought about trying a normal life?"

"Not even a little." I grin taking Emmett's hand.

"You're going to be the death of me Bells."  
Charlie looks around but continues to shake his head.

"So when do I get to meet the kiddos?"

I smile on this and Emmett and I rise.

"You really want to meet them?"

He shrugs.

"Well yeah."

Emmett and I head up the stairs and gather Connor and Michaela. We make our way down and Charlie's heart picks up pace yet again and I smile as he looks upon them.

"Well I'll be damned."

He stares upon them in disbelief.

"They've got to be the darnest cutest things I've ever seen."

Charlie runs his hands through his hair.

"May I hold one of them?"  
I look to Carlisle rather alarmed more afraid of my own children hurting my father than the other way around. Carlisle winks and nods I swallow back and hand Connor to Charlie.

"He's got your eyes Bells." Charlie says as he holds him and looks upon him.

"What are their names?"

"Connor Trey McCarty and Michaela Renee' McCarty."

I notice the change of pace as he hears our daughter's name.

"That's really pretty Bells hun."

I notice my father looks like he wants to tear up as he hands Connor back then takes Michaela.

"I don't know about all this vampire stuff apparently but I do know you both make some beautiful children."

Emmett smiles.

"Thank you sir."

Charlie clears his throat but I take notice of him rocking our daughter.

"So you've done damn near everything but marry my daughter?" He looks to Emmett and Emmett nervously scratches the back of his neck.

I can't control my laughter on this.

"Dad we plan to marry soon we're just having to deal with other issues on hand first."  
"Such as?"

"Just worry about this for now dad that's all that matters."

"Are you in some sort of trouble Bella?"

I swallow on this. I break into a smile.

"Of course not dad."

Charlie sighs looking around and handing Michaela back to me.

"So…"

"So?"

"Well how do you decide like you know what to eat?"

Jasper laughs whilst holding Alice's hand.

"My family has a special diet Mr. Swan we only feed from animals."

"Special diet is that what we call it?"

Carlisle nods.

"This is unreal." Charlie shakes his head and sits back upon the couch.

I sit next to my father and take his hand.

"I know dad and I'm sorry but this is who I am now."

"Gee Bells couldn't have you just told me you were like gay or something."

My jaw drops and Emmett and Jasper die laughing. I smile on this shaking my head.

"Well do you want me to? I still can if you want."

Everyone including Charlie laughs this time.

"Nah, I think I'm good with what I got now kiddo."

"Well ok then."

"Your hand is freezing."

I forgot about that.

"Sorry." I say and pull it back.

"Vampire thing?"

I nod.

"Are you going to be ok dad?"

He nods.

"I suppose so. Just checking though I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this was all real right?"

"Fraid so dad."  
"That's what I figured."

"I really am sorry dad. It's just…"  
"Bells hun you don't have to explain anything else. Let's just keep it like this do what you got to do. I might not agree with all this but that's not what matters. What matters is that you are happy, alive and safe. The only other thing I asks is to let me be a part of your life I don't care how but put me in there somewhere and I'll play along with whatever you need me to do or believe even. I'd take all this over losing you forever."

That human knot forms and I know no matter how many years I'm a vampire my feelings about my father will never change. He'll always be Charlie Swan one of the best dad's anyone could have.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo. Just let me know what I can do to help and don't become a stranger and I want to see those babies."

I walk my father out and he turns before entering his car.

"Another vampire thing?" He says moving a strand of hair from my face as the sun glistens along my face. I nod.

"Hmmm. Take care kiddo."

"You too dad."

I watch as my father drives away and Emmett wraps his arms around me. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my neck and holds me.

Emmettpov

I knew this would be hard on her and Charlie but I just couldn't stand the thought of him not being in her life. I didn't want her picking me meaning that she had to disregard everything else. I wanted Bella to still have a life and to be happy. I think on this as I hold her. Wanting to distract her from the pain I run my hands along her rear then I whisper…

"You still owe me a wrestling match."

I take her hand and lead her over to where we used to spar. I place my arm out on a bolder egging her on. She laughs shaking her head.

"What are you chicken?"

She bites her lower lip and folds her arms looking to me mischievously.

"Actually I was just thinking about how sore your tongue will be." She hints and it took everything in my not to bust out of my jeans.

"Nah we know what the outcome of this truly will be, time to start practicing Bella."

Her jaw drops.

"That's a good start."

"EMMETT!"

I laugh and wiggle my fingers about.

"Still waiting."

"You're on."

I see that determined look in her still crimson eyes of a newborn. She places her elbow down and I wink.

"May the best vampire win…"

She grabs my hand and we remain in center for sometime. Finally I manage to move my arm more to her side. She shakes her head grinning and it's then I realize she's been holding back. My eyes rather widen and she slams my hand down against the bolder.

"NO WAY!"

She laughs and shrugs.

"I want a redo! You cheated somehow."

She keeps laughing and Jasper and Alice come out of the house. Jasper tilts his head laughing realizing what we were doing.

"You didn't just take on a newborn."

"What? I so could have had her I should have I."

"I what?" Bella stop in midstride turning towards me.

"I've got the best girl ever?"

She grins.

"I thought that's what you were going to say."

"Come on babe let's try again. Maybe I need to loosen up my arm a little."

Bella sighs and turns back around.

"Very well I'm more than willing to make you look foolish twice."

I position myself again determined I'm not going to lose not this time. She takes my hand again and I give it all I got. She bites down on her lower lip and slams my hand down yet again.

"What the hell!"

"Excuse me?"

"You used that sexy lip thing you do to distract me that's why I lost."

"Hmmm." She starts walking away and I tag behind her like a lost puppy.

I hear Jasper and Alice laughing.

"Ah, come on Bells baby."

She keeps walking with her arms folded.

"I didn't mean it honest."

"You're such an ass."

"Well, yeah but I'm your ass."

I appear in front of her grinning. She turns away again. I twirl her around and she slams me into the ground.

"Hmmm." I run my hands along her lower back and rear.

"Yes please…."

She laughs.

"Punish me I deserve it."

"Em…" She giggles and I roll her onto her back.

I kiss her lips and run my body against her.

"I suppose I owe you…" I say unfastening her pants.

"Wait." She stops me putting a hand against mine.  
"I've already experienced that through you."

I laugh.

"And you will time and again." I wiggle my brows actually wanting to taste her badly.

I grow hard just remembering her smell and taste.

"But you've not had the full experience." She shoves me down.

"Bella…" I go to argue forgetting her vampire speed now and before I realize it I'm already in ecstasy and can no longer fight it.

I feel her mouth going to work and close my eyes. With how new this was I knew I wasn't going to last by any means. I try to warn her but it's a bit too late. Ah, shit she's going to be pissed I think to myself quickly rising. Instead she's smiling and wiping off her mouth and fixing her hair back into place.

"HOLY HELL!" I say feeling aroused yet again by her reaction.

"That was freaking hot as hell."

She laughs.

"Em Bear you're too funny."

"I'm serious… Damn…" I say not able to truly get over it.

She gasps out and turns towards the house.

"What is it?"

She takes off running at vampiric speed. I fix my pants and chase after her and we end up in the baby room and Bella has our son in one hand and another vampire pinned to the corner of the room in another.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" She roars and I grab our daughter and take our son from Bella's hand.

Bella squeezes her neck. The vampire looks to her confused.

"How did you know I was in here."  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Bella slams her head into the corner of the room and the others come running in.

Bella looks to my family pissed.

"How did you let this one yank one of our children!"

Alice's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"She's the one." Alice points to the brunette vampire looking to Jasper.

"The one that's been blocking your visions?"

Alice nods.

"And everything else."

Bella shakes here head pissed and takes the vampire outside slamming her down.

"YOU CAME AFTER OUR CHILDREN?!"

I go to intervene but Carlisle grabs my shoulder.

"Let Bella send this message son."

Bella grabs the vampire by the hair and takes both her arms snapping them off at the elbows.

She then twirls her around.

"Tell Rosalie Lillian that Bella Swan sends her regards…"

I watch as she kicks the vampire and she takes off through the woods. Bella turns to me "now we follow." Holy shit… I raise my brows and nod.

"Now that's what I call a plan." Jasper says.

Bella checks both of our children over and kisses their cheeks.

"Esme would you?"

"Of course Bella dear."  
Bella nods. Bella turns to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry but I have to…"  
Carlisle puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Not without me." Carlisle says.

I hand Connor and Michaela back to my mother.

"I'll guard them with my life."

"I know you will mom."

Bella's already taken off and I see Jasper and Carlisle behind.

"I'm sorry Em she got passed us all."

"Let's just go end this once and for all."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(I don't own anything) **Read and Review please.**

Bellapov

"Let me go Emmett!"

"No not until you understand why you can't just go busting right upon Rose's coven."  
"Why the fuck not! She sent someone after our children! She's tried to kill me and threatened to kill Charlie. I'm ending this now!"

"Stop!" He slams me back again.

I fling him back and start to take off again. Jasper smashes into me and tosses me Emmett's way.

"Listen to what Emmett has to say Bella he knows what he's talking about."

Emmett stares into my eyes.

"You're a newborn Bella and you've not even been properly trained yet."  
"This is ridiculous you all want to stand here and pep talk me while her coven's probably getting away as we speak."

"GOD DAMN IT BELLA STOP THAT!" He grabs my arm again.

"Don't you talk to me that way!"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"You think I don't want to go in there and rip every one of their fucking heads off? We have to be logical Bella we have to be patient and see what they are capable of how many there are and if this is a trap in itself. I don't want you going straight on a head and getting yourself killed."

"You, yourself said I'm stronger than any of you."  
"Stronger doesn't necessarily mean you know what you're doing."

"This is absurd!" I yank out of his hold.

Jasper pens me against the tree in a choke hold.

"Break out of this and I'll let you go on." Jasper hisses as his hands clasp tighter.

"This right here." He takes his free hand and forces my head to the side.

"If I used my full force right then you'd be dead! Well come on now break out!"

I hiss out and fling my arms out his hands move for a split second and he has me in the pen again.

"You've just died twice!"

"Enough Jasper let her down."

I rub my neck shaking my head.

"Look baby we're going to end this coven once and for all but together and we're going to take all precautions first which means you're sticking by me and not leaving my side understood?"

I felt like a whiny child I wanted to act rebellious towards Emmett but then I did understand what he and Jasper were trying to get across. I could feel the blood coursing through me and I knew it was the newborn rage inside that and seeing that bitch yanking my child from his crib. I lower my head ashamed as I look to them both.

Emmett sighs and pulls me into his chest.

"I'm sorry Bells I love you that's why I'm trying so hard to get this across."

"I know I'm sorry."

He kisses the top of my head.

"Just follow our lead and remember at all cost you remain by my side."

I nod and I follow him up a tree as we continue to stalk the vampire whose arms I took. After a few more hours the vampire comes to a stop. Jasper looks to us a cross the ways and motions towards Emmett. "He sees 2 in the trees and 3 below." I look to him wondering how he knew that just by Jasper's sign alone I'd not a clue what the hell? Emmett winks.

"You'll learn."

My eyes close for a moment and I turn to see Rose. Emmett presses against me in the tree. He leans into my ear whispering. "Together…" I swallow back as he kisses my lips and we look back over. Rose immediately looks around to the trees.

"You lead them here you fool!"

"And that'd be our cue." Emmett says taking my hand as we leap a few more trees over.

Emmett grabs one of the vampires by the hair out of the tree we're in.

"Didn't I tell you if I saw you back here I end you personally?"

The vampire nods wide eyed. Emmett sighs and snaps her neck. He lifts her up then purposely tosses her at Rose's feet.

She looks to the body then back up to us. Emmett grins and waves. Rose locks on to me with her jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding…" She mutters as more of her coven comes out.

"She's added more." I say looking to Emmett he nods but jumps down taking me with him.

"Long time no see Rose. How goes the coven and you know losing your mind and all."

Emmett says and keeps a firm hold on me while Rose and I stare each other down. Vampires come out of the area surrounding us.

"Come on monkey man. Join us it could be like how it used to be. You and I… forever. I know you still love me Emmett I can see it."  
His grip on me gets tighter as she appears in front of him and cups his chin looking to him.

"No one has to know. We could end her now and we could be together again and if you wanted we could go get your children. You know how I always wanted children. You could have everything you always wanted. I know you don't truly love her. You love me."

Emmett shakes his head and his eyes close. She leans over to kiss him and automatically my hand clasp around her throat. I slam her down into the soil of the woods and punch her hard as I can in the face. Her pretty face cracks a little and she looks to Emmett in shock.

"Emmett!" She screams and he shrugs then leans over while I have her down.

He moves a strand of hair from her face and smiles.

"I do love you."

The newborn in me wanted to lash out uncontrollably at his words. I was in utter disbelief he'd even say that. But the Bella Swan in me knew Emmett McCarty better than anyone.

"I love you enough to let her kill you, because if I do it I'll take everything but your head burn the rest of your body to ashes then make you eat then before I toss your head after!"

"GRRRRR!" Rose growls out.

"KILL THEM BOTH OF THEM!"  
I continue to hold her down as Emmett and I look to one another and the circle of vampires closes in on us.

Carlisle jumps down.

"STOP!" He holds out a hand.

"Do you really all wish to die for this woman's cause? You were all already victims and still you continue to play victim to my daughter."

Carlisle gently wraps an arm around mine and lifts me off Rose. He looks me in the eyes and pats my back.

"Go back to Emmett hun."

I look to him confused. Emmett has the same look I do at the moment but he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Come here Rose." Carlisle says demandingly yet in a fatherly love sort of a manner.

"Come here child."

Rose rises from the ground and walks up to Carlisle. I feel on edge but Emmett holds me back. Carlisle opens his arms and takes Rose into him and holds her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never giving the choice…" He rocks her a bit then kisses the top of her head.

My hand goes to my mouth as I see the blackness in his eyes and I know what he's about to do. Even at this I can't help but to gasp out as Carlisle puts his hand to her neck and snaps it in half. I immediately bury my face into Emmett's shoulder. Yes I wanted her dead. But never did I imagine at the hands of Carlisle. I turn back around to see him gently lay her amongst the ground as he goes to his knees.

The rest of her coven start to attack Carlisle. But something I can't explain happens as I look to Carlisle. The vampires fly back and Emmett looks to me in utter shock. "Did you do that?!" Jasper comes out from nowhere like a bat out of hell and Alice leaps down from another tree. Emmett nods giving me the go ahead. I grab the first vampire coming towards me and fling her down and another comes at me and Emmett tosses them at Jasper who takes their head. Alice catches the head and tosses it into a campfire. I snap the ones neck I'm on and move on to another. I make note of a few running away and I think of my children and Esme I didn't want to take any chances so I dash out I grab two of them and toss them towards Alice and take off after the other three that are further ahead.

I leap into the trees hoping to catch them faster I jump down crashing into one of them. I've my knee in their sternum crushing them. I feel a set of arms go around my shoulders and neck I maneuver my body to kick up out of the hold and shove the vampire back. The other I'd on the ground jumps up as well and their both coming for me and I feel presence behind me and I reach back and grab them by the collar and toss them at the other two. The beautiful trio smile realizing they've me outnumbered and what they want. Knowing I'm fucked I still concentrate and think on how to get out of this.

I can't think of anything but dashing towards them full speed and flinging out both my arms hoping to knock them down by surprise but only one goes down the other two appear behind me and I get smacked in the back and my face hits the ground. They grab the back of my hair and slam me down hard again I gasp out feeling as though my face took a truck to it. I growl out and roll over trying to kick my feet up but the other kicks me in and my body is thrown into a tree that's uprooted as I go down. All three are up now coming at me yet again but something happens. Yet still I can't explain I holler out and put out my hand. The three of them fly back and just as Emmett's running over towards me. His jaw drops and he looks to me.

"How the hell are you doing that Bells baby?"

I shrug alarmed myself. Emmett turns as they rise again and he grabs the nearest one and tosses them my way I leap on them taking their throat out with my fingers. He nods approvingly as he snaps the neck of another. We both grab the arms of the other that's trying to run and spilt her in half.

I return to see the entire coven's been taken care of but my hand goes to my dead heart as I see Carlisle pick up Rose's remains but he looks completely broken. I cover my face as the emotions come tumbling down. I see Jasper and Alice put a hand upon Carlisle's shoulder as he tosses her in. I can't bear to watch his face any longer and I begin to walk away. Emmett puts an arm around me but I yank away from him and take off.

I just wanted to run at that point run from that look on Carlisle's face. I ran as fast as I could not even knowing what to do or where to go I just had so much inside me screaming. I couldn't help but to partially blame myself for what he had to do. It should have been Emmett or I not him!

"NO!" I scream out punching at a tree it uproots and I throw it.

I fall to my knees as the vision doesn't stop. My nails dig into the earth beneath me and I feel a set of hands.

"Go away Emmett."

"Bella…" I turn and jump.

"I'm so sorry…" I say as if pleading for forgiveness as if I was the one that personally ended her.

He shakes his head.

"You should know Bella I'd been planning to do this all along. I knew I had no choice. I made a promise to you and Emmett."

I lower my head knowing if I was still human I'd be bawling uncontrollably.

"No more blaming yourself. Doing that even after she's gone only let's her continue to win therefore making what I just did irrelevant. She didn't want this life anyway Bella."

"But how are you not going to hate me or resent me Carlisle!"

He smiles warmly and opens an arm wrapping it around me.

"I could never hate or resent you Bella. I wish you could see what the rest of us see. You're so full of love that even though part of you is glad Rose is gone it broke your heart to see me be the one ending it. I'm sorry I didn't realize how it would affect you. I just didn't want you or Emmett having to make that decision. Rose was my responsibility. I created her and raised her so to speak. She was never up to you or Emmett to control."

Carlisle stops and wraps his arms around me.

"I can see why my son loves you."

"I do love you."

I rise up from Carlisle's chest and turn to the smiling vampire god before me. My grin can't be stopped as he's crouched up in a tree and winks at me. Carlisle looks to him and nods.

"Go Bella and don't you worry for another minute on this I mean it. I will be ok we all will. It's just one of those things. I'll see you both back at the house."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Don't own anything) **Read and Review please. Sorry for the late updates lately trying to sort it all out. Thank you for your patience and for reading!**

Emmettpov

"You ready to become Isabella Marie McCarty?"

She reaches up and pecks me on the lips and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hmmm," I moan against her and kiss along her neck.

"Let's go Em we haven't all night." Jasper yells.

"You're not getting drunk are you?"

I have a good laugh at this remembering Italy...

"No Bells hun I promise."

She smiles shaking her head.

"I'll be expecting you in top notch tomorrow!"

I wink and bow.

"But of course my lady."

Jasper sighs impatiently and grabs me by the arm.

"I love you!" I shout out.

She laughs.

"I love you too Em Bear."

* * *

"You're kidding…"

"That's what the vision shows?"

"Carlisle?"

Jasper nods as we chill out after our hunt.

"What would that mean for the rest of us?"

"It all depends on him."

"I can't imagine that…"

"Honestly, neither can I but maybe that's why he should be in Aro's place after all."

"How will this be decided and I just can't see our father wanting this or accepting this responsibility."  
"Alice says in the visions that Carlisle will run the Volturi differently more like a democracy rather than how Aro was handling it."

I shake my head on this in total disbelief. "Is our father even aware of these visions yet?"

"No Alice isn't sure how to go about it or if it's even in stone. But from the looks of things this will be voted in by the other covens."

"This is crazy shit."

Jasper laughs.

"I said something along the lines of that myself. Things will be have to happen pretty quick. There's already been reports on the news and papers about more deaths and crimes that are related to our kind. It won't take much longer for the human's to piece it altogether. Not to mention the newborn rate has skyrocketed things are to get out of hand pretty quickly."

I swallow back on this and shake my head.

"Damn…"

* * *

Bellapov

"Oh you two look cute! Daddy's going to melt!" I say as Alice brings the twins down.  
"So I did good?" Alice asks with a smile.

"Yes Alice you did."

Connor was in a little white tux and Michaela was in a white dress with tiny speckles of red flowers.

"Now it's your turn." Esme says taking my hand as Alice hands the twins over to Carlisle and my father.

It was funny to watch my father around the twins. I'd never see this side of him he was complete mush around them. Alice and Esme help me get prepared. It was exhausting having Alice pampering me to get ready. She was anal, pushy and annoying. Yet I smile on this shaking my head and soon to be my sister… And Esme' my mother in-law, this all felt unreal but the thing that felt more dreamlike than anything was that I was going to be Emmett's wife.

After what seems like forever I come down the stairs and my father's jaw drops for a moment.

"Dad?" I say out of concern.

He closes his mouth and swallows.

"Jesus Bells you look beautiful."

I smile and make my way down hugging his neck.

"Thank you."

The time comes and it's just Charlie and I in the house now waiting for Carlisle's cue to come out. Jasper and Alice have already taken their places as best man and bride's maid. I realize now that even as a vampire you still have very human like emotions and at times I swore they were even deeper. I look up as Charlie takes my arm ready to escort me out of the house.

"You ready kiddo?"

I nod and hear the music begin.

As we come out I see everything done in red and white. It reminded me of Valentine's day which I suppose was rather perfect considering… But then I look up and all current thoughts I'm having disappear and all I see is the vampire down the aisle waiting for me. He nods and smiles as we make our way down. Charlie hands me off but squeezes my hand before letting go and Emmett takes my hand.

"Take care of her son."  
"I will sir… Always." Emmett says sincerely and my father nods.

I can't take my eyes off him. He too is in a white tux much like Connor's only he's got a red rose pinned to it. I didn't think it possible for Emmett to be even sexier but he was and about to become my husband. A smile breaks along my face.

"I've never seen anything so lovely in my entire life." Emmett says as he looks upon me.

Emmettpov

"Ok I've literally fallen in love all over again as I stare upon her. Bells walking down that aisle looked as though a mere angel floating towards me."

I even feel slightly nervous all over again like I had on our first date. It just doesn't seem real as Charlie hands her off to me. How do I deserve someone like her? There's no real words to describe this wonderful woman/vampire. I wanted to plant my lips upon her immediately.

Before I realize it we're turning to our family and I hear the words I've been desperate for.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"And that'd be my cue…" I say softly to Bella and wrap her in my arms locking my lips against hers.

I hear Charlie clear his throat after too long and I nervously swallow and pull away.

"Dad…" Bella hisses as we pull apart.

He shrugs and rocks Connor.

"At least he's not joining us on the honeymoon." I whisper once we walk down.

She has a good laugh at this.

"Honeymoon huh?" She says as if she'd not thought about it.

"Oh yeah…" I wink.

"Just you wait Mrs. McCarty…"

I lead her over as we have our first dance. She rests her head perfectly against my chest and I'm already finding myself with naughty thoughts such as getting her out of this dress that only taunted me with her curves it was silk and draped along her perfectly even though it was long sleeved it showed enough of her shoulders and neckline to make my mouth water.

"I love you." I whisper feeling rather emotional even through my pervy thoughts.

She pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"I love you too."

I look over and see Jasper take Alice's hand. I swallow back concerned knowing she's having another vision. I continue to watch and before long Alice nods towards me as if telling me not to worry. I nod back but can't help but to after what Jasper told me last night. I twirl Bella around like the angel she is and pull her close yet again. I kiss the top of her head. Whilst praying for our family's future…

* * *

Bellapov

"Why can't I open my eyes again?"

"Because I said so and what I say goes." He says trying to sound stern but its Emmett so he starts laughing towards the end of that statement.

I feel him placing me down and suddenly feel my dress hit the ground.

"EM!"

"Sh.. You got to trust me."

I giggle out nervously feeling his hands along me and suddenly hear the rip of my panties.

"You won't need those and take off your heels Bells."

He lifts me up once more carrying me a few more steps. He places me back down.

"Open your eyes." He says as I feel him resting his head on my shoulder and the rest of him pressed against me and feel that he's not a stitch of clothing about him either. I smile shaking my head as the sun's setting and it reflects along the beach.

"Where are we?"

"Our own private island the only rule I have is clothing doesn't exist here. Unless…"  
"Unless what?"

"Unless its bikini's or lingerie."

"Oh so you're going to were lingerie?"

He chuckles.

"I just might…"

He kisses along my shoulders and neck.

"I need you now." He says huskily in my ear.

"I want to make love to my bride." He says sounding even sexier.

Before I can blink he has me down along the shoreline the water hitting against us, neither of us caring. I can't control the moan that escapes my lips as he places himself inside me. My hands run along his arms and back as he continues to kiss along me. He starts to drive into me harder and he slightly growls out before going into an animalistic like frenzy and I feel like I'm about to die from sensual stimulation. He lifts up looking upon me still going solid. Something about the way he looks at me has me even wetter than I already was. He senses this and smiles with a raised brow. Emmett suddenly claws at the sand and I feel him release.

"Just so you know we're doing that again in another 10 minutes."

I smile on this as he kisses my lips.

"I'm all yours Em Bear."  
"Thank God." He says behind a sexy moan that automatically has me wanting to beg for more.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews/messages on this story sorry for the very late update but was being picky. **

One year later…

Emmettpov

Where do I begin? I lean against the tree watching my Bells push Connor and Michaela on the swing. We've resided in my cabin in agreement we wanted to stay close to Charlie. To both our amazements the kids have grown significantly though they should only be a year old they are both 3 now. Cute as hell looking just like their beautiful mother, their aging concerns us but Carlisle assures us he thinks this is simply because of the half blood and that within a certain age it will slow down. We hope so. I can't bare the thought of losing these two kiddos.

Time has a funny way about things. We are the only vampires that reside in Forks now. We keep the children from public view besides Charlie himself because of their odd growth spurt. Edward and Tanya sent out wedding invitations last week. We got one as well but we both agreed that'd be a bit awkward to say the least and personally I don't want my children or Bella around him. I don't mean to sound like a jerk it's just how I feel. If anything I've only become more protective, as I've not just one life to worry about now but three. Three whom I die for at any given moment, I've never been happier I truly can say I love my life everything about it.

Oddly enough Alice's vision did come true. My father is now in place of Aro's after careful voting and consideration from other covens now it wasn't exactly all that peaceful naturally some stood against Carlisle and some covens against others but once it was all cleared up and done Carlisle was the choice.

My father offered Bella and I the choice to reside with him and help run the Volturi as a democracy rather than how Aro was running it. He wanted us as chairmen so to speak but we took one look at Connor and Michaela dn that's not really what we wanted for them or for us. I love my father still and always will and I'm proud of him for what he's become. Who'd have ever thought? Carlisle Cullen basically the president of vampires. I softly chuckle on this shaking my head as Connor waves at me on the swing and Michaela squeals. Damn… I think as I continue to watch.

Jasper's become more or less my father's right hand man. Alice serves my father as well with damn near everything because let's face it she's Alice. My mother still just as strong and beautiful as ever faithfully aiding to whatever my father may need she's always there for him. Other coven members now live amongst Volturi walls with their own jobs of running the Volturi now. Only it's not called the Volturi now my father calls it The Order. Bella and I however do help along the sides such as a strand of newborns not to long ago after my father started to serve. They were getting a bit out of hand and multiplying so Jasper, Bella and I took care of business and cleaned house so to speak.

I told my father I'd help when he needed but we did not wish to reside or permenantly serve there and he fully understand but we visit often. Esme, Charlie, Alice and even Jasper are smitten with the kiddos who wouldn't be I think as I look upon them.

You should see how Charlie Swan acts though. I grin as I think on how he talks to them and acts like a child himself when he's around them and naturally Bella can't fight the smile on her face the entire time she watches. He too has concerns but we told him of what Carlisle's theory is and all we can do is pray on this and take it each day at a time.

All the memories of when I first fell in love with this girl bounce around in my head. At times I thought we'd never make it through all the trials and errors that were thrown our direction. But here we are and I couldn't picture anything I want more than what I already have.

"Daddy!" Connor yells as he runs up to me and leaps into my arms.

"Hey squirt." He giggles as I tickle his little belly and pull him onto my shoulders.

"Let's go get mommy."

"Ok daddy!"

Bella's eyes widen and I wink at her as she grabs Michaela and they pretend to be scared as we chase them.

"No daddy! No Connor!" Michaela yells behind her giggles.

"Tell him sweetie they can't get us huh!"

"Yeah you can't get us!"

Bella laughs and places her down as I place Connor down.

"Go get your sister."

I wiggle my brows at my gorgeous wife and stalk her.

"Watch yourself Em Bear."

"Hmmm."

As the kids take off after each other I take the chance and pen her against the tree in the yard.

"I got you."

She smiles shaking her head.

"That you do."

I kiss her lips then down along her neck.

"The children Em…'  
"Aren't they due for a nap soon? I hint."

She returns the kiss with her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Bellapov

He's leaning against the tree his eyes closed as I just put the kids down. I fold my arms with a smug smile still wondering how I was able to get someone like him. I quietly make my way over and get on my hands and knees and crawl over him. He lifts one eye open and flips me around.

"Em!"

He laughs.

"Kids asleep?"

I nod. He kisses along my shoulders and neck.

"Like this shirt?"

"Not really."

He nods and rips it open.

"How bout these pants?"

"Needed new ones anyway."

"Good."

I giggle softly as he finishes demolishing my clothes. He undoes his pants as I rip his shirt apart and kiss along his chest. He leans down and whispers.

"I love you."

"I love you too Em Bear."

He makes his way inside as we continue to roll around trying to out dominate the other. Something that's rather become a game of ours, however he wins today as he pens back my hands taking over. My hips can't be controlled as he thrust about me. I release running all down my legs and all over him. He does that smirk he gets when he feels me. His lips crash back into mine. However I manage to flip him back over and ride over him his hands automatically go over my breast.

"Damn your so sexy." He mutters and I'm gone yet again.

Emmett has a way of making my legs quiver even as a vampire. He is hot as hell and the way he talked during made it even more torturous but in a way that only left me begging for more. We've been married for a year now and I swear if anything our love life has just gotten even stronger and more consistent even with the kids we find our ways of going about giving each other plenty of attention.

My back arches and he places his hands around my waist moving me about and I feel him coming and hard. He does that sexy little growl of his letting me know he's finished but not before he rolls me back over and gives me a few teasing strokes and exits.

"Who won that time?" He says with a wink.

I lay on his chest and he puts his arm around me.

"I always win Em Bear you better not forget it."

"AH, but of course my mistake." I feel his chest move with laughter.

Emmett's like the perfect father. He's always playing with them or reading to them something there's hardly a time I look over and he's not playing with one of them. And nothing's sexier to me than a man that's good with kids and my Em Bear would only make women envious because of how perfect he truly is. Now we have our miffs here and there but they are far and inbetween and it's always silly nonsense that we forget about in less than 30 minutes or so. He makes us happy he treats us all with kindness and respect and nothing but love.

The only worrisome we both sure share is about how our children age but Carlisle thinks things will be ok and I trust Carlisle so I try not to worry myself with it but sometimes I do I know Em Bear does too. Everything else couldn't be better. Alice and I have become not only sisters but the best of friends we talk to each other everyday just to see how things are. My father in-law leads the Volturi as The Order now things are a bit odd but within time they become more comfortable.

I think of how our life is and couldn't be more in love or happier as I am now and I'm finding myself thankful each and everyday for what I have as I know it is rare. I am the luckest damn woman on this planet and I know that. I'd do anything for my family I love them so much.

Bella and Emmett

And that is our story of love, jealousy, hate, revenge and everything else that came our way but more importantly it ended with Love and that's all that ever mattered. That's all that will ever matter no matter what may cross our paths again…

~Fin~


End file.
